<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Heart of a God by 18JiGsAw89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759451">The Heart of a God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/18JiGsAw89/pseuds/18JiGsAw89'>18JiGsAw89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, Passion, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self-Sacrifice, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/18JiGsAw89/pseuds/18JiGsAw89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zamasu knew exactly what his purpose was.  It was clear, simple, and absolute. He harbored no doubts or guilt about what had to be done to achieve his perfect utopia. That is, until SHE arrived.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zamasu (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story VERY loosely follows part of the Dragonball Super arc. The emphasis on VERY.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zamasu knew exactly what his purpose as a Kai was.  It was clear, simple, and absolute. He harboured no doubts or guilt about what had to be done to achieve her perfect utopia. That is, until SHE arrived.</p><p>SHE was the reason why he felt this turmoil inside of him, this war that was raging and tugging at his soul, clouding his mind and judgement. Ever since SHE set foot on this sacred soil of his planet, soil that was only meant to be graced by the feet of gods, she was an upfront to everything he stood for.</p><p>That day she came, he had been so sure of his course of action and then… he saw her, and his world came crashing down in a chaotic mess.</p><p>She could still remember the first time she saw him, on that warm and sunny day.  There was a slight breeze that softly brushed over her cheeks and rustled her short auburn hair.  The air was so fresh and pure, every breath she took seemed to wash her soul clean.</p><p>She remembered taking in the beautiful horizons, slowly turning to take in a 360-degree view of the ever-stretching green fields, when her cognat eyes had fallen on him.</p><p>He had just stood there, glaring at her. She remembered being frozen in place, held captive by his silver eyes. She will never forget how her stomach had dropped and her breath had caught in her throat.</p><p>Yes, it was safe to say that Judith loved Zamasu from the moment she had first laid eyes upon him.</p><p>The day before her arrival, Zamasu had questioned his master Gowasu about the reason for her stay, as they sat under the sacred tree of balance, enjoying a cup of freshly prepared tea.</p><p>“I do not understand Master,” he had said. “Why is it that you would allow a mere mortal, and to be more specific, a human, to desecrate this sacred world with her presence?” His voice was even, steady, and calm.</p><p>“Zamasu,” Gowasu had answered, “You still have much to learn my young apprentice, so I will overlook your clear disdain for mortal beings.” He took a sip of his tea before he continued. He had not noticed the frown that had appeared on Zamasu’s face. “But to answer your question, Judith is to be our guest under orders from the Grand Priest.”<br/>
For a second Zamasu’s eyes slightly widened at Gowasu’s answer.</p><p>‘So even the great Grand Priest of our universe is poisoned by the impurities of these mortal.’ He grudgingly thought.</p><p>“I would like you to take this opportunity to interact with this human.” Gowasu continued. “Perhaps you will come to a better understanding of their purpose in our great universe.”<br/>
“If that is what you wish Master.” Was all Zamasu said, his voice betraying nothing of the disgust he felt at the thought of wasting his time with a filthy mortal.</p><p>And then he found himself, looking at this human, whom he had had such apprehensive thoughts of and even called filthy, but whom, standing there on the hill, her black, long sleeved dress sculpted around her features, was the most beautiful being he had ever seen.</p><p>Gowasu had started walking toward Judith. Zamasu, so deep in thought had not noticed his master’s advance.</p><p>“Zamasu!” Gowasu’s annoyed tone pulled him out of his stupor. “I thought you understood that Judith is our esteemed guest and as such, you are to extend her the same respect as you extend me.” Gowasu looked at Zamasu a moment longer, waiting for him to follow.</p><p>“My apologies Master.” He said in his normal monotone. “I was momentarily distracted.  Please forgive me.”</p><p>“ Remember Zamasu, to become a true Supreme Kai is to embrace all faucets of existence, no matter how brief those existences may be.” Gowasu said before continuing toward Judith, Zamasu in tow.</p><p>“Yes Master.” Was all he said. He was really getting sick of Gowasu’s persistent lecturing.</p><p>From where she stood, she watched as the two Kais had some brief exchange before both started walking toward her again.  She could see something that looked like annoyance on the younger Kai’s face, but the expression vanished as soon as it had appeared.</p><p>Judith stood where Whis had left her.  She was instructed  to wait at that exact spot and not to move from it. “Supreme Kai Gowasu and his apprentice will be here shortly to welcome you.” Was all he said before disappearing in ball of light.</p><p>She had gotten used to these peculiar rules since her arrival in otherworld and had learned long ago that it was better not to question them, but just to go with the flow. Not because she was afraid of being reprimanded, but because of the explanation that would follow.  It sometimes went on for hours! Rather just go with it than risk dying of boredom.</p><p>They were close enough now for her to study them in more detail.  The older wrinkly Kai was Gowasu, that much she could surmise. He was a more yellow green in colour than his younger counterpart and wore green potarra earrings whereas his apprentice wore orange ones (she herself was given pure white ones upon her arrival in otherworld).<br/>
‘Goodness” she thought. ‘I wonder how old he is.’ Referring to the elder Kai. ‘A few thousand years or perhaps a few eons.’ </p><p>‘Why don’t you ask him Judith?’ her inner self, which she referred to as little Miss Judy, perked up her head. Off course she would never dream of asking one such as him a question like that, but heck, there is no harm in wondering.</p><p>Her eyes moved to the younger Kai.  His silver-grey eyes had not left her once, and she was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. He was tall, lean, but muscular. But more importantly, damn he was so handsome!</p><p>‘Well what did you expect?” little Miss Judy screamed, ‘He is a god after all’.</p><p>Unbeknownst to her, she was slightly flushed by the time they reached her.</p><p>“Welcome honoured guest!” Gowasu greeted warmly. “We are thrilled to have you stay with us .” He seemed to genuinely mean it. “I am Gowasu, the Supreme Kai of universe 10. It seems our atmosphere might take some getting used to, you are completely flushed my dear!” </p><p>“Wha-.” Judith touched her cheeks and felt they were indeed burned up. She laughed nervously. ‘Get it together Judith!’ she thought.</p><p> “Thank you for your warm welcome Sir.” She nervously extended her hand in the gesture of a handshake, not sure what else to do. “My name is Judith, but I expect you already knew that.” Gowasu took her hand and shook it, having seen this done countless times when humans would make new acquaintances.</p><p>“This is my apprentice and Supreme Kai in training, Zamasu.” The older Kai gestured toward him.</p><p>“H-hi.” Judith’s voice shook a little as she stretched her hand out the him as well.</p><p>He merely continued to glare at her, his eyes moved down to her hand and then back up to her face.  She did not think his glare could hold more animosity, but the look he gave her then seemed to scream: ‘Do you really expect me to touch that?’</p><p>‘Wow.’ Judith thought. ‘What a jerk.’ ‘Amen to that sister.” Little Miss Judy spoke up. She withdrew her hand awkwardly.  Gowasu was watching his apprentice closely.<br/>
“Zamasu…” he warned. “I made myself clear.” He said sternly.</p><p>Judith watched Zamasu’s eyes as they bore into her. ‘There it was again!’ she thought, seeing a micro expression cross his handsome features. ‘Is that annoyance?’<br/>
Just then he closed his eyes, barely giving her a bow.</p><p>“Welcome.” He said in an emotionless voice. “Forgive me for my lack of response to your greeting.” he continued, “I have not been around as long as Master Gowasu to be accustomed in your ways.” He finished, straightening up and returning to glare at her with clear disdain.</p><p>‘Yeah, bullshit.’ Judith thought. ‘He might think I fell for that lame excuse and his Master may be extremely thick or just gullible, but I can tell that was a lie.’ With every passing second, she was beginning to like him less and less.  Sure, he was tall, handsome and a god, but he was also a major jackass.</p><p>“That’s better.” Gowasu said.</p><p>‘Oh yeah, totally gullible.’ Judith decided. Just then she caught a glimpse of Zamasu’s face out of the corner of her eye. ‘Was that smugness?’ She was starting to figure him out. ‘He may be good at hiding his emotions,’ she thought, ‘and this old timer may be gullible enough to believe him, but he needs to think twice if he thinks his tricks are going to work on me. Two can play that game.’ She turned to face him, with an utter look of serenity on her face.</p><p>“Uh-um.” Gowasu cleared his throat, forcing both Judith and Zamasu to break up their death stare to look at him.</p><p>“Zamasu, please escort Judith to her chambers, then bring her to me and prepare us a fresh pot of tea.” Gowasu ordered.  For a moment Judith expected Zamasu to refuse, but much to her surprise, he answered. “Off course Master.” Before turning to her with a murderous look in his eyes.</p><p>“Please follow me Miss Judith.” His words were dripping with distain.  She thought for a second to ask Gowasu to accompany them, she had no great desire to be alone with Zamasu, but just then Little Miss Judy popped up again. ‘Don’t you dare!’ There was no way in hell she was going to allow Mr High and Mighty here to get the better of her.</p><p>“You are to kind.” She said sweetly before both of them set of, Zamasu leading the way.</p><p>‘This mortal has no idea who she’s dealing with.  I am a god, superior in every way. She should enjoy herself while she can. I will not allow myself to succumb to the weaknesses of man.’</p><p>Meanwhile Judith was busy with her own train of thought. ‘That’s right Lord Smugness lead the way. Our chess match has just begun, and before we’re done, you’ll know the meaning of the phrase: hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.’</p><p>A small smile had formed on Judith’s lips, just as one appeared on Zamasu’s when he felt the jolt of excitement in her Ki.</p><p>‘This is going to be fun.’ They both thought as they neared the temple.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Do you truly deem it appropriate for a mortal to lay eyes on our sacred texts Master?” Zamasu had asked, but before Gowasu could scold his young apprentice, Judith had spoken.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The story is writing itself!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the rocky start, Judith had slept quite well.  He room was large and luxurious, the bed even more so.  She had an en-suite bathroom with a huge bathtub.  Despite the stark and bare exterior of the temple, Judith was pleasantly surprised to find that her room had two large patio doors that opened up unto a small private garden which was overgrowing with the most beautiful shrubs.  In one corner a small table and chair was nestled beneath a dense shrub with budding white flowers.</p><p>The following day, Gowasu had instructed Zamasu to show Judith to their library. With a scowl, Zamasu had questioned his Master. </p><p>“Do you truly deem it appropriate for a mortal to lay eyes on our sacred texts Master?” But before Gowasu could scold his young apprentice, Judith had spoken.</p><p>“And do you really think it’s any of your business where this mortals’ eyes go?” she said, gesturing to herself, clearly annoyed.</p><p>‘Maybe she’s more capable of handling my successor than I expected.’ Gowasu thought as he looked between the two of them.</p><p>Zamasu was clearly surprised that would so openly address him with a tone of annoyance, she was on his planet after all.</p><p>“It should be the business of every worthy go where mortals, such as you, stick their noses. And how dare you address me in such casual manner, I am a superior being!” He ranted at her, but instead of backing down, she countered.</p><p>“Well, maybe if you start acting like a superior being and not a tantrum throwing child, I will address you appropriately!”</p><p>“Why you-“, but Gowasu broke up the building argument before he could speak.</p><p>“Now, now you two. There’s nothing to get worked up about.” He said calmly. “Zamasu, our sacred texts are written in the divine language, thus Judith will be unable to read them, even if she wanted to.” He then turned to Judith. “And Judith, please be patient with my apprentice, he still has much to learn.” He finished with a smile.</p><p>“Now please Zamasu, escort our guest to the library and return to me with a fresh pot of tea so that our lesson can begin.”</p><p>Both Judith and Zamasu held their tongues, choking back the sea of retorts they had ready to throw at each other.</p><p>“Please follow me.” Zamasu said through clenched teeth, his voice strained with the effort to bite back his anger.</p><p>“Very well.” Was all Judith could manage, struggling herself to keep her cool.</p><p>They walked in silence. Judith was making every effort she could to memorize the path to the library. She will be damned if she had to ask Mr Ego to show her the way again. Despite their mutual feelings of annoyance, they were acutely aware of each other’s presence and their close proximity.</p><p>Zamasu ventured a look at her from the corner of his eye.  She was clearly concentrating. ‘Probably trying to remember how to get the library.’ He thought. ‘Not that it would matter. Even if she somehow managed to find her way there again, she would need a key to open the door.’ he continued to muse. ‘And unfortunately, I have to only key.’ he thought smugly.</p><p>He noticed she was biting her lower lip, something she did without noticing whenever she was deep in thought or, like now, concentrating.  Zamasu found himself wondering what it would taste like if he was the one biting that lip… he froze mid step.</p><p>Judith had not noticed he had come to a stand still and walked straight into him, almost stumbling.</p><p>“Hey! A warning would be nice next time.” Judith said irritated.</p><p>Zamsu had barely noticed her speak. He was in complete shock that a thought such as that would cross his mind. Never, in all his existence, had he ever thought of such things. What made it worse, is the fact that he was having such thought about this mortal. Hid fists clenched in frustration.</p><p>‘Calm your mind.’ He said to himself before starting walking again.</p><p>Judith was at a complete loss. ‘What had just happened?’ She decided not to question him as she was getting a weird vibe from him, his Ki seemed to have grown heavy. She noticed his fists were clenched behind his back and a vein had appeared at his temple.</p><p>Even so, when she had bumped into him, it felt like she had walked into a solid wall. ‘His appearance will definitely throw someone of.’ She thought to herself. ‘His slender frame hides his strength perfectly and his uniform hides his muscular build.’ She continued to muse. ‘I can only imagine what it would feel like to be locked in his embrace…’ </p><p>Judith was so deep in thought she almost did not notice he came to stop and nearly walked into him again. She watched as a materialized a key out of thin air and unlocked the massive doors before the key vanished again.</p><p>‘That’s a handy trick…’ she thought.<br/>Zamasu stepped aside and beckoned her to enter.</p><p>“After you.” He sarcastically remarked, his eyes following her as she moved passed him .  She had planned a witty retort, but her mind went blank at the incredible sight in front of her.</p><p>Zamasu watched her intently, seeing every emotion as it crossed her face. ‘Such beauty…’ he thought as he watched her, tracing every outline of her face.</p><p>In front of Judith was one of the largest rooms she had ever seen, and every inch of the walls were covered in shelves upon shelves of books.</p><p>‘I’ve died and gone to heaven.’ She thought staring dumbstruck at the expanse of the library. The shelves were made of some dark wood and stretched three stories high. Every story had a small landing with intricately designed railings and spiral staircase. The ceiling was covered in a beautiful mural depicting a scale, a Kai of creation on one side and a destroyer god on the other. The carpet that adorned the floor was a deep red, the color of blood after exposed to the air.</p><p>Judith was oblivious to the fact that Zamasu was staring at her. A strange feeling had grown inside of him, seeing the look of awe and wonder on her face at the sight before her.<br/>Was it jealousy he felt? Did he wish she would look at him with same expression of adoration as she looked at these books?</p><p>‘How preposterous!’ he answered his self-conscious and shrugged it off.</p><p>“Zamasu-“ This was the first time she had said his name. His breath caught in his throat. The way she had said his name…</p><p>“I have never seen anything like this before.” She spoke tenderly.</p><p>He could not find words to answer her. His name falling from her lips… it felt so right. He wanted to hear her say it again and again, over, and over. He wanted to hear her scream his name in pure ecstasy…</p><p>Judith turned to look at him after his lack of response. There was look on his face she had net yet seen, longing or perhaps desire. She felt something tug at her heart. The expression did not last long before it was gone.</p><p>“Uh-um”. He cleared his throat, his stoic expression returning to his handsome features. “Well, I hope you find something you can read and understand human.” He said with a smirk, turning to leave.</p><p>‘Yup, there is was.’ Judith thought. ‘The snide remark.’</p><p>“You know, for someone that calls themselves a superior being, I’m surprised your most important task is to prepare tea.” She retorted.</p><p>‘Oh, that struck a nerve.’ She thought satisfyingly as she could she his eyes twitch slightly before he spoke.</p><p>“At least I won’t be stuck in the same inferior position as you mortals will, forever.”</p><p>‘Ugh, always an answer to everything.’ Judith thought grinding her teeth.</p><p>“You will remain here until I come to fetch you.” Was all Zamasu said before grabbing both doors.</p><p>“Hey wait!” Judith shouted. “You can’t just order me around! And what has given you the idea that I would listen to you even if you could bark orders at me?”</p><p>A sinister grin appeared on Zamasu’s face.</p><p>“Because, for one, once I shut these doors, I’ll lock you in and two, I’m the only one that has the key.”</p><p>Judith was about to protest when he slammed the doors shut in her face and she heard the lock turn. Judith stood with her mouth agape.<br/>‘He just shut me in.’ her mind slowly began to register. ‘That jerk just shut me in.’ </p><p>She closed her mouth, a vein appearing at her temple this time. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.</p><p>‘Well Judith.’ Little miss Judy spoke. ‘There are far worse situations you could find yourself in. For one, you could have been locked in here with Mr Jackass.’ She sighed. ‘And the first round goes to Lord Smugness.’</p><p>She had to admit, he did get the better of her this time. </p><p>‘No matter.’ She thought resolutely. ‘He’ll have to come get me sooner or later and then…’ she smiled to herself, ‘round two begins.’</p><p>She turned and walked to the nearest shelf, starting to scan through the books. </p><p>‘Gowasu had said that their the sacred texts were written in the divine language.’ Judith thought. ‘So, I guess I’ll just have to learn said language.’ She chuckled as she walked further into the library.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He hesitantly put his hand on one of her shoulders, realizing that this is the first time he had laid his hands on her.  He could feel her Ki flow under his palm, and it sent a jolt of electricity through his body.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judith did not know how long she was reading or what the time was. The last thing she remembered was reading something about a bonding stone and looking at one of the most beautiful jewels she had ever seen before she fell asleep.</p><p>Zamasu returned later that evening.  His instruction had lasted longer than he had anticipated. He would never admit it to himself, but he was ever so slightly nervous of finding her in the library, fuming with range.</p><p>He slowly opened the door. He has not told Gowasu that he had locked her in, as he was sure his Master would have some ludicrous reason why Zamasu had to learn to trust these mortals. He walked into the library, his hands behind his back as usual, his face stoical.</p><p>He found Judith curled into a ball on one of the black wingback chairs, fast asleep. The book she was reading lay on the floor next to her. Zamasu bent to pick it up and read the title: ‘Divine nomenclature, symbols and artifacts.’ He was mildly impressed. He placed the book onto the table in front of her. It appeared she had done quite some reading, as there was stack of books in front of her, all concerning the history of the universe.</p><p>Zamasu looked down at her sleeping form. She seemed so peaceful. If he had not witnessed it with his own eye, he would not have believed she could be even more beautiful while sleeping. ‘Probably because her mouth it shut.’ He thought bitterly, before a sad smile played on his face.</p><p>“Judith.” He said loudly, expecting her to wake up with a start, but much to his surprise, did nothing. “Judith!” he said again, louder than before, but still she did not stir.<br/>Unbeknownst to him, Judith was infamous for being a very deep sleeper, once she fell asleep, very few things could wake her up again. Whis and Vados had once joked that they would have to get some alarm bombs from Lord Beerus to get her to wake up.</p><p>Zamasu stared at her, unsure of what to do next. He considered leaving her there, she did seem moderately comfortable, but then he would never hear the end of it from Gowasu. He sneered at the thought of his Master reprimanding him.</p><p>‘So, three options.’ He thought. ‘One, try to rouse her by physical means. Two, use telekinesis and transport her to her room or three, carry her there himself.’ He was not sure why he even considered the third option, as if he would actually pick her up.</p><p>He hesitantly put his hand on one of her shoulders, realizing that this is the first time he had laid his hands on her.  He could feel her Ki flow under his palm, and it sent a jolt of electricity through his body. He gently shook her… nothing. He sighed and shook ger again, more firmly… still nothing.</p><p>‘For the love of-‘ he thought before taking her other shoulder and shaking her again fiercely this time loudly saying her name “Judith!”… She hung limp in his hands, still fast asleep.</p><p>‘Well, I tried.’ He dropped her back into the chair and headed for the door. Halfway there he turned and sighed with frustration, squeezing his eyes shut as he held the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. His other hand was glowing with purple energy and made a ‘come hither’ gesture. Judith floated of from the chair toward him. He turned and walked through the doors, waiting for Judith to float out behind him, before closing and locking the doors.</p><p>‘What are you doing, you fool?!’ his mind was screaming at him when he beckoned her body closer to him. </p><p>He wanted to touch her again and feel her Ki beneath his hands.  She dropped from the air and he caught her in his arms, cradling her bridal style. She stirred slightly from the sensation of falling. Zamasu froze. Great, how was he going to explain this to her if she woke up now… but she did not.</p><p>Instead she nestled her head into the crook of his neck, while her hand, which was hanging limp at her side moved to his chest, lightly gripping the front of his uniform. He could feel her breath on his neck and her body moving slightly with every steady breath she took.</p><p>She infuriated him, annoyed him beyond comprehension, her mere existence was an insult, but at the same time he knew with unwavering certainty, that he wanted her to be his, in every sense of the word.</p><p>‘You are a god. You have a higher purpose that must be fulfilled. This woman is merely a mortal and a distraction. Take care of her now!’ his conscious was screaming at him, but he pushed it from his mind as he started down the hall toward her room.</p><p>Zamasu laid her down gently. He reached and removed a lock of her auburn hair that had fallen across her face, allowing his fingers the brush down her cheek and onto her lips. He started to bend toward her before stopping. His fingers lingered a while longer on her soft lips. He clenched his jaw and pulled away.</p><p>Judith would later remember the figure walking toward the door, pausing to look back at her, before leaving. If she did not know better, she would have said is was Zamasu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, let me know if you guys want me to continue with the story...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>These mortals we watch, are they truly creatures worthy of our protection, sir?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Master. Your tea is served.” </p><p>It was a bright and beautiful day. Gowasu was once again seated beneath the sacred tree of balance enjoying the fresh air.  Zamasu merely stood by and watched.</p><p>“Oh my.” Gowasu had said. “What a lovely subtly sweet aroma. Let us see how it tastes.”</p><p>A smile was playing on Zamasu’s face as Gowasu brought the cup to his lips and took a sip.</p><p>“Tea made by one pure of heart is unclouded and always the most delicious to boot.” Zamasu bowed at Gowasu’s complement.</p><p>“Thank you very much Master.” He said, the sweet smile still on his lips.</p><p>“The fact that you can make this cup of tea shows me your heart is where it needs to be.” Gowasu continued. “Now, as long as you keep training your mind and body without letting pride intervene and continue to monitor the affairs of mortals to gain understanding, you’ll be in good shape.”</p><p>Zamasu’s mind flashed back to Judith in his arms the previous night. ‘Not now!’ he forced the image from his mind.  He had taken a seat opposite Gowasu and had also taken a sip of tea. ‘Yes!’ he thought triumphantly, ‘I have finally managed to get the tea exactly right, without exposing my true intentions.’ Zamasu set his cup down a  little more forcefully than he intended.</p><p>“Master Gowasu.” Zamasu spoke.</p><p>“Uhm.” Was all the old Kai said in response.</p><p>“There is something that’s been weighing on my mind lately.” He continued. Best he brings this to Gowasu’s attention now in order to divert any suspicions that may arise later.</p><p>“Go on, tell me.” Gowasu said.</p><p>Zamasu had a solemn look on his face as he began. “These mortals we watch, are they truly creatures worthy of our protection, sir?”</p><p>Gowasu’s eyes grew slightly wider as he heard such harsh words fall from his apprentice’s mouth.</p><p>“Huh.” Was all he said before Zamasu continued.</p><p>“With respect, I’ve observed more mortal dealings than I care to count. They thrive, quarrel, perish…” the tea in Gowasu’s cup trembled, “all on an endless loop.” The tea started to change color. “And so, it seems to me, for them to keep doing this is the height of futility.” He finished, almost sounding bored.</p><p>“Aah. That is the path mortals must take.” Gowasu answered patiently.</p><p>Zamasu could feel his anger rising. ‘How can this old fool be resigned to this fate!’ he thought before pushing his palms against the table, rising to his feet as he did so.<br/>“What sense does it make for us to protect these flawed being when they persistently repeat the same tragic mistakes.” He spoke angrily. “Would it not be more merciful on our part to put a halt to their hopeless cycles once and for all?”</p><p>“Aah.” Gowasu started to explain. “The role of the Supreme Kai and all other Kais is creation. We are not meant to have a direct hand in our creations affairs if we can avoid it.” He continued. “You do understand that don’t you?” He asked rising from his seat.</p><p>“Soooo, you would have me do nothing and just ignore the mortals perpetual folly.” Zamasu commented bitterly as he and Gowasu made their way back to the temple.</p><p>“No, no. We do not simply ignore the mortals. We watch over and nurture them. That is the position in which we find ourselves.” Gowasu answered. “Only one among us is permitted to intervene with their kind, that’s the destroyer.”</p><p>Zamasu sighed in frustration. ‘This fool will never understand.’ He thought.  He slowed, coming to a stop. Then another thought sprung into his mind: Judith. </p><p>“But Master Gowasu, if only destroyers are permitted to intervene in the affairs of these mortals, why has Lady Judith been sent to us by the Grand Priest?” He asked, wondering what excuse his Master would come up with this time.</p><p>“Zamasu!” Gowasu said sternly. “I want you to listen to me. Always remember where your place is. Even though we are the supreme rulers of our universe, even we must answer to one greater than ourselves, and that is the Grand Priest. It is not our place to question his wisdom. We must trust that Lady Judith’s purpose here will reveal itself in time.” And as an after thought Gowasu added: “And make an effort to get to know mortals better.” Gowasu looked at Zamasu over his shoulder as he spoke. “Is that understood?” he asked.</p><p>Zamasu’s expression had changed to anger and annoyance at this old man’s lecturing, but he decided not to push further, he had done enough, for now.</p><p>“Yes.” Zamasu answered bitterly.</p><p>“Why don’t you start by interacting with Lady Judith? She presents the perfect opportunity.”</p><p>“Wha-, I uhm, I don’t kn-“ Zamasu was mumbling, but Gowasu did not hear is attempts at protest.</p><p>“Speaking of which, where is Lady Judith?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zamasu had listened to every word she spoke, he could tell there was more, something else she did not wish to share with his Master, he could hear it in her voice. He thought for a moment how strange it was that he was so attuned to her after only two days, but somehow, he could read her like an open book, like he had known her for years. He could sense her life force as easily as he could sense his own. Her slightly above average heart rate, her shallow breathing, her tone of voice, he could sense everything about her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“NOOOO!” a woman was screaming. “JUDITH!” she screamed. ‘Hey, that’s my name.’ Judith looked back at the woman. ‘I think I know her.’ Judith looked down at herself, she was small, no more than 5 years old. Someone was holding her, carrying her away from the screaming women.  She looked  up at the figure that was carrying her, but she could not decern a face, it was black and blurry. A loud noise cracked through the air, a flash of white light, an agonizing scream, heat from a raging inferno … “Zama-!”</p><p>“Suu!!” Judith yelled sitting up in her bed, she was dripping with sweat. Her heart was racing, her breath shaky. ‘A dream?’ she thought. ‘Just a dream.’ She sighed. She noticed she was trembling.</p><p>It was morning, the sun was pleasantly streaming in through her patio doors. She had somehow made it to bed… but how? ‘There was something.’ She tried her best to remember, but the thought slipped away. She noticed she was still wearing her dress from yesterday. Yesterday. The library. The look on his face. Her mind froze and rewind. Zamasu. He was supposed to come get her after he finished his training with Gowasu.</p><p>‘That jerk just left me locked in there!’ her unsettling dream was suddenly the last thing on her mind. ‘Ohohoh, he is going to get a piece of my mind!’ she thought flying out of bed and determinedly walked toward the door. She paused as she passed a mirror and glanced at her reflection. She looked quite the mess. ‘Maybe I should clean up first.’ She decided. ‘And then, he will get a piece of my mind!’ She walked into the bathroom.</p><p>… the temple courtyard …</p><p>Gowasu and Zamasu had reached the temple courtyard.  Zamasu had felt Judith’s Ki shift a few moments ago, her energy felt… wrong. If Gowasu had noticed it, he said nothing to his apprentice.  Her energy had returned to normal now.</p><p>“Why don’t you prepare some fresh tea for us Zamasu?”</p><p>“Yes Master.” He bowed and turned to leave when Gowasu added: “But first see if you can find Lady Judith.” Zamasu stopped dead in his tracks, he slowly turned back to Gowasu with a look of incredulity on his face. Gowasu continued to speak, oblivious to his apprentice’s expression. “I have not had the pleasure of sharing a cup of tea in her company.”<br/>“With respect Master Gowasu…” Zamasu was cut short by his master. “I thought I made myself clear on this subject Zamasu.” Gowasu’s voice was stern.  Zamasu bit on his teeth. ‘Does this old fool truly want me, me the future supreme kai, to go fetch this human just so he can have tea with her?’ Zamasu felt his anger swell.</p><p>Just then, the double doors leading to the left of the courtyard swung open, both Gowasu and Zamasu turned at the sudden disturbance.</p><p>There she was, her presence was more commanding than before, Zamasu noted before he saw the vein on her temple.  His silver eyes met her yellow ones.  She had the most exceptional eye colour, he mused.  The irises were an extremely light brown, almost yellow and just around the pupil a thin sliver of red made its way around the circumference of each pupil. It was this sliver of red that seemed to be growing with her annoyance.</p><p>Despite all Judith’s attempts at preparing herself for when she saw him this morning, she could not help but feel the familiar fluttering in her stomach the moment their eyes met.</p><p>‘Remember your resolve Judith!’ she reminded herself as she felt her heart begin to melt under his intense gaze.</p><p>The effect she had on him was truly unprecedented.  As she stood there, looking at him, he found it difficult to breath or even move.</p><p>‘Remember your resolve Zamasu!’ he reminded himself.</p><p>“Good morning my dear!” It was Gowasu that spoke.  He smiled cheerfully at her. “Please join us! Zamasu was just about to go find you.” He beckoned to a third chair around a table in the middle of the courtyard. Zamasu said nothing.</p><p>‘So, he doesn’t know?’ Judith thought about how Gowasu would react when she told him about the incident in the library the previous day. ‘Locked in by this jerk.’ She looked back at Zamasu.  He watched her face closely and he did not miss the smirk that had crossed her lips momentarily. He knew exactly what that smirk meant: ‘Game on.’</p><p>“Zamasu!” Gowasu scowled at his apprentice. “Have you forgotten your manner as well this morning?” Gowasu sounded annoyed and Judith could only wonder at what else Zamasu had forgotten.</p><p>“Good morning Miss Judith.” Zamasu spoke in his bored tone. “I trust you slept well?” he added dryly. His mind flashed back to his lingering fingers on her lips. Forcefully he pushed it aside.</p><p>“Good morning Master Gowasu. Zamasu.” She acknowledged him as she moved toward the table. She was not bothered to answer his question, knowing he meant it to be a rhetorical one. </p><p>Gowasu had noticed the tension between the two of them but decided not to comment on it…yet.</p><p>“I must say,” Judith continued, “It has been some time since I last dreamt.” Zamasu stiffened a bit.</p><p>‘Did she remember?’ he thought.</p><p>As she reached the table, much to her surprise, Zamasu had pulled the chair out for her and as she sat down pushed her in. </p><p>‘Well I’ll be damned.’ Judith thought. ‘Somewhere beneath that arrogant demeanour, he does have manners.’</p><p>“How interesting.” Gowasu commented. For a moment neither Judith nor Zamasu knew to what Gowasu was referring to: her dream or his sudden act of politeness. “Why don’t you tell me about this dream of yours while Zamasu prepares a fresh pot of tea?” Gowasu sat down to Judith’s right.  </p><p>Zamasu had already started walking away when Judith ventured a look his way. As soon as he was out of sight, he leant against the wall, focusing his senses. He wanted to know what it was that Judith thought she dreamt, concerned that she was somehow conscience of his presence in her room.</p><p>“When was the last time you had a dream Lady Judith?” Gowasu asked.</p><p>“I honestly cannot remember sir.” Judith answered. “Now that I think about it,” she continued, “I can not seem to remember having dreamt at all.” She was telling the truth, Zamasu could sense her sincerity.</p><p>“I see.” Gowasu answered. ‘How peculiar.’ he thought ‘The Grand Priest must have sealed some parts of her mind.’ “Tell me what you dreamt.”</p><p>Judith recounted the brief scene she saw before her, off course she left out the part where she woke up drenched in sweat, breathless and trembling.</p><p>“I mean, it felt like a dream,” Judith spoke, “but at the same time it felt more like a memory.” She could not say for certain, but the woman she saw looked so familiar.</p><p>Zamasu had listened to every word she spoke, he could tell there was more, something else she did not wish to share with his Master, he could hear it in her voice. He thought for a moment how strange it was that he was so attuned to her after only two days, but somehow, he could read her like an open book, like he had known her for years. He could sense her life force as easily as he could sense his own. Her slightly above average heart rate, her shallow breathing, her tone of voice, he could sense everything about her.</p><p>“Dreams are often ways of our subconscious to communicate with us…” Gowasu had started to speak.</p><p>‘Ugh!’ Zamasu thought. ‘That is my que to go.’ He headed off to fetch a fresh pot for Gowasu’s tea. He had no desire to listen to his master dawdling on and on about the greater meaning of things.  He heard enough of this type of wisdom daily with his training.  Still, he found it interesting that there were parts of Judith’s mind that was inaccessible to her.<br/>‘Why do you care?’ his conscience spoke. ‘You have much bigger and more important things to think about that the dreams of a weakling human.’ He knew he should not care, but her presence here was already strange and now it had been revealed that someone had tampered with her memories. ‘Could this simply be a coincidence?’ he thought ‘Or are we both pawns in someone else’s game?’ the mere thought that someone could be using him, a god, enraged him.  He would have to find the true reason for Judith’s visit.</p><p>… in the courtyard …</p><p>“…is to understand the order of all things…” Gowasu was still talking.  Judith had stopped listening a while ago, she could see his lips moving, but she could not hear a word he was saying.</p><p>‘He really enjoys the sound of his own voice.’ She thought. ‘I wonder how Zamasu remains so patient during his master’s monologues.’ She continued to muse. ‘No wonder he is so cranky, who wouldn’t be after how many years of this…’ she almost cracked a smile.</p><p>“Aah, Zamasu.” Gowasu said, looking beyond Judith at his apprentice. “I was wondering what was keeping you.”</p><p>Judith did not look over her shoulder, she could feel his eyes on her.</p><p>“My apologies Master.” He said. “But one cannot rush to produce a perfectly balanced pot of tea.” Judith heard the sarcasm in his voice, surely Gowasu had also.</p><p>“All too true my apprentice.”</p><p>Judith nearly fell of her chair. She felt like slapping Gowasu across the face. ‘Seriously! How can he be this ignorant!’ Judith could already see Zamasu laughing at the  old Kai’s gullibility in her mind’s eye.</p><p>“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long Miss Judith?” Zamasu said with amusement in his voice.</p><p>‘Oh, he is good.’ Judith thought. ‘He knew Gowasu was about to go into one of his all inspiring monologues, that is why he left so hurriedly.’ Judith forced a smile, biting on her tongue not to bark something at him.</p><p>“Not at all Zamasu.” She tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. “A short insight into Gowasu’s mind is nothing compared to a lifetimes worth of awe-inspiring wisdom.”</p><p>Zamasu nearly started laughing as he heard the true meaning hidden beneath her words, but he merely gave her a knowing smile before placing an empty cup and saucer in front of her.  He made to pour her some tea, but she hastily stopped him.</p><p>“Oh, no thank you.” He looked at her quizzically.</p><p>“I don’t drink tea.” She said. Gowasu sitting to her right choked on his sip of tea and Zamasu looked at her as if she had just committed some act of blasphemy before a grin crossed his handsome face.</p><p>“A-are you alright Master Gowasu?” Judith asked, surprised at his reaction to her polite refusal. She looked at Zamasu for help, not expecting any.</p><p>The grin was still gracing his face and Judith knew it was genuine.  She felt something tug at her heart again as she looked at him.  Gowasu was still coughing from the tea he inhaled. Zamasu chuckled and said: “Please forgive my Master Gowasu, but I do not think that he has ever met anyone who did not enjoy or at least drank tea. And neither have I…” he looked into her cognat eyes. “You are turning out to be quite the conundrum Miss Judith.” He said intrigued.</p><p>‘I am merry to be of your disposal my most holiest of deities.’ She could not form a coherent thought under his gaze, even more so in the way he spoke to her now.  The mask was gone, and here, in front of her stood the real Zamasu.  She wanted to know him, know all of him. Oh, how she longed for him. The world had disappeared around them and all that existed in that moment were the two of them.</p><p>“Oh goodness.” Gowasu spoke, causing Judith and Zamasu to be jerked back to reality.</p><p>Judith almost groaned audibly in irritation. Gowasu had interrupted the one real moment she had experience with Zamasu. ‘Will I ever have the chance again…’ she thought.<br/>Zamasu swallowed heavily, tearing his eyes away from Judith’s and refocusing on Gowasu. The mask was back on, his face was stoical, void of any emotion, as he sat opposite him, to Judith’s left.</p><p>“I have always believed tea is the best instrument with which to measure the purity of one’s soul.” Gowasu continued to speak. Judith’s annoyance was growing with every second. “Zamasu is right in saying what we have never met anyone who refused our tea.”</p><p>“Oh-“ Judith started to speak but was cut short by Zamasu.</p><p>“Then again Master, we have also never met anyone who wore the same clothes twice in a row without changing.” He said with his eyes closed, his face solemn.</p><p>‘I knew it!’ Little miss Judy yelled. ‘I knew he was a cunning ass, just biding his time, waiting for the right moment! Don’t let him fool you Judith!’ The vein had reappeared at Judith’s temple.</p><p>“This isn’t the same dress!” she yelled at him in outrage. Sure, her clothes looked similar in appearance, but the dress she wore the previous day had a normal shaped neck, today’s dress had a turtleneck, clearly, they were completely different!</p><p>Zamasu merely sat with his eyes closed before answering snidely “You can hardly blame me for not noticing.” He opened his eyes and flashed her the most charming smile she had ever seen in her existence, while calmly adding: “You always wear black.”</p><p>He lied. He had noticed the difference, but he just could not restrain himself from annoying her, and if lying was the way to do it… worth it.</p><p>Before Judith could answer, Gowasu had risen from his seat and so had Zamasu, both were looking toward the entrance of the temple. She leaned back to sneak a peek past Gowasu only to see Whis bowing respectfully at the two Kais.</p><p>“Whis!” Judith shouted, jumping from her chair, and sprinting toward him. He caught her with his free arm as she gave him a bear hug.</p><p>“Ohohohoh!” Whis exclaimed, delighted at her enthusiasm to see him. “I must admit, I never get used to your human ways of expressing happiness.” He smiled warmly down at her.</p><p>Zamasu felt like launching himself at this angel that dared look at Judith that way, just seeing someone else touch her made his insides turn in anger. The same feeling, he had felt in the library had crept on him again. Yes. It was jealousy.</p><p>“Ah, welcome Whis.” Gowasu greeted the angel.</p><p>“To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?” Zamasu continued in a strained voice. </p><p>Hearing the tone in his voice, Judith let go of Whis and turned to look at him, he was clearly having trouble containing himself.  Whis had also caught his tone, but paid it no never mind.</p><p>“Master Gowasu.” Whis looked at him. “The Grand Priest has requested an audience with you. I am to accompany you to meet with him immediately.”</p><p>Shock played on both Gowasu and Zamasu’s faces. Judith just looked confused.</p><p>“Will Miss Judith be accompanying us on this trip?” Gowasu inquired.</p><p>Whis happily replied: “Unfortunately, not this time Master Gowasu. The Grand Priest was extremely specific that you and only you are to meet with him. That means Judith and your apprentice will just have to wait for you here.”</p><p>There was an audible gasp from Judith. ‘Stay? Here? Alone? With Zamasu?’ Whis giggled at her response. Judith was both terrified and excited at the prospect. She was not afraid that he would hurt her, but that temper of his was something real nasty.</p><p>“I see.” Gowasu answered. “Well then Zamasu, Judith, we will discuss this tea business as soon as I return.” Whis lifted a brow at his statement.</p><p>“Ahum-“ was all Zamasu managed to utter.</p><p>“Miss Judith, please feel free to tour our lovely planet in my absence.  Zamasu will be more than happy to guide you.” Gowasu had reached Whis.</p><p>“Ahum-“ was still the only sound that came out of Zamasu.</p><p>“But, huh, Whis!” Judith started to protest, but it was to late. Both he and Gowasu had disappeared in a bright flash.  Judith blinked a few times before steeling her nerves and turned towards Zamasu.</p><p>‘Oh great.” She thought when she found him looking at her, already glaring. ‘And so, the game continues…’ she thought as she suddenly became all to aware that they were the only two living things on the planet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Your mere existence is an inconvenience, human.” He had closed his eyes. He could not bare to look at her as the insult rolled off his tongue. “Besides,” he added, still not looking at her, “I am still finding our little game mildly amusing.” His eyes snapped open. “But do not expect my amusement to last forever.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I could not help but notice,” Zamasu broke the uneasy silence, “you did not inform Gowasu about our unfortunate circumstances we found ourselves in yesterday.” A small smile had appeared on his face as he spoke.</p><p>“Circumstances you solicited.” Judith snapped back at him before she could stop herself. Zamasu merely continued to smile.</p><p>“Nevertheless.” He said. “Could it be that you were hoping to use said information against me?” he asked in his trademark bored tone, his silver eyes watching her intently.</p><p> </p><p>Her nerves grew slightly less tense. She folded her arms across her chest and mimicked his expression and bored tone as she spoke. “Why do you ask? Are you concerned that it might cause you an inconvenience?”</p><p>Zamasu merely chuckled and replied: “Your mere existence is an inconvenience, human.” He had closed his eyes. He could not bare to look at her as the insult rolled off his tongue. “Besides,” he added, still not looking at her, “I am still finding our little game mildly amusing.” His eyes snapped open. “But do not expect my amusement to last forever.” Zamasu felt the shift in her demeanour, he had definitely struck a nerve. The smile she had, had vanished and he could see she was clenching her jaw.</p><p>‘That is it!’ she thought. It was about time that she knocked this pompous ass of his high horse.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” she started, making every effort to keep her voice under control, “I have had about as much of your self-righteous bullshit as I can stand.”<br/>Zamasu’s eyes widened in surprise at her frank statement, he was not expecting this…</p><p>“I know you cannot stand me,” she was struggling to keep her voice from rising, “but guess what? The feeling is mutual, so get over yourself!” She was, off course, lying through her teeth, she was absolutely smitten with him, but he did not need to know that.  She saw his annoyance at her last remark.</p><p>“What?” she asked amused. “Did you think I would fall down at your feet and worship you just because you claim to be a god? If so, you are in for a surprise buddy.”</p><p>‘Buddy!? Had she lost her mind!? Zamasu thought angrily. She was pushing all the wrong buttons.</p><p>“Watch your tone with me human.” He warned her in a dark voice.</p><p>“And that’s another thing.” She continued, oblivious to his growing anger. “My name is Judith. Judith. Say it with me!” she invited. He was having trouble not to launch at her in anger. “I know! I get it, I am human. I know I am mortal, so you do not need to remind me! I am not an idiot!” She had completely lost it. It was high time this jerk got a piece of her mind.</p><p>“You are acting like an idiot to speak to me in such a-“</p><p>“I am not finished!” she yelled at him. If she weren’t so far gone, she would have noticed the dangerous look that had appeared on Zamasu’s face. “I don’t know what your problem is, but I couldn’t care less about your sentiments about immortality, inferior species, unworthy gods or whatever else you occupy yourself with.” She was ranting at this point. “So, from now on I expect you to treat me with some degree of decency, that is, if your overblown ego will allow it. And if you do manage by some miracle to show me some respect, I will be sure to stay out of your way. Make my life miserable, and I will repay it in kind. You had better get used to me because I am not going anywhere soon.” She finished.</p><p>‘Did she just threaten me?!’ Zamasu thought, clenching his fists at his sides.</p><p>‘Damn, that felt good!’ Judith though. She would have done a fist pump, had she not finally noticed Zamasu. All the colour drained from her face.</p><p>‘Maybe I got a little carried away…” Judith thought nervously as she watched him.</p><p>He was shaking with rage and she could feel the air grow heavy as his energy rose. He looked at her with murderous intent. Judith found she was cemented in place, she could not move. ‘Is he doing this?’ she thought frantically as she tried her best to at least try and escape.</p><p>“You…” he growled at her and she shrunk way from the malice in his voice. “You insulant little-“</p><p>His speed was incredible. Before Judith could register it, he had sprung from his position behind the table and had crossed the distance between them.  She felt an immense pressure against her chest before she flew through the air, her back hitting the temple wall so hard, it left a crack. The wind was knocked from her lungs and she began to fall forwards but was caught by Zamasu.</p><p>He had seized her by the neck. He forcefully pinned her to wall and lifted her, his hand clenched tightly around her throat. Her toes were barely touching the ground. She grabbed his wrist with both hands. He was beside himself with rage.</p><p>“I could kill you in an instant.” He hissed at her. She was struggling to remain conscience. He kept her lifted just high enough off the ground to limit her oxygen, but not high enough to actually choke her.</p><p>‘My god.’ Judith thought. ‘He is even more irresistibly attractive when his angry.’ She scolded herself at her inappropriate thought. Why would she think something like that in a moment like this!</p><p>‘Blame it on the lack of oxygen dear.’ Little Miss Judy offered.</p><p>Judith knew she should be terrified, scared out of wits, see her life flash before her eyes, but his display of power and dominance had the exact opposite effect. She felt alive, excited, and even though she hated herself for it, aroused.</p><p>Zamasu had lost all sense of self control, his rage burned red hot. When he finally regained some of his senses, he found that he had Judith pinned to a wall, his hand was on her throat and he had just finished saying something about killing her.</p><p>He would have let her go immediately, but he noticed something peculiar about the whole situation: she was not struggling. Sure, she was holding onto his wrist and hand, but not in an attempt to break free, if anything, she seemed to not want  him to let go. </p><p>He felt for her energy, which was so familiar to him, expecting to find fear, instead, he found something altogether different. A strange warmth had shot up from his core. He slowly brought Judith down so that her feet were one again firmly planted on the ground, but he did not let go of her throat. Judith was grateful Zamasu decided not to let go of her, she was sure she would collapse in a pitiful heap due to fact her legs had turned to jelly.</p><p>‘Just continue to blame it on the lack of oxygen.’ Little Miss Judy repeated.</p><p>Judith watched his face intently; she could see he was struggling to come to a decision.</p><p>‘Could it be?’ she allowed herself to think. She was unaware that Zamasu was watching her the same way, seeing the desire in her eyes.  He started to lean into her. ‘Judith…’ he thought. She saw the same desire burn in his eyes. Neither noticed that their breathing had grown slightly heavy. Then………….. He stopped dead. He looked deep in her eyes. There was a pained expression on his face.</p><p>‘Judith. What I wouldn’t give to take you here and now.’ he thought. ‘But don’t you understand, my duty compels me not to.’ He swallowed hard.</p><p>Judith saw the pleading look in his eyes, as if he were begging her to understand…something.</p><p>Judith had started to reach out to him when he suddenly took more than a few steps back and away from her… out of her reach. For a few moments they just stared at each other in stunned silence. Zamasu slowly returned his hands to behind his back in usual manner.</p><p>“Forgive me…” he started to say in a strained voice but did not speak further. Judith just stared at him. He could not think of something to say or what excuse to offer. Should he apologize, say he is sorry? Tell her he did not know what he was doing? Assured her that he would never hurt her? How could he say any of these things, when he knew all of them were lies.</p><p>Was he truly sorry that he slammed her into the wall and made her feel such inappropriate sensations? Did he truly not know what he was doing when he leaned into her, begging her to understand why he could not go further. Would he truly never hurt her when they both experienced such intense feelings?</p><p>How could he say anything when they were both painfully aware of the unspoken truth?</p><p>“Well.” Judith broke the silence. “I hope you feel better now that you got that out of your system.” She winced as she moved away from the wall and felt a dull pain emanating from her back, where she would undoubtedly have a bruise by tomorrow. “But let’s be honest,” she continued “You wanted to throw me against a wall since the moment I set foot on this planet.” She chuckled, wincing again at the pain.</p><p>Judith knew all to well why he did not speak, she could not think of anything either, so she resorted to her ‘go-to’ solution whenever she found herself stuck in an awkward situation: comic relieve. She risked a glance in his direction and was relieved to see that it worked.</p><p>‘Old and faithful.’ She thought satisfied.</p><p>Much to her distress, he had caught her glance. ‘Oh crap!’ she cursed as the literally felt the heat in her face rise, putting the colour red to shame. She was blushing furiously at the wild thoughts that was still swirling around in the back of her mind. She immediately turned away from him and pretended to look at a particularly interesting brick.</p><p>She heard Zamasu chuckle behind her and the fact that she knew, he knew, made even her ears turn red.</p><p>“Judith.” He had said her name. She immediately noticed that his tone was different, less scornful, but then again, if there was not at least a hint of arrogance in his voice, then Zamasu would not be Zamasu.</p><p>“Follow me.” Was all he said before he walked past her in the direction of the temple doors.</p><p>“Uhm… where are we going?” she asked. She would much rather spend the rest of the day held up in the library, surrounded by books. She wanted, no, she needed time to think.</p><p>“Somewhere far more interesting than that brick.” He replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Something about it, makes me feel uneasy, not grounded.” She continued staring into his eyes. “It’s like its calling to me from some far of place in time, pulling me there.” Zamasu continued to watch her, she was clearly not feeling well. “I can feel it beating in my head.” Her vision was growing fuzzy. “Zamasu.” She said. “Get me out of here.” She closed her eyes as her world started to spin and she felt herself falling into darkness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walked in silence for a while. Judith walked beside Zamasu, while making sure to keep a good distance between them, no need to tempt fate…</p><p>Zamasu had led her out of the temple onto a path that seemed well traveled. The area around this particular area was bare, no trees or shrubs or flowers were visible, only short, neat cut grass. The air felt different here, Judith had noticed. She wanted to say that the air felt balanced, if air could even be balanced, the effect was not pleasant.</p><p>Zamasu continued to lead her away from the temple. He had decided to take her to Gowasu’s favorite place on the planet. He hoped his Master would stop nagging him if he did what Gowasu suggested before he and Whis had taken off: ‘Feel free to tour our planet’ he had said. Although it was part of the reason for this expedition, it was not the main reason, but Zamasu could not bring himself to admit the truth. He wondered if she had noticed the change in atmosphere yet.</p><p>He enjoyed walking with her, like this, in silence. It was not an awkward silence, it felt comfortable. How rare it is do be in the presence of someone, but neither feeling the need to speak about trivialities?</p><p>A few seconds later Judith saw a massive tree appear out of thin air.  It was the result of a mirage of course, but still, the sheer size of it was almost incomprehensible that physics and light would be able to hide it.</p><p>‘You are such a nerd sometimes…’ Little Miss Judy sighed.</p><p>It was clear that the tree was their destination. Judith glanced sideways at Zamasu. If he were taking her to see a tree when she could have been snuggled up in a chair with a good book, she was seriously going to pissed. </p><p>As if he could hear her thoughts, he suddenly spoke. “Gowasu has instructed me to make a concerted effort to spend more time interacting with you.” And then he added hurriedly: “As part of my preparation and training.” He said the last part a little more loudly that he intended.</p><p>“And here I was thinking you actually had something to show me.” Judith joked.</p><p>Zamasu stopped mid step and whirled around to face her giving her a warning look.</p><p>“It was a joke!” Judith quickly explained, although she would not mind being pinned to a wall by him again… ‘Not now Judith!’ she reprimanded herself.</p><p>Painfully slowly Zamasu’s expression changed from dangerous to annoyed before he spoke.</p><p>“You are testing my patience.”</p><p>“You need to get a sense of humor.” Judith defended.</p><p>“Your sense of humor angers me.” Zamasu replied.</p><p>“Then you need to learn to control your temper.” She answered.</p><p>‘This woman is impossible!’ Zamasu thought to himself, but underneath his annoyance and frustrations he found himself amused and attracted to her stubbornness. As he looked at her now, he had to stop himself from bursting out in a fit of laughter at the pose she had struck.</p><p>Judith had unconsciously crossed her arms across her chest in defiance, had turned her head to the side and had stuck her nose in the air.</p><p>‘He is insufferable!’ Judith thought annoyedly. Eventually though she had to look at him and found a bemused smile playing on his lips.</p><p>“What?” She asked at the staring god.</p><p>“I did not take you for a posing type.” Was all he said before turning away from her and walking onward toward the tree, clearly chuckling.<br/>Judith looked at him perplexed for a moment before she noticed the ridiculous stance she had assumed.</p><p>‘Dammit!’ she scolded herself. ‘That is twice now he has had a laugh at your expense Judith! Get a hold of yourself.” Little Miss Judy scolded her further.</p><p>By the time she had caught up with Zamasu, they had reached the base of the tree and was standing in its massive shadow. Its size was even more awe inspiring up close.  Judith could see millions if not trillions of leaves sprouting from every branch, packed densely.  She noticed that the tree seemed to be losing leaves, even though it did not seem to be deciduous.</p><p>“This is the Tree of Balance.” Zamasu spoke softly. “Gowasu’s favorite place on the planet.” He continued to watch her closely as he felt a microscopic shift in her life force.</p><p>Judith looked amazed at the tree.  She was moving subconsciously, moving closer to it, something was pulling her in. She could hear a soft thumping noise, like a drum beating from some far-off place. The rhythm was hypnotic, and it made her head swim.</p><p>‘Something is not right.’ She thought instinctively. ‘You need to focus on something else, anything else, now!’ Her instincts were warning her.</p><p>“It’s enormous.” Judith remarked, trying to keep her voice steady. “But I’m guessing it’s more than just an above average large tree.” She tried to sound light-hearted but failed miserably. The words came out in uneven breaths. She tried to focus all of her attention on Zamasu (which was not hard) and she found that the beating grew more distant and less intense, as she looked into his cool silver eyes.</p><p>Zamasu had noticed immediately that Judith had grown uneasy but decided to continue. “You are right in your assumption. This tree represents every single living being in existence in our universe.” He saw that her unrest was starting to return. “Each leave on this tree represents one single specific being from the moment of its existence right through to it’s death.” He had started moving toward her, his eyes keeping hers captive.</p><p>“I see.” She tried to respond weakly, she had started to back away from him, why, she did not know.</p><p>“As each being begins existence,” he moved closer as she moved away, “a new leave sprouts.” Closer still. “It continues to grow until its reaches the end of it’s existence,” he was only a few steps away from her now, “then the leave withers and dies and falls to the ground.” Her back struck the tree; she was completely backed up into it. “Dust to dust.” Zamasu finished inched from her face.</p><p>She could feel the warmth radiating from his body as he stood so close to her, so close, but not touching, his hands had never left their position behind his back.</p><p>“Now that I have explained…” he spoke in the same soft voice he had started with. “Tell me why it is, that you cannot seem to be able to stand being so close to it?” his eyes narrowed as he uttered the question.</p><p>He was so good at reading her. ‘Why is he so good?’ Judith thought. As she stood there, Zamasu inches away from her, her back (which was aching dully from the bruise that undoubtedly appeared there after the wall incident) pressed firmly against this strange beating tree, staring into his eyes, she felt that same familiar tug at her heart. A strange sensation had crept over her as she answered Zamasu truthfully.</p><p>“Something about it, makes me feel uneasy, not grounded.” She continued staring into his eyes. “It’s like its calling to me from some far of place in time, pulling me there.” Zamasu continued to watch her, she was clearly not feeling well. “I can feel it beating in my head.” Her vision was growing fuzzy. “Zamasu.” She said. “Get me out of here.” She closed her eyes as her world started to spin and she felt herself falling into darkness.</p><p>Zamasu caught her just as she started to collapse. He quickly picked her up in his arms, he was not a simpleton, he knew he had to get her away from that place as soon as possible, her energy had shifted seconds before she fainted and it didn’t feel right as she lay in his arms. It was the same strange energy he had felt from her that morning.</p><p>He was just about to take of flying to the temple when he froze in place. There, where Judith’s back had pressed against the tree, the bark was scorched, as if someone had tried <br/>to set in on fire. The grass where she had stood was dead, turned brown from decay. He considered the scene only a few moments longer before taking off.</p><p>… The Omni King’s Palace …</p><p>Gowasu sat in stunned silence. His mind had trouble wrapping itself around the conversation that had taken place after his arrival.  Gowasu knew that Lady Judith’s presence on their planet warranted a good reason but he never suspected anything close to this. The magnitude of the entire situation was incomprehensible. Gowasu stared at Whis, then Vados, and finally at the Grand Priest.  All of them had known, or rather, knows. How long have they carried this information and knowledge with them? Gowasu could only guess.</p><p>“I trust we can rely on your confidentiality and judgement when the time comes Supreme Kai.” The Grand Priest said. He had said it in such a way that it was both a question and statement. “As you know, the fate of your universe hangs in the balance.” The Grand Priest reiterated.</p><p>“O-Off course. You can rely on my utmost attention to the situation my lord.” Gowasu bowed in respect. “Your instructions will be carried out with concise actions.”</p><p>“Good. Thank you-“ the Grand Priest cut off mid-sentence, looking into the direction of universe 10.</p><p>“Oh dear.” Whis commented, his one hand covering mouth.</p><p>“Has something happened?” Gowasu asked troubled, thinking immediately of Judith.</p><p>“The cracks are starting to show father.” Vados warned the Grand Priest before taking off to universe 6.</p><p>“Whis will accompany you home Supreme Kai. You must leave immediately.” The Grand Priest informed Gowasu.</p><p>“What is going on?” Gowasu asked confused. “I do believe I deserve some sort of explanation, after all, I am the one heading into whatever situation has occurred.”</p><p>“Do not trouble yourself Supreme Kai. All is well with Judith.” Whis assured him calmly. “But I must agree with the Grand Priest, we must return to you planet immediately to prevent any further damage.”</p><p>“We will speak again Gowasu.” Was all the Grand Priest said before Whis had taken a hold of Gowasu’s shoulder and they shot out through space.</p><p>… Judith’s room …</p><p>“NOOOO!” a woman was screaming. “JUDITH!” she screamed. ‘Hey, that’s my name.’ Judith looked back at the woman. ‘I think I know her.’ Judith looked down at herself, she was small, no more than 5 years old. </p><p>“Please do not take her!” the woman had started begging. Someone was holding her, carrying her away from the screaming women.  She looked  up at the figure that was carrying her, but she could not decern a face, it was black and blurry. </p><p>“Do not dare grovel at my feet human!” the figure screamed angrily before kicking the woman away causing her to fly over the ground and come to a screeching halt. “You may have fooled the deity god,” the figure spoke in a distorted voice, “but your sly nature will have no effect on me!”</p><p>A loud noise cracked through the air and a flash of white light shot through the sky. “Let her go ****.” Judith could not see the person that had spoken. </p><p>“I truly cannot believe it! Am I the only one that realizes what an abomination this child is!” the black figure howled in rage. And then an agonizing scream, heat from a raging inferno … “Zama-!”</p><p>“Suu!!” Judith yelled, nearly jumping out off bed, instead jumping straight into Zamasu’s chest and arms. She was once again soaked with sweat. ‘That dream again?’ she thought still trying to wake up.</p><p>Zamasu had taken Judith to her room and had laid her on her bed. He was about to leave when he once again noticed her energy shifting back and forth between normal and that other state that felt so… evil.</p><p>Unconscious of what he was doing, he had sat down next to her on her bed and had taken hold of her hand and watching her as her dream started to unfold in her mind. She had started to breath heavily, her body struggling to keep up with the fluctuations in energy and it was not long before she was soaked through with sweat. She had woken screaming his name. </p><p>He had to admit, he did want to hear her scream his name, but in sweet ecstasy, not in a situation like this and not with such agony in her voice.</p><p>He had caught her as she flew upright. He felt her body trembling uncontrollably against his and he had wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She had grabbed onto him without hesitation, clutching his clothes in her closed fists and breathing heavily. </p><p>He felt her energy decrease and returned to normal. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck, just as she had done the night he had carried her from the library.</p><p>With a pang he came to a realization. ‘How many times am I going have to carry the woman to bed?’</p><p>Judith was all to aware of the predicament she found herself in, having had time to come to her senses. She could hear his steady heartbeat where her ear pressed onto his chest and his strong arms holding her close. If felt so right, like this was the way they were always meant to be, it felt safe.</p><p>Zamasu had trouble swallowing down the sea of emotions that had assailed him, like her, he had felt the same sense of surety. Something nagged at the back of his mind… was it destiny? He irritably snuffed the thought from his mind.</p><p>Judith was wondering how long he would allow her to cling to him.  As if in answer he said: “Don’t get used to this. Because it will not be happening again”</p><p>Judith smiled against his chest. “Off course it won’t.” And then she added in a serious and almost sad voice, “Why do you think I’m not letting go?” </p><p>She closed her eyes and pushed herself even closer to him. His body reacted as if it was on autopilot and he tightened his grip around her.</p><p>If Judith had looked up to his face just then, she would have seen the slight blush that had appeared on his cheeks…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gowasu and Whis had barely spoken a word since they left Grand Zeno’s palace.  The old Kai had so many questions that still needed to be answered.</p><p>“I can feel your unease Supreme Kai.” Whis said in a teasing voice.</p><p>“Oh-uhm-forgive me!” Gowasu stumbled over his words and almost let go of Whis’s shoulder.</p><p>“Oohohohoh.” Whis laughed. “Forgive ME for startling you.”</p><p>“May I ask you something Whis?” Gowasu asked the angel.</p><p>“I believe you will ask me your question regardless of my response, so please, go ahead.” Whis said lightly.</p><p>“O-okay…” Gowasu considered his words carefully, he did not want to offend this particular angel.</p><p>“Better ask your question quickly Supreme Kai!” Whis said cheerfully. “We are approaching your planet at considerable speed and will be there soon…”</p><p>“Yes, off course! I was wondering why the Grand Minister would take such an interest in this particular affair. Surely it has no impact on any of the other 12 universes.  Why would he trouble himself with such a trivial matter?”</p><p>Whis remained silent for a considerable amount of time before he answered.</p><p>“I am afraid the answer to your question is far to complex to explain to you fully in the time we have left before we reach our destination.” Whis thought for a moment longer before he spoke again. “So, let me offer this for now: In general histories have always had a tendency to repeat themselves, whether it be good or bad, but no histories repeat themselves more than 3 or 4 times.” He continued. “In this particular case, the same events occur again and again in endless cycle, no matter how much we alter the circumstances and time has no effect on them as well. It is simply not natural.”</p><p>Gowasu slowly started to catch on to what Whis was trying to say.</p><p>“I believe the Grand Minister endeavors to change the events in order to prevent a collapse of the entire natural order.” Whis said.</p><p>“I think I understand what you are trying to say Whis.” Gowasu remarked thoughtfully. “The Grand Minister fears that if the cycle is allowed to continue in an endless loop, it may destroy the entire cosmos, by defying nature.”</p><p>“That’s correct Supreme Kai.” Whis confirmed Gowasu’s revelation. “All the more reason for us to succeed in our endeavor this time.” Whis had just finished saying as they closed in on the planet.</p><p>“Aaaaaaah… TREE!” Gowasu shouted from behind Whis, his white hair standing straight up as if he was being electrocuted.<br/>“Oh my.” Whis said calmly as he saw the massive tree approaching fast. “How did I miss that?” He asked himself before quickly correcting course and missing the tree by millimetres. “My apologies Supreme Kai!” Whis laughed. “I don’t know where my head was.”</p><p>They landed gracefully just outside the temple.  Gowasu’s legs gave way beneath him almost immediately. “I am getting to old for this.” He sighed.</p><p>… Judith’s room …</p><p>Zamasu felt the approaching energies of Gowasu and Whis. He looked down at Judith still cradled in his arms. She had fallen asleep against his chest, lulled to sleep by the rhythm of his heartbeat. He could off course have left as soon as fell asleep, she was completely exhausted, the jumps in her Ki was more than her body could handle. But try as he may, he simply could not bring himself to let her go.  The proximity of her body had made it almost impossible for him to contain himself, but he decided that he would rather struggle with his desire than leave her.</p><p>But nothing lasts forever.  He did not know it then, but his words held an ominous irony.  He would discover that somethings do last for all eternity.<br/>He laid her down softly and gently removed her hands from his chest, which were still clutching his clothes.</p><p>‘Oh great.’ He thought looking down at his uniform. ‘Wrinkled…’ Gowasu was going to have a stroke when he saw his apprentice was donning wrinkled attire. ‘One could only hope…’ he thought bitterly.</p><p>Judith stirred slightly, feeling his warmth was gone and curled up into a ball, like an embryo. Zamasu forced himself to leave.  </p><p>When he was outside her room, he took a deep breath, steeling himself for the wave of questions Gowasu would probably have.  Gowasu must have felt Judith’s strange energy.  Zamasu could tell, even from this distance, something was wrong with Gowasu’s Ki.</p><p>He looked at Judith’s closed door one last time, closing his eyes, he turned and headed in the direction of the courtyard.</p><p>… the temple courtyard …</p><p>“Remember Supreme Kai.” Whis said. “It is imperative that neither Judith nor Zamasu becomes suspicious.”</p><p>“Yes, off course.” Gowasu said seriously.</p><p>Just then Zamasu appeared in the doorway leading to Judith’s chamber, but before he could speak, Gowasu had exclaimed: “Ah! There you are Zamasu! How are you my dear apprentice? I trust your time with Judith was uneventful, I mean, we are living on a secluded planet, how much is there that could have happened?” Gowasu laughed nervously.</p><p>Whis was dumbstruck before he palmed his forehead. “Unbelievable.” He sighed.</p><p>Zamasu stood in shock looking at Gowasu. ‘Did they give him something to drink while he was up there?’ he thought. “Uhm… welcome back Master Gowasu.” Zamasu spoke uncertainly. “It seems your visit was pleasant, judging by your excellent mood.”</p><p>“Oh yes! Pleasant! It was pleasant! Very pleasant!”</p><p>A huge sweat drop had appeared on Zamasu’s face.</p><p>Suddenly Whis smacked Gowasu from behind with his staff. “Haha! Forgive your Master Gowasu’s strange behavior. He had a terrible fright while we were landing.  He seemed to think that I would fly through your Tree of Balance on purpose!” Whis laughed nonchalantly while giving Gowasu a warning look, which the elder Kai immediately understood.</p><p>‘What is going on here?’ Zamasu thought. He had once heard of thing called a WTF moment and had never understood the concept… until now. After witnessing the duo in front of him he had only one thought: ‘WTF?’</p><p>“Tell me, where is the Lady Judith?” Whis asked. “I would hate to leave without saying goodbye and knowing her, she would definitely give me a hard time about it.” He smiled.</p><p>Zamasu had read the deceit in his words.  He knew Whis merely wanted to know if Judith was alright.  Zamasu smiled at Whis, a knowing smile, as he answered. “I’m afraid the Lady Judith is resting and I would hate to have to wake her. And as I’m sure you know; it is quite impossible to wake her once she has fallen asleep.”</p><p>Gowasu had noticed the unspoken exchange that was taking place between Whis and Zamasu. Zamasu felt a sweet satisfaction at the angel’s concern and the fact that he, Zamasu, <br/>was now the one politely denying him access to Judith. He could still see the way Whis had looked at Judith as she had embraced him, his anger swelled just at the thought of someone other than himself touching her.</p><p>“Resting? At this hour?” Gowasu interrupted, sensing the unease growing between the two heavenly beings.</p><p>Zamasu shifted his cool gaze to Gowasu. “Yes, I’m afraid so.” He answered in his emotionless voice. “I took your advice to interact with the Lady Judith Master,” both Gowasu and <br/>Whis slightly stiffened at the news (which did not go unnoticed by Zamasu)”, so, I took her to your favorite place.”</p><p>“Ah. The Tree of Balance.” Gowasu nodded in approval.  Whis said nothing, but merely continued to look at Zamasu.</p><p>“Unfortunately, she does not seem to share your approval of the place Master.” Gowasu’s eyes grew bigger in surprise.</p><p>“How so?” he asked.</p><p>“She had some curious symptoms while we were there, which seemed to get worse as we moved closer to the Tree.” Whis’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “She said something about an unseen force pulling her closer before she fainted.” Zamasu finished in his monotone voice.</p><p>“Oh dear.” Gowasu said. “I hope she was not harmed during the occurrence.”</p><p>Zamasu’s mind flashed back to Judith cradled in his arms, her head pressed to his chest. “Not at all Master Gowasu.” He answered, his face betraying nothing. “I would, however, be more concerned about the tree.” Zamasu’s eyes moved to Whis, who had shown no surprise at the news. “But I expect you already knew that Whis.” Zamasu added unassumingly.</p><p>“Why would you think so?” Whis asked with a smile.</p><p>“You do not seem surprises by any of this.” Zamasu said. Whis was slightly annoyed at his informal manner with which he spoke to him. “I assumed that was the reason that you so graciously accompanied Master Gowasu.” Zamasu feigned his ignorance, knowing full well why Whis was here.</p><p>“Oohohoho! You caught me!” Whis laughed.</p><p>Gowasu now understood the reason for their abrupt departure from Grand Zeno’s palace, but he had more important things to be concerned about now. His tree!</p><p>… Judith’s room …</p><p>She had fallen asleep in the warm embrace of Zamasu, nestled into his neck. She awoke now once again alone in her room. Suddenly an overwhelming feeling of vulnerability came over her. Was it because of her dream? Or because she could no longer feel his presence?</p><p>‘Damn you Judith!’ Little Miss Judy shouted. ‘How could you become so dependent on one man in such a short space of time!’</p><p>Judith herself did not understand it either. In a matter of 3 days she had become completely dependent on this so-called god. She always prided herself in being completely independent. She was stubborn, tough, and proud and it was her pride that demanded her to accept help from no one. She had made herself believe that she did not need anyone other than herself.</p><p>And now here she was. Without realizing it, she had become completely devoted to Zamasu.</p><p>As she came to this horrifying conclusion her eyes had wandered to her bedside table. She had noticed the beautifully carved key and immediately recognized it as the library’s. Underneath was a note scribbled in elegant handwriting:<br/>‘I trust you will remember to lock the doors.’ Was all it read.</p><p>Judith smiled as she read the note. It did not say much, but the gesture said enough.</p><p>… The garden …</p><p>Gowasu had taken off in the direction of ‘his’ tree. Whis and Zamasu had to jog to keep up with the old Kia. The mention that ‘his’ tree might have been damaged, truly put a spring in his step</p><p>Upon seeing the scorched bark and dead grass, Gowasu had grabbed both sides of his face before squealing in an unnaturally high voice: “Ooooooh noooooooo!”</p><p>Whis merely said “Interesting.” Before turning to Zamasu, ignoring the old Kai’s gyrating. “I believe it goes without saying what the Lady Judith is to be kept away from here.”</p><p>“Far away!” Gowasu yelled from behind Whis.</p><p>“Naturally.” Zamasu acknowledged, ignoring the old Kai.</p><p>Gowasu was shaving a fit around his tree.  The news that ‘his’ tree was harmed thankfully caused him not to notice Zamasu’s wrinkled uniform.</p><p>“Well, I will be sure to mention this occurrence to the Grand Minister and if you say Judith is unharmed, I will be taking my leave. Lord Beerus is due to wake up any time now.” Whis spoke.</p><p>Zamasu looked at him with mock surprise. “Oh. Leaving?”</p><p>“Yes, I have seen all that I need to see…”</p><p>“I thought you wanted to see Lady Judith; afraid she might be angry with you for leaving without saying goodbye.  Judging by her energy, it appears that she is awake.” Zamasu cut Whis short.</p><p>This time Whis was unable to hide his surprise as he asked: “YOU can sense her life force?”</p><p>Zamasu was taken aback by his reaction and his question. He was a Kai, off-course he could sense her and all other being’s life force. “Off course I can.” He answered irritably.</p><p>Whis had composed himself and displayed his usual pleasant smile.</p><p>“Perhaps it is best that I slip away while I can. As I have said, Lord Beerus should be finishing his nap anytime now and he does get quite destructive if I am not there waiting for him with something to delight his palate with.” His calm demeanor was starting to irritate Zamasu. Perhaps better that he did leave.</p><p>“Gowasu.” Whis turned to address the old Kai, who was still faffing over ‘his beloved’ tree and had not noticed the exchange between Whis and Zamasu.</p><p>‘Really?’ Whis thought. “Gowasu!” he said again, more loudly, this time prompting a response.</p><p>“What?!” Gowasu shouted back. Whis and Zamasu stared at him stunned at his rude response.  For a moment Gowasu was still oblivious before it dawned on him what he had just said.</p><p>“Oh! Forgive me!” Gowasu said, seizing his labors around the tree and turning to address Whis properly. “I meant no offense! I am just emotional about my dear tree.” </p><p>“Ooookaaaaay.” Whis said, rasing his one brow. “I’ll be leaving now Supreme Kai.” Whis said again. “I trust you will use the knowledge shared with you by the Grand Minister wisely and to the advantage of all in your universe.”</p><p>The sentence held far more meaning and Gowasu knew it.  Unfortunately, Zamasu had also heard his cryptic goodbye.</p><p>“Yes. Thank you for all your trouble and entrusting me with the Grand Ministers knowledge. We will talk again at a later date.” Gowasu replied.</p><p>Whis, satisfied with Gowasu’s answer nodded at each of them. “Zamasu. Supreme Kai. Till our next meeting.” With a bright flash of light, he was gone.</p><p>Zamasu glared at the old Kai. ‘I will discover what you are hiding old man.’  He thought as he watched the old Kai retake his labors around the blasted tree.</p><p>… Somewhere in space …</p><p>Whis stared ahead deep in thought. ‘Judith’s true nature have definitely not changed.  The tree is as much evidence as we need to be safe in that assumption.’ His brown changed to a frown. ‘But then,´ he mused ‘Zamasu is able to sense Judith’s life force, though it seems he is unaware that he is the only one, apart from angels, that can do so.’ His frown deepened. ‘And he seems to already be extremely possessive of her.  Off course I cannot make an absolute judgement, but we may already be to late. The process seems to become faster as each cycle passes…’ Whis arrived just as one of Lord Beerus’s alarm bombs exploded.</p><p>… underneath the Tree of Balance …</p><p>‘Fortunately, the nature has not been affected.’ Gowasu thought as he focused on the scorched bark of his beloved tree, the bark immediately started to heal ‘It appears that what <br/>the Grand Minister had said was true after all, if so, the events seem to be happening much sooner than he anticipated.’ </p><p>Gowasu had been instructed to facilitate a friendship between Zamasu and Judith. A friendship ONLY.  He is to see her as a sister and she him as a brother. If Gowasu suspected that their friendship grew into anything other than platonic, he was to inform Whis immediately. Gowasu sighed. He was conflicted. He liked Judith and understood she did not now enough to be able to control her true nature, but still… look what she had done to his tree!</p><p>Zamasu watched as Gowasu healed the scorched tree. ‘Soon that power will be mine,’ he thought, ‘and I will finally be able to build my Utopia on the foundations provided by the bodies of inferior mortals.’ Zamasu was still incapable of creation, that privilege was reserved for the Supreme Kai alone. ‘This old, ignorant fool will never realize the full potential of the power he wields.’ Zamasu looked disdainfully at Gowasu as he continued to tend to that stupid tree. ’Enjoy it while you can because that tree won’t be there much longer.’  Zamasu thought satisfyingly. ‘Once I’m done, there will be no need for balance.’ </p><p>“Ah. Please excuse my absent thoughts Zamasu. I have much on my mind.” Gowasu could hardly believe that the young Kai in front of him can be capable of the heinous acts described to him by the Grand Minister.</p><p>“No need to apologize Master.” Zamasu politely replied.  Gowasu had expected Zamasu to question him about his visit to the Grand Minister, but much to his surprise and relieve, Zamasu had asked: “Shall I prepare a fresh pot of tea for you Master?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you Zamasu. A delightful cup of tea is just what I need to calm my chaotic mind.”</p><p>Gowasu did not think he would have been able to deflect any of Zamasu’s inquiries if he had voiced them at that moment. For a moment he thought about asking after Judith, but decided against it, he was much to exhausted to put their carefully constructed plan into action. He will wait till morning. He watched Zamasu walk toward the temple, sighing again. “I am definitely getting to old for this.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I have been patiently playing your game for 5 months now, and I am sure you are well aware how distasteful I find it to be someone else’s pawn.” Zamasu’s hands clenched into fists behind his back. He closed his eyes in concentration, desperately struggling to keep himself under control.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True to his word, Gowasu had set the plan into motion the following day and just as the Grand Minister predicted, Judith and Zamasu had formed an extremely fragile and ludicrously strange friendship.  Time and time again Gowasu would sit in amazement and watch the two of them bickering, back and forth witty exchanges were made, neither one every conceding to other. ‘Just like siblings.’ Gowasu would muse when he was alone.</p><p>If Gowasu was not so naïve, he would have noticed that with each passing day, Judith and Zamasu’s carefully constructed walls, protecting their hearts from one another, was beginning to crack and crumble.</p><p>Slowly the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months.</p><p>Each night they would retire to their separate chambers and each night, while lying in their beds, waiting for sleep to come, they would wish the other was there beside them.</p><p>Each morning Judith would wake up screaming Zamasu’s name, the dream returning to her night after night. Each time there would be another detail revealed or something she had not noticed before. And each time, Zamasu would feel her energy change. The need in him grew to banish the agony in her voice. He wanted to catch her when she came out of the abyss and hold her close to him.</p><p>And then it happened. The one thing Gowasu was instructed to prevent. It hit him like a breaking tidal wave: he had failed.</p><p>It was a day like any other. It started off with early morning tea underneath the sacred tree (which was now healed). Gowasu and Zamasu would discuss and muse over the dealings of the ‘higher ranked’ or ‘more evolved’ mortals in universe 10, which would soon be Zamasu’s to rule. Afterwards they returned to the temple, where they met Judith for late morning tea (Judith never accepted the offer to try it). Judith and Zamasu had their bickering session which ended with Judith simply saying: “We will just have to agree to disagree.”</p><p>Judith was surprised to discover that the Kai’s grew their own tea leaves on the planet. Zamasu had sarcastically commented: “What? Did you think we buy it at some one-stop space shop?” Judith had to admit that she deserved that one. Honestly, she had never given much thought to where the tea came from.</p><p>Judith and Zamasu was busy harvesting leaves from a small garden inside the temple’s many hidden oases.</p><p>“May I ask you a question Zamasu?” Judith asked.</p><p>“No.” was Zamasu’s curt response, knowing full well that she would continue to ask her question regardless of his answer.</p><p>“This is purely out of curiosity, but why is it that you enjoy tea so much?” she asked innocently.</p><p>Zamasu considered her question before answering. “Tea… is the study of the art of life. There is something in the nature of tea that leads us into a world of quiet contemplation of life. It represses the vapours that invades the mind and keep the soul serene.”</p><p>Judith was both fascinated and confused by his answer. She could tell it was one of the extremely rare times he has actually given her an honest one, there was only one problem.<br/>“That is a beautiful sentiment,” she said, “but what exactly does all of that mean?”</p><p>“Why are you even here?” he asked, irritated at her remark.  His question, he noticed, had unnerved her somewhat. ‘Interesting.’ He thought.</p><p>“I wish I could return the favour and give you an honest answer as you just have given me,” she spoke, “but I’m afraid I can’t.” her brow had furrowed.</p><p>“Truly?” Zamasu said, fiddling with a plant. “I had no idea that you would still try to keep a secret from me when be both know I can read you like an open book.” He said sarcastically.</p><p>“There is no secret when I don’t know the answer.” She answered matter of factly, but her voice betrayed her annoyance.</p><p>“So, ignorance then?” Zamasu smirked, continuing to push. He knew he was getting under her skin. She had stopped working and was staring at the ground.</p><p>“I told you, I don’t know.” Judith said again, but her voice sounded different.</p><p>“Not surprising really.” Zamasu continued. “Your kind have always lacked the desire to pursue their higher purpose.” He could feel the anger in her Ki, but the energy once again felt wrong. He was on dangerous ground and he knew it. ‘Maybe you should stop.’ His senses warned him, but something was urging him on. “It seems I have finally found a way to shut you up.” He said with feigned enthusiasm. “Or have you finally come the conclusion that you are indeed an inferior species?” he gave her one last push as he uttered the word: “Human?”</p><p>Something snapped inside of Judith. “SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!” she screamed as her energy flared and at last, her true nature was revealed to him: it was black, as dark as the farthest reaches of space. He looked at her eyes, they had gone blank, the pupils had disappeared and her once beautiful cognac eyes had turned blood red. The energy he felt was truly horrifying. It held no emotion, it was like and empty void, pure and unbridled darkness. It was cold and empty. </p><p>All of this Zamasu could somehow still bare, but what he could not live with was the fact that he could no longer feel her, her life energy which was always present and such a comfort to him had vanished… she was gone. Zamasu’s last walls came crashing down, his heart revealed.</p><p>Gowasu had never felt such a profound sense of pain and agony than what he felt radiating from Zamasu in that moment. It was then he realised just how badly he had failed.</p><p>Judith remembered red hot anger bubbling to the surface like a volcano before she screamed something at Zamasu, and everything went blank. Slowly her senses had retuned. Her vision was blurry and there was a ringing in her ears.  As her eyes started to come back into focus, she felt something wet on her cheeks and she instinctively moved her hands to her face.</p><p>‘That’s odd.’ She thought. Judith had never shed a single tear in all her life, she had NEVER cried and was unfamiliar with the feeling that accompanied it. Sure, she had seen others cry at an intense emotion, but she had never felt the same overbearing feeling that prompted such a response. She was, however, sure the feeling she felt now was not one that solicited tears.</p><p>Her eyes focused on Zamasu and she felt herself go ice cold at the expression on his face. She had no words to describe the raw agony that had befell his beautiful features. She removed her hands from her face and gasped when she looked down at the wet and sticky substance that covered her fingers: blood.</p><p>‘Tears of blood?!’ she thought exacerbated. She stood in absolute shock and confusion, unable to move, staring at her blood-stained hands.</p><p>“Judith.” Zamasu said, raw emotion in his voice. It had taken Judith a few moments to remember what had caused her to lose control so profoundly. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with hurt. He had done this. He had caused this. He had pushed her to this. All Judith could do was look at him.</p><p>“Judith, I-“ Zamasu stopped mid-sentence, the words stuck in his throat. He knew he was responsible for her distress.</p><p>All Judith could say was: “Why?” she continued staring at him with hurt filled eyes. “ Why do you persistently continue to torture me? Why do you hate me so much?” Judith asked, her voice holding nothing but hurt and shame, hating herself for betraying her emotions. </p><p>Yes, she felt hurt that he would push her to her breaking point, knowing what he was doing, but it was the shame that hurt the most. The shame she felt for losing herself, the shame she felt that he had seen her like this. Shame. She could feel the disgust rise in her throat.</p><p>There were no words that could describe what her words caused Zamasu to feel.  Each one struck him like daggers burrowing into him, but it was her hurt filled eyes that made it feel like the life was being squeezed out of his heart.</p><p>“I am done playing for today.” Judith said, her voice emotionless. She turned and started to walk away before adding. “Don’t come to find me. I don’t want to see you right now.”</p><p>Zamasu made now attempt to stop her. His mouth had gone dry. He had crossed a line he knew he would never be able to go back to.</p><p>Judith walked as fast as she could to her room, her greatest fear, bumping into Gowasu on her way there. He no doubt had sensed what happened. ‘What had happened?’ she asked herself. She made it to her room, locked the door behind her and made for the bathroom.  </p><p>Even she was shocked at her appearance. Blood was streaked down her face and neck, pooling in to hollows of her collar bones and super sternal notch. Her dress was soaked, fortunately it was black.  Suddenly she felt complete disgust at herself. She ripped the dress from her body and made for the shower, she did not notice the bloody footprints she left behind.</p><p>… the tea garden …</p><p>Gowasu found Zamasu standing alone among the plants. His face was blank, void of any emotion. Gowasu noticed the large area of dead plants and scorched earth and immediately guessed what had happened: Judith.</p><p>“Zamasu.” Gowasu addressed him. Zamasu had once again constructed his walls and Gowasu was unable to sense him, his feelings was once again securely locked away. Zamasu had not acknowledged Gowasu’s presence.</p><p>“Zamasu.” Gowasu said again, but still did not get a response. Gowasu sighed, he could only imagine what had happened, but this was no way for his apprentice to treat him.</p><p>A thought suddenly crossed Gowasu’s mind. It was a risky move and the Grand Minister would no doubt disapprove, but then again, if he phrased everything carefully, perhaps it would work. Gowasu walked toward his apprentice and placed a hand on his shoulder. The physical contact seemed to bring Zamasu back to reality and he looked at the old Kai questioningly.</p><p>Gowasu started to speak, considering, and weighing every word carefully before uttering it. “Zamasu. I will not pretend that I did not just sense your conflicted mind and judging by the scene,” he gestured toward the dead patch of earth, “I can only assume that Judith was the cause.”</p><p>Zamasu stared blackly at Gowasu. His mind was far from conflicted when his anger started to rise. “If you can assume with such certainty that Judith is to blame for this destruction,” Zamasu’s voice was dangerous, “then I will be safe to assume that you knew about her true nature.” Zamasu shrugged Gowasu’s hand from his shoulder, before continuing. “Perhaps something the Grand Minister shared with you on your visit to him. And something you decided to keep hidden from me.”</p><p>Gowasu had taken a step away from his apprentice as Zamasu turned to face him.  He had suddenly decided not to pursue the idea that he so foolishly entertained. Zamasu’s voice was ominously void of emotion as he spoke again. “I have been patiently playing your game for 5 months now, and I am sure you are well aware how distasteful I find it to be someone else’s pawn.” Zamasu’s hands clenched into fists behind his back. He closed his eyes in concentration, desperately struggling to keep himself under control. </p><p>Gowasu looked calmly at his apprentice, unaware of the danger brewing inside of Zamasu. “As your mentor I will off-course keep certain things from you.  But that does not mean that I am playing a game or more importantly, that I do not trust you. I keep things from you because I am certain you are not yet ready to receive their wisdom.”</p><p>Zamasu’s fists clenched tighter, he could feel his nails beginning to dig into his palms. “May I then inquire if there is anything else that you have not told me regarding the Lady Judith?” his voice holding its dangerous monotonous tone. </p><p>Gowasu had not expected Zamasu to ask him this question so openly and abruptly and was not prepared to answer. A frown had appeared on Zamasu brow and he slowly opened his eyes to look at Gowasu.  Gowasu had to admit, he was intimidating in his ways. “Or is Judith also just a pawn in the Grand Ministers game?”</p><p>“Zamasu, that’s enough!” Gowasu warned him sternly. “I have told you before to remember your place, it is not for us to question the Grand Minster. And do not forget, you are not a Supreme Kai yet.”</p><p>Zamasu merely continued to look at Gowasu with his cold eyes. “How can I forget, when you so graciously continue to remind me, Master?” Gowasu was dumbstruck at Zamasu’s reply. Never had Zamasu dared to challenge him. </p><p>“Is there something you wish to say to me Zamasu?” Gowasu challenged him back, hoping his voice did not betray the fear that had suddenly stollen over him.</p><p>‘Oh, there are several things I would like to say to you.’ Zamasu thought as he closed his eyes again before speaking in the same emotionless voice. “I have grown weary of playing this game the Grand Minister has orchestrated, and I have come up with a proposal that would be beneficial to all parties involved.”</p><p>Gowasu was shocked that Zamasu had seen through their deceit so easily. How long had he known? “Let’s hear it then.” Gowasu invited Zamasu to speak.<br/>Zamasu had successfully hid his true feelings as he laid out his proposal to Gowasu.  </p><p>Gowasu had listened intently, and he felt his heart grew lighter with every word Zamasu spoke. The Grand Minister could not have come up with a better solution.<br/>Gowasu left Zamasu in the garden with the words, “The arrangements will be made without delay.” </p><p>‘Well,’  Gowasu thought ‘That worked out better than I had imagined.’ As he made his way to the courtyard to contact Whis.</p><p>… Judith’s room …</p><p>Judith sat in her small private garden underneath the canopy of lush leaves and white flowers.  She was furiously reading a book she had smuggled out of the library, although she did not register a single word she read.</p><p>The shower had helped calm her nerves after the events that had taken place that afternoon, unfortunately, whatever had happened had left a permanent mark on her. At first, she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, but she soon realized that that was not the case.</p><p>A jet-black streak had appeared in her auburn hair. She had studied herself in the mirror. For the past few months she had noticed changes to her body as well. She was always slender and athletically built, but somehow her body had become more toned and she could feel her strength had grown. </p><p>Zamasu had noticed the changes to her already beautiful body as well. Off-course she would grow stronger. For all intents and purposes, she was putting her body through immense strain, without her realizing every night as she dreamt. Her constant fluctuations in energy was the cause for her changing body, she was constantly powering up, raising her power level then bringing it down, only to raise it again. Over and over she would do this while she dreamt.</p><p>Judith slowly replayed the events of that afternoon, trying to understand what had happened, but try as she may, she simply could not.</p><p>“What is happening to me?” She asked herself out loud, finally giving up on the book and went to lay down. She was exhausted. It almost felt like the same exhaustion she experienced that day underneath that cursed beating tree. She was still thinking about that stupid tree and Zamasu so close to her, holding her in his arms, when she fell asleep straight into her recurring dream.  Judith had realized that if she were to understand why she was here, she had to remember her past, and the best way to do that, was to embrace the dream.</p><p>That night as Zamasu lay on his back, he could feel the familiar rhythm of Judith’s Ki building and crumbling, climbing, and falling. He hated himself. He had caused her to be reduced to that horrifying state. He had lost her to that darkness, and he would not allow that to happen again. He thought that if he could only still feel her life-force somehow, he would be able to live without seeing her.  He would soon discover that it would not be enough to satiate his endless longing for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Good morning my dear.” An unfamiliar voice said from her door. On instinct Judith grabbed the first thing she could find and hurled it in the direction of the door, while simultaneously jumping out of bed and releasing a war cry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“NOOOO!” a woman was screaming. “JUDITH!” she screamed. ‘Hey, that’s my name.’ Judith looked back at the woman. ‘I think I know her.’ Judith looked down at herself, she was small, no more than 5 years old. </p><p>“Mommy!” she was screaming back at her mother.  Judith could see her mother was being held back by two figures, Judith could not make out who are what they were, but they were having difficulty restraining her. </p><p>“Please do not take her!” her mother had started begging. “She’s just a child!” she yelled.</p><p>Someone was holding her, carrying her away from her mother. Judith struggled as best she could, trying to break free.  She looked  up at the man that was carrying her, his face was disturbingly familiar to her. He appeared to be a Kai, a Supreme Kai! She had noticed his green potara earrings.</p><p>Her mother had managed to break free from her captors with a swift kick between the one’s legs and an elbow in the others stomach. Judith redoubled her efforts seeing her mother running toward her. Judith’s struggling did not have any effect on the man holding her, instead, he painfully tightened his grip on her. The man was looking at her mother as she ran towards them. Judith saw his eyes glow with a strange purple light. She turned just in time to see her mother floating of the ground toward them and then she was slammed into the ground in front of them. The impact had caused the ground to crack.</p><p>“Please…” her mother tried to speak, but her ribs were broken with the force that her body had hit the ground.</p><p>“Do not dare grovel at my feet human!” the man screamed angrily before kicking her mother away causing her to fly over the ground and come to a screeching halt. “You may have fooled the deity god,” the man spoke in a clear voice (that voice sounded familiar), “but your sly nature will have no effect on me!”</p><p>A loud noise cracked through the air and a flash of white light shot through the sky. “Let her go Demasu.” Judith could at last see the person that had spoken… It was none other than the Grand Minister. “You know the laws that govern you.  If you insist on continuing down this path, I will have no choice but to have you destroyed.” His voice was serious. <br/>“I truly cannot believe it! Am I the only one that realises what an abomination this child is!” Demasu howled in rage. “How can you expect me to sit by and idly watch as this-“ he held Judith up by the scruff of her shirt, “-this thing is allowed to live.  She is the embodiment of everything I have suspected to be true and that it that humanity does not deserve life, they are an evil species that thrives on deceit! And if I must die to prove it, then so be it!”</p><p>Judith watched as Demasu raised his hand, now glowing with some purple energy, above her. “Now, you die, Karito.” He said as he brought his hand down with blinding speed, aiming for her neck. Judith closed her eyes, waiting for the blow… but it never came. Instead she fell to the ground and immediately ran to her mother’s limp body. Behind her she heard someone say, “Your journey ends here Demasu… Hakai.” She heard a scream, and everything went quiet. It was an unnatural silence.</p><p>And then suddenly her mother’s agonizing scream shattered the silence. Judith looked down, only to see that it was her touch that was causing her mother’s pain. A sea of black had started to spread across her mother’s arm where her hands had been. “No! Mommy!” Judith yelled, here vision turning red as the blood swelled to her eyes. </p><p>“Judith.” Her mother said. “Never forget.”… </p><p>Judith felt the scorching heat from the raging inferno, the flames was swallowing everything in their path, they left nothing alive… “Zama-!”</p><p>“Suu!!” Judith sat up in bed. She no longer woke up in sweat and she no longer trembled or was out of breath, her body had grown used to her violent energy fluctuations. ‘No!’ Judith thought. ‘I need to remember more!’</p><p>“Good morning my dear.” An unfamiliar voice said from her door. On instinct Judith grabbed the first thing she could find and hurled it in the direction of the door, while simultaneously jumping out of bed and releasing a war cry.</p><p>To her dismay, Judith saw she had grabbed a rather delicate looking crystal, which had struck the figure square in the face and had shattered into a million pieces. The unknown figure simply giggled, holding a hand over his mouth.</p><p>… in the courtyard ….</p><p>Zamasu had heard the crystal shatter and Judith’s impressive war cry. He smiled to himself. ‘Well at least we know she is awake…’ he thought, almost chuckling at the thought of her hurdling Gowasu’s prized crystal at the intruder. He was once again making his way to that cursed tree his Master loved so much.  </p><p>… Judith’s room …</p><p>“Forgive me for startling you Lady Judith.” The figure laughed. “And may I complement you on your excellent aim.” His voice was cheerful.</p><p>Judith immediately recognised the figure’s attire; it was the same as Whis. He had a similar looking staff as well, but she did not recognise his face, though there was something familiar about him.</p><p>“Who are you and what are you doing in my room?” she asked. ‘Damn’, she thought. She wanted to sound tough. What was worse, Judith had a horrible habit of starting to giggle uncontrollably whenever she was surprised, and she could already feel the giggling coming…</p><p>“Oh! Off course, you would not know. How silly of me.” The figure spoke his thoughts out loud. “My name is Fizz. I have been assigned to you as your attendant.” He gave a slight bow as he introduced himself. “May I say it is a delight meeting you.”</p><p>“My attendant?” Judith asked confused. She was not a destroyer or a god… and she definitely did not need a babysitter.</p><p>“Yes, on instruction from the Grand Priest himself.” Fizz said smiling.</p><p>Judith considered Fizz for a second.  He was as tall as Whis, but slightly paler. The same white hair, though in a different style, it was much shorter that Whis’s and it was combed back slickly.</p><p>“My apologies for my rude greeting.” Judith said, swallowing her giggle (which was still threatening to bubble over). “And for staring.” She added. “But you look awfully similar to another angel I know.” Judith said, trying her best to smile, but not to giggle, her voice was shaky, nonetheless.</p><p>“I assume you are referring Whis?” the angel said.  Judith could only nod her head; she was really struggling to suppress her giggle. “Well I suppose we would have some similarities, him being my brother.”</p><p>Judith’s jaw almost dropped to the floor. ‘Whis has a brother?!’ Now that she looked more closely, she could definitely see the resemblance not only in their appearance, but in their demeanour as well.  Fizz had the same comforting aura radiating from him. Judith immediately liked him. </p><p>Fizz giggled again, seeing the surprise in Judith’s expression. “I thought you knew. All the guide angels are related.”</p><p>Judith laughed nervously as she said, “Well that does explain a lot. I suppose I should be worried that I hurt you with that crystal, but seeing as you and Whis are of similar decent, I assume you didn’t even feel it?” Judith managed a smile. The giggling was starting to disappear.</p><p>“Oh! Off course not!” Fizz laughed. “Although you did break Gowasu’s million-year-old demantoid crystal.” He smiled.</p><p>‘WHAT?!’ Little Miss Judy screamed.</p><p>“But don’t trouble yourself Miss Judith, I am sure Gowasu will understand, even though there were only 3 in existence….” Fizz said cheerfully.</p><p>‘ONLY THREE!?’ Little Miss Judy screamed again.</p><p>Fizz giggled as he said. “Well I guess there are only 2 now.” Judith was as white as a sheet, her mouth agape and she was trembling a little. “Oh dear.” Was all he said as he noticed her reaction.</p><p>… the garden …</p><p>Gowasu and Zamasu were on their way back to the temple.  Little was said between the two of them, the events of the previous day still clear in their memories.</p><p>“Ya-ooooh!” an unfamiliar voice suddenly yelled from above them. “Yeah! We’re her at last!” Both Gowasu and Zamasu looked as an unfamiliar man unceremoniously crash landed not far from them, sending up a cloud of dust.</p><p>Gowasu spoke first. “Oh my.” He said. “Well well, if it isn’t Lord Beerus.” He bowed respectfully, Zamasu followed his lead. ‘So, this is the destroyer Lord Beerus?’ Zamasu thought. <br/>He had heard much about him, but he had never had the privilege of meeting him. ‘He certainly looks the part.’ Zamasu decided as he looked at the deity.</p><p>“Hi.” Lord Beerus said in a rough voice, lifting a hand in greeting. Zamasu at first thought it strange that he would greet them in such an informal manner. </p><p>Whis, off-course was the definition of politeness. “Greetings Gowasu. I did not expect to see you again so soon, by as always, it is a pleasure to be received by you.”</p><p>‘Oh great.’ Zamasu thought. ‘The angel is here.’ The thought had barely crossed his mind before he did a double-take. Was he truly THAT jealous of the seeming relationship Judith had with the angel? He pushed the thought away as Gowasu introduced him to Lord Beerus.</p><p>“This is my apprentice, the Supreme Kai in training, Zamasu.”</p><p>“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Zamasu said in his trademark monotone voice. As he spoke the man that was accompanying Lord Beerus and Whis made a b-line toward him. Zamasu had almost forgotten about him. The man stopped just short of Zamasu, sending a rush of air past him, and catching him by surprise. ‘A mortal?’ he thought.</p><p>“Hi. I’m Goku. Are you that Kai dude that’s supposed to be like all super strong and stuff?” the man rambled; his voice full of excitement. Zamasu made no attempt to hide his anger which was clear on his face. ‘What’s another mortal doing here?’ As the thought went through his mind, he felt a brick fall to his stomach. Could this mortal be here because of Judith?</p><p>Zamasu saw Whis whisper something to Lord Beerus who was watching their exchange with mild interest.</p><p>“Now now.” Whis spoke politely. “Why don’t you go ahead and introduce yourself properly.” He said to the man.</p><p>“Oh! Right! Prop-er-ly.” the mortal said before turning dead serious and standing at attention before speaking again. “I am called Goku your Kainess at your serving.” Zamasu noticed Lord Beerus stifling his laughter at the mortal’s display, Whis himself having trouble to refrain from laughing. </p><p>“I wonder if he does this on purpose?” Zamasu heard Whis say to Lord Beerus behind his hand. Gowasu merely stared at the mortal, mouth agape.</p><p>Goku continued, oblivious to Lord Beerus and Whis’s amusement. “In appreciation of you braving the weather as we gather here on this auspicious day. I hope this is to your liking.” He finished with a deep bow, causing Zamasu to take a step back.</p><p>“At least he made an effort.” Gowasu remarked dryly. Goku was smiling gleefully, clearly pleased with himself.</p><p>Zamasu looked down at the bowing figure, his anger replaced by annoyance, which was clear for all to see. ‘What an idiot?’ he thought.</p><p>“In 7th universe terms, he hails from planet 877, which is located in the heart of 40323.” Whis explained.</p><p>Lord Beerus interrupted. “Right. He’s a saiyan who resides on a pallet enticing world known as earth.” He spoke as if showing of a prized possession.</p><p>“A saiyan, you say.” Zamasu said, his face still full if annoyance. ‘Who is this creature? Ans what’s he doing traveling with a destroyer?” “Uuh.” Zamasu’s face turned from annoyance, to surprise and then to horror. Goku had grabbed and was feeling his biceps. “Wow. Not bad. You seem pretty buff for a fancy Kai. You work out a lot or what?” Goku said unassumingly.</p><p>“How dare you touch me mortal!” Zamasu yelled outraged, shrugging Goku off and moving hand flawlessly into position to strike Goku down. Before he could bring his hand down Gowasu had intervened and grabbed his wrist.</p><p>“Stop that at once Zamasu.” Gowasu said sternly. His words had no effect on Zamasu, who continued to glare at Goku with disdain. “Zamasu!” Gowasu said again. </p><p>This time Zamasu reluctantly obliged. HE closed his eyes and let out an audible sigh before bringing his hand down.</p><p>“Please pardon his outburst Lord Beerus.” Gowasu apologized. He stepped away from his apprentice as he spoke. ‘Why would Whis bring a human here, now? Knowing what is at stake. Was he purposely trying to provoke Zamasu?’ Gowasu thought as he looked at Whis questioningly before he spoke again. Whis’s face betrayed nothing.</p><p>“Now then, to what do owe the great pleasure of your visit?” Gowasu asked Lord Beerus. Instead Goku answered.</p><p>“I can’t wait anymore.” He turned to Zamasu again. “Would you mind going a quick round with me just for fun?” he asked gleefully.</p><p>Zamasu clenched his fists in anger, his brow furrowing deeper. “You want ME to fight you?” he struggled to keep his voice controlled.</p><p>Goku slapped his hand together in front of him in a begging gesture. “Oh, come on! Pretty please?” his voice growing in pitch. “You gotta do it! I came all this way just for that!” he sounded like a child complaining.</p><p>Zamasu’s anger burned red hot, his silver-grey eyes as cold as eyes as he hissed through clenched teeth: “Show respect!” The air reacted to his flare in energy, sending a gust of wind radiating from him. He was barely containing his fury at this mortals insolence.</p><p>Fortunately, Lord Beerus had unceremoniously grabbed one of Goku’s ears and hurled him over his shoulder into the air. “You two can get to that later.” He said, his eyes closed as he went through the motions.</p><p>“Uuuh…” Both Gowasu and Zamasu stared at the spectacle. It looked more like Lord Beerus was discarding a less than pleasing plaything than a human. “Whis.” Lord Beerus gestured to Whis to continue in a bored tone.</p><p>“Yes sir.” Whis said respectfully before beginning. “We’re hoping you could help us solve a mystery.”</p><p>‘What now? Another mystery?’ Gowasu thought, already exhausted at the mere thought of another problem to be concerned about.</p><p>“Recently a troubling individual appeared on earth in the 7th, wearing a time ring.” Whis said.</p><p>Zamasu’s anger had disappeared with Goku and he was once again his calm and collective self. “A time ring? What is that?” Zamasu asked. He had never heard of such a thing and neither has he ever came across it in his readings.</p><p>“As if that weren’t vexing enough…” Whis paused for effect, “… this fellow was NOT a Supreme Kai.”</p><p>Gowasu was clearly shocked. “But that would not be possible!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“And just wait till you hear what he looked like.” Lord Beerus spoke, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb to Goku, who was still in the air. “He was a dead ringer for that ridiculous fool stretching up there.” As he finished, all four of them turned to look at Goku, who noticed them watching him.</p><p>“Who is he?” Lord Beerus asked. “Do you have any idea?”</p><p>“Strange…” Gowasu remarked just as Goku suddenly appeared right in front of Zamasu again, crossed legged and floating in mid-air. Zamasu took yet another step back… ‘This guy is starting to freak me out…’ he thought as Goku spoke.</p><p>“Hey, why are you staring at me so hard? You’re making me self-conscience, is there something on my face?” his voice was light and friendly. ‘Like a child.’ Zamasu decided. ‘And I hate children.’ He thought bitterly.</p><p>Gowasu continued speaking, oblivious to Zamasu’s distress at the unwanted attention he was receiving from the mortal. “Well that is rather inexplicable isn’t it?”</p><p>“Indeed.” Whis said. “It simply doesn’t add up.”</p><p>“Tell us.” Lord Beerus slapped Goku away upward into the heavens as he spoke, like he was swatting a fly. “Are all of your time rings where they should be right now?”<br/>Gowasu and Zamasu had followed Goku as he flew up through the air. Gowasu returned his gaze to Lord Beerus. ”Off-course. I store them carefully in a very safe location.” Zamasu was still watching amazed as Goku continued flying upward. How hard did Lord Beerus slap him?</p><p>“That’s good to hear.” Lord Beerus said. “But would you mind if we check them out the be sure?” Lord Beerus’s voice held a threatening tone, though as a destroyer, his voice always seemed threatening.</p><p>“Yes. If you insist.” Gowasu turned to Zamasu. “Well Zamasu?” Zamasu was still staring at Goku who had now become a speck in the sky.</p><p>“Uuuh….” </p><p>“Zamasu!” Gowasu sounded like an annoyed parent. “Let’s show Lord Beerus and his associates to the temple.”</p><p>“Uh. Uhm. Yes Master.” Zamasu quickly replied as he recovered from his stupor.</p><p>… Judith’s room …</p><p>Judith had bombarded Fizz with possible solutions to restore the demantoid crystal, each more ludicrous than the last. Fizz had drawn the line when she mentioned something called ‘super-glue’. He had tapped his staff to floor and every single piece of the shattered crystal had disappeared, to Judith’s horror off-course.</p><p>Judith stood in front of the bathroom mirror. To her disappointment she noticed that the black streak in hair was still there, she sighed coming to terms with the fact that it will always be there and she couldn’t help but to ask herself what Zamasu would think of it. ‘Ugh. That insufferable man!’ Judith thought. Despite the morning’s many distractions, she could not keep Zamasu out of her head for long. Her stomach fluttered at the mere thought of him.</p><p>‘Oh dear, you’ve really got it bad for him…’ Little Miss Judy sighed sadly. Judith irritably splashed some water on her face, getting ready for the day ahead. She had not forgotten what had happened yesterday in the tea garden, and though it did trouble her, she could only think of one person and it frustrated her beyond believe.</p><p>… the temple courtyard …</p><p> “I’m very sorry to keep you waiting.” Gowasu spoke as he and Zamasu appeared in the doorway leading into the main temple. Gowasu noticed that Goku had face planted and guessed it was Lord Beerus’s handiwork.</p><p>Gowasu and Zamasu made their way the centre of the courtyard. Gowasu placed a moderately sized box on the table in front of Lord Beerus and Whis.  The box was black and finished with gold trimmings. A purple rope was tied skilfully across it. Lord Beerus, Whis and Goku (which was on his feet again) leaned closer as Gowasu carefully undid the knot and opened the box to reveal 5 rings.  One was silver, the others emerald, each with an infinity symbol embossed upon it.</p><p>“As you can see all rings are present and accounted for.” Gowasu said satisfied.</p><p>“Ah. Indeed.” Lord Beerus sounded bored and Zamasu could have sworn he heard a slight tone of disappointment in his voice.</p><p>“I guess the search continues, uh?” Whis said to Lord Beerus.</p><p>Zamasu had taken his customary position to the right of Gowasu, standing slightly behind his Master.</p><p>“Yes. For a moment you had me worried I’ve made some grave mistake, but now that we see all is in order, I have to ask, why you came to the universe for answ…” Zamasu did not hear the rest of Gowasu’s sentence.</p><p>Zamasu had noticed Goku slinking toward him, his hands in front of him in the same begging gesture as before and giggling with excitement. Zamasu had started backing away from him, not because he was afraid of this mortal, but because Zamasu firmly believed there was something wrong with this guy. That, and he did not want the mortal groping him again. If anyone were to grope him, it would be Judith… Zamasu cursed inwardly at the inopportune timing of the thought. To his horror he discovered that is lapse in concentration had caused Goku to close the gap between them.</p><p>“Get. Away from me.” Zamasu said in a stern voice. If it were any other situation, he would have found it amusing that he sounded like a parent speaking to a child, but this situation was far to uncomfortable for him to be amused.  His words had drawn the attention of Gowasu, Lord Beerus and Whis, all of whom turned to watch the two of them.</p><p>“Aaah! Don’t be such a stock in the mud.” Goku said.  “Just fight me okay. Come on.” He sounded like a nagging child. “You know you want to.”</p><p>Zamasu’s fury had returned in a flash. “Mind your uncouth tongue when speaking to me moral!” he clenched his jaw tightly. Only one person was allowed to talk to him so freely and that was Judith. ‘What the hell are you thinking!’ he shouted inwardly. ‘Focus you fool and stop thinking of her!’</p><p>“Oh. Right. Gotta do that formal thing.” Goku said, once again standing at attention. “Uh. Sir. It would be your utmost pleasure to please engage with fisticuffs with me your Kainess sir.” </p><p>Zamasu was speechless at the mortals idiocy. Gowasu nearly laughed at the unnerved look on Zamasu’s face. ‘The poor boy doesn’t know what to do.’ He thought as he closed the box, holding his hand over it as the purple rope once again intricately knotted itself across it. </p><p>“Just go ahead and spar with him.” Gowasu interrupted.</p><p>Zamasu looked at Gowasu outraged. His Master knew how he felt about mortals. “Master Gowasu! I-“ but he was cut off as his Master spoke again.</p><p>“This could provide an excellent opportunity for you to get to know other mortals better.” Something clicked in Gowasu’s mind. Was this the reason Whis had brought this mortal here?</p><p>Zamasu looked at his master surprised before closing his eyes and sighing audibly in frustration. “As you wish.” Was all Zamasu managed to say.</p><p>Goku was ecstatic. “Oh right!! Yes!” he turned to Gowasu, giving him the peace sign as he spoke. “Hey thanks. You know, you’re pretty cool for an old timer!” he said with his childish enthusiasm.</p><p>“Don’t thank me.” Gowasu answered. “It is an important facet in his training.”</p><p>‘Let’s see how well he is able to keep his heart in check when faced with a mortal other than Judith.’ Gowasu thought, now certain that this was the true reason for Whis bringing this mortal here.</p><p>“Now Zamasu. Off-course you’ll have to pull your punches.” Gowasu said again, there was no need for the mortal to be ‘mortally injured’ (pardon the pun).</p><p>“Uuh…” Lord Beerus was starting to speak but was interrupted by Goku.</p><p>“Hold on! Nobody’s pulling anything okay!” he yelled, sounding offended that Gowasu would even suggest it. He turned to Zamasu concerned. “You better face me with everything you got, you understand me!?”</p><p>‘What insolence!’ Zamasu thought infuriated. “Excuse me-“ he was cut off, this time by Lord Beerus.</p><p>“You should listen to saiyan. Don’t hold back even a little bit.” Lord Beerus said seriously.</p><p>Gowasu could hardly believe his ears. “Are you mad? Why would you say that?” he asked Lord Beerus who ominously answered: “Because, if you hold back, you will die.”</p><p>Zamasu looked from Lord Beerus back to Goku uncertainly. Goku was giggling like a child on Christmas.  His insolence made Zamasu’s blood boil with rage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Fortunately, the Supreme Kai in training had noticed your troubled mind. He was the one to suggest to the Grand Minister to assign me to you.  And while we are on the subject, the Grand Minister has deemed it necessary for you to be taken away from here. I will be receiving your destination shortly where upon we will depart without delay.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judith had insisted on going to the library.  Fizz was aware of Whis and Lord Beerus’s presence. There was someone else with them, he could tell it was a mortal and by the feel of Zamasu’s Ki, Zamasu did not appreciate the mortal’s presence.</p><p>Fizz was concerned that he would somehow slip in his duties and run into Zamasu on their way to the library, fortunately they made it there without complications. The Grand Minister had been transparently clear in his instructions to him. ‘Keep her away from him, at all costs, until I can arrange for her relocation.  It should not take long; I will probably have a suitable location in 3000 tats.’ He had said (in universe 7 terms, 24 hours).  The Grand Minister had taken a gamble in sending her here in the first place and it seems that he had lost. Fizz sighed sadly at the thought.  ‘I guess we have failed yet again.’ </p><p>“Have you found anything yet?” Judith asked from the second story, leaning dangerously far over the railing. </p><p>“Not yet my Lady. Do take care not to fall from there. I would hate to have to heal a broken bone.” Fizz said lightly smiling at her.  She was looking for any books on divine artifacts. Fizz knew this was a feeble attempt to mislead him, he knew she was looking for a different kind of book all together. What he could not understand, was why she would be looking for a book on translation of the universal language.</p><p>… the garden …</p><p>Gowasu had decided they were to have their sparing match outside of the temple courtyard in the garden, FAR away from his tree.</p><p>“Alright then. Let’s give it a go.” Goku said before powering up. A golden aura had enveloped him. His hair had turned yellow, his eyes green and his energy gave off blue static around him.</p><p>Zamasu watched the display, surprised by his transformation. Gowasu, Lord Beerus and Whis was watching from not far away.</p><p>“What happened?” Gowasu asked. “The mortal transformed.”</p><p>Lord Beerus smiled in approval.</p><p>“Yes.” Whis said as he offered an explanation. “The form he’s taken is called Super Saiyan.”</p><p>Zamasu clenched his teeth, glaring at Goku as he considered his new form. ‘Super Saiyan?’ he mused. ‘His energy is exponentially higher now.’</p><p>“You know what?” Goku said, interrupting Zamasu’s musings. “I haven’t fought a deity since Lord Beerus.”</p><p>This caught Zamasu completely by surprise. “YOU fought against a destroyer?”</p><p>“Heeheehee.” Goku chuckled.</p><p>Gowasu turned toward Lord Beerus. “Is that true, this mortal has gone toe to toe against you before?” he asked shocked.</p><p>“Something like that.” Lord Beerus said in a laughing voice.</p><p>“My goodness.” Gowasu remarked. “This doesn’t make sense to me. How is it possible he’s still alive after that?”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll kick things off.” Goku said assuming his usual Gong Bu stance.</p><p>Zamasu stared him down has he himself took his own knifehand stance; his brow furrowed in annoyance. Goku took off at incredible speed, aiming a punch at Zamasu. Zamasu effortlessly caught it, his eyes never moving from Goku’s face. He gracefully moved to the side, allowing Goku’s arm to pass by him, thus seamlessly dodging his attack and allowing Goku’s own momentum to carry him forward. This positioned allowed Zamasu a clean kill shot to back of Goku’s neck.</p><p>“And now, you’re finished.” He said unimpressed, his hand already in position to deliver the final blow. Goku had not expected the fancy Kai to move so fast and he had to think fast. </p><p>Goku planted his foot solidly on the ground, recovering, simultaneously forming an energy ball in his other hand, and aiming it at Zamasu’s hand, which was already halfway  to its mark.</p><p>Zamasu was momentarily surprised, but he knew he would have no difficulty in blocking this feeble attack. Zamasu had to raise his energy slightly, causing his aura to flare. His aura was the same colour of his eyes, grey. Just as Goku’s energy ball made contact with his hand, he easily dispersed of the attack, displaying no sign of effort. Unbeknownst to  him, Judith felt an unfamiliar shock shoot through her body as he made away with Goku’s attack.</p><p>Both of them resumed their fighting stance as they moved apart, Goku attacking immediately, again throwing a punch. And just as before, Zamasu watched as his fist approached, catching it once again, but this time Goku pushed with renewed force behind it, catching Zamasu off guard and he was forced back.</p><p>‘This is the power of a mere mortal!?’ Zamasu thought in amazement. He once again allowed Goku’s fist to roll of his hand, evading it only to see Goku launch a back-heel kick. Zamasu saw it in time and blocked it, but the force once again pushed him back.</p><p>“Mmmh.” Lord Beerus mused, pleased with Goku’s display.</p><p>“Unbelievable.” Gowasu said, staring at the spectacle in front of him.</p><p>Again, and again Goku attacked.  Zamasu was barely managing to block each attack and to his great frustration, he was being forced backward and losing ground.</p><p>“Who is this person?” Gowasu asked shocked. “He’s not even a deity and yet his strength rivals that of a destroyer’s.”</p><p>“Did you just suggest that he rivals me?” Lord Beerus asked threateningly, glancing sideways at Gowasu.</p><p>Gowasu quickly turned to Lord Beerus. “No! Not you!” he quickly apologized. ‘Please don’t destroy our planet… or my tree’ he thought as he bowed and spoke. “Please forgive me.”</p><p>Meanwhile Goku continued his onslaught, Zamasu desperately trying to keep up by blocking or evading, the strain starting to show on his face.</p><p>‘I never imagined a lowly creature could be this strong.’ Zamasu’s momentary lapse in concentration had provided Goku with a window to attack and he landed a punch squarely on Zamasu’s jaw, the impact causing Zamasu to fall backwards. Kneeling, Zamasu looked up just in time to see Goku aim another punch at his face. He felt the force behind the attack as Goku stopped, his fist inches from Zamasu’s face.</p><p>A moment of silence hung over all present before Goku changed back to his normal state. He smiled down at Zamasu as he spoke. “Heeheehee. Not bad! You know, for just a plain old Kai, your pretty strong.” He said unassumingly. “Even the Supreme Kai from my universe wouldn’t last 5 minutes with you.” He continued. Goku offered his hand to Zamasu. “Let’s do this again sometime, okay?” he said.</p><p>Zamasu could barely stomach his humiliation at being defeated by this imbecilic mortal. Zamasu raised his hand, but not to accept Goku’s offer. His hand glowed with grey energy. Just one sweep and he would relieve this insolent mortal of his arm.</p><p>“Zamasu!” Gowasu’s stern tone brought Zamasu back to his senses. He quickly judged the situation, considering the consequences If he were to attack this idiot now in the presence of Lord Beerus. But Lord Beerus was not what stopped him, it was Judith.</p><p>He calmed himself and the energy immediately disappeared from his arm. He accepted Goku’s hand as he was assisted to his feet.<br/>Lord Beerus yawned loudly. “Well. I’ve seen the rings which is all I came for and I still haven’t had my after-dinner dessert.”  His tone was bored.</p><p>“Dessert you say?” Gowasu asked, but Lord Beerus had already turned and had started walking away.</p><p>“Come one Whis, let’s go.” He said lazily.</p><p>“Yes, my lord.” Whis acknowledged. He turned toward Gowasu. They exchanged a knowing look, both coming to an unspoken understanding that Whis would be expecting Gowasu’s call.</p><p>“Well, if you’ll please excuse us then.” Whis bowed as he took his leave.</p><p>Gowasu returned the gesture. “Why yes. Off-course.”</p><p>“Hey! Lord Beerus, is everything okay?” Goku yelled from where he was standing, still next to Zamasu. </p><p>Lord Beerus simply raised his hand and waved, not looking back. “Everything’s fine! See you later!”</p><p>“Huh. Bey!” Goku hurriedly said to Zamasu before taking off in the direction of Lord Beerus and Whis. “Hey! Wait up! You guys are my ride!” he yelled.</p><p>Zamasu watched as the three of them ascended into the air before disappearing in a ball of light. His grey eyes staring coldly as an idea had started forming in his mind.</p><p>… the library …</p><p>Judith was developing a splitting headache. Her mind was running circles in her head, her thoughts a never-ending loop… ‘I saw that book here somewhere…. Zamasu… Who the hell is Demasu… Zamasu… gotta find that book… Zamasu… What the hell does karito mean… Zamasu… Why was the Grand Minister there… Zamasu… Where is the damned book… Zamasu… Why is Fizz here… Zamasu… What is Zamasu doing…’ over and over the same thoughts.</p><p>Fizz was starting to become dizzy on Judith’s behalf. He had never before experienced a mind in such chaos, and he was wondering how she was even still able to construct a sentence. HE could not take much more and decided that he was simply going to have to put an end to it. “Lady Judith?” Fizz called up to her. Judith stuck her head over the railing of the 3rd story this time.</p><p>“Yes?” Judith asked. Fizz was surprised to see her looking so calm while a storm was raging inside.</p><p>“May I make a suggestion?” he asked.</p><p>“Off-course.” Was all Judith said.</p><p>“Can we stop pretending that you are not looking for a book on translation?”</p><p>“Wha-? How? I uhm...” Judith didn’t know what to say. ‘How the hell did he know that!?’</p><p>Fizz saw her blush at her deceit. He found it erroneous that she was so polite and considerate and yet, she harboured a darkness inside her, she could scarcely understand. He chuckled. “Perhaps I could help you with the answers you were seeking? I am a guide angel and have been alive far longer than even I can remember.”</p><p>Judith felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she blushed. She had been caught red handed in a lie and she could not help but feel deep embarrassment, but not because she had lied, because she had lied so poorly. ‘What is wrong with you? You should feel guilty about lying and not about not getting away with it!’ She sighed. She had no choice but to confess.</p><p>“Since you put it that way…” She said. “I guess I should have asked you from the start?” she laughed nervously. Fizz had noticed she did not apologize, and he sadly smiled, knowing the darkness was growing inside her.</p><p>She was halfway down the second flight of stairs when she felt it. An overpowering jolt shot straight through her. “Aah!” she screamed out in pain and felt her legs go out from underneath her. It had been at the exact moment Zamasu had blocked Goku’s Ki blast and allowed his energy to flare. Fizz caught her just as she was about to fall. She would have been shocked by his speed, but the sudden jolt of pain made her oblivious to her surroundings.</p><p>Fizz had felt Zamasu’s energy just as Judith collapsed. “Are you alright Lady Judith?” He asked as he sat her down in one of the wingback chairs. </p><p>“To be quite honest with you Fizz,” she said angrily, “no. I’m not alright!” She could no longer contain herself. “Ever since I got here all I’ve been doing is thinking and outsmarting a man that I had never met but feel like I’ve known for ages. I have been toyed with; my mind and body has been stretched to breaking point. I have been having dreams about a past I never realised I had. I discovered that I cry tears of blood, kill plants, got an inexplicable highlight in my hair and now… now it seems like I have spontaneous electric shocks!” She panted after she had let everything out. She had lied about the last part. She knew something was going on with Zamasu and it had had a physical effect on her.</p><p>Fizz allowed her to vent out all her frustration. It seemed as if Judith and Zamasu had a much stronger connection than he originally thought, which means, the Grand Minister’s plan might not work. “I understand your frustration Lady Judith.” Fizz said calmly. “And your highlight suites you rather well I would say.”</p><p>“Really! Out of everything I just said, THAT is what you consider most important! My highlight!” she exclaimed outraged. For a moment they stared at each other before both Judith and Fizz started laughing. Now that she had said it out loud, it felt like a mountain was lifted from her shoulders.</p><p>After their laughing had died down Fizz spoke. “Now about that book you were looking for…”</p><p>Judith considered him for a moment before asking, “What does ‘karito’ mean Fizz?” </p><p>Fizz had been expecting this, she was definitely starting to remember. ‘It won’t be long now.’ He thought regretfully before answering her. “It is a word in the divine language. It means ‘reaper’.</p><p>… the garden …</p><p>Gowasu and Zamasu was once again on their way to the Tree of Balance.</p><p>“Master Gowasu.” Zamasu said as they walked toward their destination. “I want to thank you for encouraging me to fight against the Saiyan.” Gowasu watched his face closely as Zamasu continued. “My understanding of his kind has grown much deeper because of the encounter.” His voice was once again void of emotion.</p><p>“So, I see.” Gowasu said. “Has this helped you to dissuade the feelings of disdain toward mortals that’s been bubbling up inside you?” Gowasu held his breath, waiting for Zamasu’s response. ‘Please, let Whis’s gambit pay off.’ He thought.</p><p>“I’m deeply ashamed of how callow I’ve been.” Zamasu said in earnest.</p><p>“Then I assume you’ve learned an important lesson?” Gowasu asked.</p><p>“Yes.” Was Zamasu’s resolute answer.</p><p>“You should know, coming to this realization is an important step. Indeed, such reflection is what it means to grow.” Gowasu said, secretly relieved. Perhaps Whis’s gambit worked.</p><p>“Yes Master.” Zamasu acknowledged, he himself secretly relieved that Gowasu had not launched into one of his famous monologues.</p><p>“Zamasu. Go and fix us another pot of tea.”</p><p>“Yes Master.”</p><p>… the library …</p><p>“Reaper?” Judith asked Fizz puzzled. “Like someone working on a farm?” she asked confused.</p><p>“Ohoho!” Fizz laughed. “You could say something like that.” </p><p>“A reaper of what?” Judith asked. She was more confused than ever. It seemed her one question just led to a thousand more. </p><p>“I’m afraid I cannot be the one to tell you that Lady Judith.” Fizz said smiling at her fondly. “That is something you will have to discover for yourself.” <br/>Judith sighed in frustration. “How am I supposed to figure all of this out while that insufferable man is here!” Judith did not have to tell Fizz who she was talking about and she did not realize her slight.</p><p>“No need to worry my Lady.” Fizz said cheerfully. “Fortunately, the Supreme Kai in training had noticed your troubled mind. He was the one to suggest to the Grand Minister to assign me to you.  And while we are on the subject, the Grand Minister has deemed it necessary for you to be taken away from here. I will be receiving your destination shortly where upon we will depart without delay.” Fizz immediately realized his mistake in telling her.</p><p>… the garden …</p><p>As Zamasu stirred the fresh pot of tea he thought: ‘Oh, I’ve learned a lesson. Mortals are even more dangerous than I thought.’ Just then he felt Judith’s Ki and sighed. ‘I guess Fizz finally told her he will be keeping her company from now on…’ Zamasu thought sadly, feeling the weight in his heart grow. ‘Then again, her reaction seems more severe than I had anticipated.’ A horrifying realization hit him. What if the Grand Minister had made other plans?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nearly 2 weeks had passed since her departure and he was standing in the tea garden, the last place he had seen her, when his eye was caught by something that was still lying between the dead plants. It was one of Judith’s potara earrings that had been cast off during her episode and Zamasu knew, he would find her with it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judith’s world had turned to shades of grey. She felt numb, incapable of feeling anything.  She sat on the porch of a wooden cabin, nestled between humongous mountains at the edge of a small lake. Her cognat eyes stared unseeingly into the distance.</p><p>Fizz had brought her here after that day in the library. ‘How long has it been?’ she wondered. Days? Weeks? Or has it been months even? Judith had no idea, her days and nights blurred together into one.</p><p>She had not gone quietly, that much she knew. After Fizz had told her, she remembered feeling an intense hatred rising inside of her, hatred she felt because someone would dare take her away from HIM (she could not bear to even think his name.). She remembered feeling incredible anger and she had started seeing red again before Fizz had knocked her unconscious. </p><p>Afterward, she woke up here, beside herself. Panic, that she had never felt before had gripped her and she could literally feel her heart break, it tore a hole in her.  Try as she may, she could not even manage one tear and remembered thinking how cruel it was that she could not express her profound agony at HIS loss.</p><p>Fizz had refused to tell her anything, He simply said it was not his place to explain. She had, however, managed to convince him to at least tell her where she was. “It’s not like I can send a smoke signal for help.” She had told him. He had considered it and then decided to give her that much at least. </p><p>She was told she was on the planet Venera, but Fizz would not disclose in which universe she was. She was informed that this planet was similar in appearance to earth, apart from the fact that it was uninhabited. There were no birds, no animals, not even insects. All that thrived there was the plant life.  She and Fizz were the only complex living organisms on the planet.</p><p>She did not know why she even wanted to know where she was, none of it mattered to her.  All she could think about was the unbearable knowledge that Zamasu had not suggested she be taken away, only that she be given an attendant and the painful fact that he did not know where she was. She had tricked Fizz into disclosing that particular piece of information while he was babbling on about the beautiful scenery of the ghost planet.</p><p>Her throat grew tight as his name crossed her mind. Zamasu. She felt a familiar stabbing sensation in her broken heart… she would never see him again. Her face betrayed no emotion, though her grip had tightened on the chair’s arm rest.</p><p>Zamasu did not know where she was, he did not know that she was taken away from him, he did not know that she did not want to leave him. Her last words to him kept repeating themselves in her head. “I don’t want to see you right now.” She sighed as she closed her eyes. What she wouldn’t give to take those words back and see his cold silver-grey eyes, if only just once.</p><p>Fizz had thought it wise to stay out of Judith’s way, at least for the time being. He came and went as the Grand Minister would send him to attend to certain tasks. Most often he would return to find Judith in the same spot he had left her. He would only attempt to interact with her when she needed to take a meal, which was a challenge in itself. On more than one occasion he had to resolve to threaten her with the worst punishment imaginable… doing the dishes. Only after he would give her this ultimatum, would she take a few spoonful’s of soup.</p><p>Despite her departure from the sacred world of the Kais, Judith continued to have the recurring dream. Though it seemed, that without Zamasu’s presence, the dream simply repeated itself, over and over again like a broken record, without anything new or more for her to remember. Night after night Fizz would sit on the porch and feel Judith’s energy flare and hear the familiar scream. “Zamasuuu!”</p><p>Each morning Judith would wake to find herself on this godforsaken planet, the angel to greet her with a lavish breakfast, which she always declined, and without Zamasu…</p><p>“Excuse me Lady Judith.” Fizz said from the two open patio doors that led out onto the porch. It was almost dusk, and the temperature was dropping fast. Judith did not acknowledge him. He knew she would never forgive him for taking her away from Zamasu and he did not expect her to. “I have been summoned by the Grand Minister.” Fizz continued undeterred. “As you know it is quite a long journey and I will be away for at least 2 days.” Judith continued to stare out over the lake emotionless. “Please contact me if you require assistance with anything and please look after yourself.” Fizz truly meant it. Despite Judith’s disdain for him, he was fond of her, he did know her far longer than she realized, she just could not remember him. “Is there anything I can bring you with my return?” Fizz had asked every time he left, and he never received an answer. This time was no different. “Well then.” he walked past where she was seated and started down the stairs when her voice stopped him.</p><p>“Bring me a book.” She said. Her voice was soft and emotionless, and she did not look at him as she spoke.</p><p>Fizz was surprised by her request, but he did not show it. “Off-course.” He said lightly. “Is there a specific title you would like?” he asked smiling. </p><p>Judith was quiet for a moment before she spoke. “Herodotus”. She got up and went inside. Fizz closed the doors telepathically behind her. He could tell by the pressure in the atmosphere that it was about to start snowing. He would have been worried to leave Judith alone in this cold, but knowing her, she was more than capable of lighting the fireplace by herself.</p><p>Fizz had left in a ball of white light and just as he predicted, it had started to snow. ‘Oh great.’ Judith thought as she saw the first of the snowflakes fall. ‘They couldn’t send me someplace warm? They had to send me to most desolate planet they could find.’ She made her way to fireplace and irritably started to build a fire. </p><p>Just as she was about to place the last log on the pile, her entire body went numb. She had felt a familiar presence. ‘It’s official.’ Little Miss Judy spoke. ‘You have lost it.’ No, she knew that energy. Her heart was racing as she slowly stood up, not trusting her legs to hold her, and walk toward the door. Her stomach was doing back flips as she felt the presence grow stronger. ‘Don’t you dare get your hopes up Judith.’ Little Miss Judy warned, but by the time Judith had reached the door, the presence was overwhelming.</p><p>Judith paused for just a moment, steeling herself for what awaited her on the other side. She grabbed the doorknob and flung it open. And there HE stood….</p><p>Zamasu.</p><p>Judith thought she was hallucinating, with all the wishful thinking she had been doing, but she felt his presence, his energy overwhelming her. She could see his silver-grey eyes staring into her. His breath was white on the air.</p><p>“Found you.” Zamasu said in his deep voice and Judith felt her heart stop at the familiar sound she had missed so much. </p><p>The day she had disappeared from his live, his world had stopped turning. Nothing made sense without her. Every trace of her was gone, like she never existed. Gowasu had sworn he did not know anything about the Grand Minister’s plan. Zamasu obviously did not believe a single word he spoke and would have killed him where he stood. Fortunately, he had kept enough of his wits to spare him, the old geezer still had some use left. Zamasu had not stopped searching for her. </p><p>He knew he could not go to the Grand Minister; it was he that had separated them in the first place and by that extent, he could not ask Whis either. He consulted the great Master Zuno, even threatened him with death, but not even he knew where she was. </p><p>Nearly 2 weeks had passed since her departure and he was standing in the tea garden, the last place he had seen her, when his eye was caught by something that was still lying between the dead plants. It was one of Judith’s potara earrings that had been cast off during her episode and Zamasu knew, he would find her with it. </p><p>He had left the temple without telling Gowasu and had walked to a clear field, the wind sweeping over the grass plains. The earring still held traces of her energy signal. He focussed on it when he finally found her on the planet Venera. And now, he looked at her standing in the doorway of this cabin, her cognat eyes mixed with emotions. </p><p>He looked dishevelled, to say the least Judith noticed. “I want to believe that you’re real.” Judith said in a strained voice. “But how can you be?” Her voice saddened as she spoke. Zamasu took a step toward her, his heart breathing in rhythm with hers. “You cannot be him.” Judith said, afraid to allow herself to believe he was real. “He is far away from here.” She continued as Zamasu stepped closer, his eyes never leaving hers. “He is far away from me.” Zamasu stepped over the threshold and slammed the door shut behind him with force.</p><p>He was standing inches from her, both of them breathing hard. He slowly brought his hand up and hesitantly touched her cheek. Judith leaned into his touch, closing her eyes as the feel of his skin overwhelmed her senses.</p><p>“I am here Judith.” Zamasu breathed, “And I am very much real.” his voice ethereal. “And no one will take you away from me again.” His deep voice was commanding, and it made Judith’s legs weak. Zamasu pressed his forehead to hers, his hand was still on her cheek and the other had found her hip. Judith had placed her hand on his chest and took hold of his forearm with the other. They stayed that way for a moment, eyes closed, feeling each other’s warmth in the now cold cabin.</p><p>Zamasu slowly moved his head away from hers, not letting go of her hip. Something had taken hold of him, an immovable force. Judith felt the air changing around them and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. As she looked up to into his silver-grey eyes, her cognat eyes betrayed her desire for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13 (Lemon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zamasu’s silver-grey eyes looked deep into hers searching her soul, and he could swear that the red sliver around her pupils and grown.  All that could be heard in those few moments were their shaky breaths.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And now... the chapter I have been DYING to write from the start... Just a warning, it contains a lemon, so please skip the relevant lines if you don't want to read it...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither had the strength left to keep their hearts locked away from each other anymore. No more refusals, no more regrets.</p><p>With lightning fast movements, Zamasu had moved his hand from her cheek around her throat. His lips crashed into hers. It was not soft and tender, nothing about him ever was. His kisses were hard, rough, and desperate, as if each kiss mirrored the war raging inside of him. He hated her, but at the same time desired her with a longing he had never known. He had experienced life without her, and he knew, it was not possible.</p><p>Judith matched the ferocity of his kisses in every way, she herself was struggling with her own inner turmoil.</p><p>They grabbed at each other desperately, struggling for breath after each long desperate kiss.  He forced his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch. “Mmmh.” Judith softly moaned at his intrusion before forcing her own tongue into his mouth.  </p><p>She tasted sweet, as Zamasu always suspected she would. They clawed at each other’s clothes as they made their way down the hall to her bedroom, bumping into the walls as they went.  Zamasu pinned her against the wall and barraged her with another savage kiss before she pushed him away and into the opposite wall, refusing to relinquish control. And so, it went until they reached her room.</p><p>For the briefest of moments, they paused. Zamasu’s silver-grey eyes looked deep into hers searching her soul, and he could swear that the red sliver around her pupils and grown.  All that could be heard in those few moments were their shaky breaths.</p><p>... WARNING! START OF LEMON! DO NOT READ IF YOU FIND IT DISTASTEFUL! ...</p><p>With renewed lust they grabbed each other again in a savage kiss, ripping and tearing away at each other’s clothes. Judith was not exactly sure how it happened, but before long they were both as naked as the day they were born.</p><p>Zamasu had sat down on the edge of the bed and had roughly pulled her onto him, her legs on either side of him. Neither one of them had ever participated in this, most intimate of acts, but their bodies seemed to know exactly what to do, receptive to each other’s every touch. </p><p>Without the slightest bit of effort he had lifted her and positioned her over his throbbing member before he brought her down onto him with excessive force, a loud ‘smack’ reverberated throughout the room as their bodies connected, impaling her on his large member.</p><p>“AAAH!!” Judith screamed out in pain as a sharp burning stabbed  through her. Zamasu let out a loud breath, squinting his eyes at the feeling of his member inside her impossibly small and tight entrance.  He never expected it to feel so exquisite, to feel himself physically inside her, possessing her in every single way. She was his to do with as he pleased.<br/>She instinctively wanted to withdraw away from him- away from the pain, but he would not allow it. He had her in an iron grip, both arms wrapped around her waist and torso, holding her in position, her hands were on his shoulders, pushing him away, but to no avail.</p><p>He did not give her time to adjust or recover but moved her up before slamming her down onto him again.</p><p>“AAH-AH!!” Judith screamed again at the renewed pain. A small slither of blood had emerged from her entrance and was dripping onto the floor. Her fingers had dug themselves into his shoulders, but he did not even notice. He still had her in his iron grip.</p><p>He lifted her again and pushed her down forcefully onto him, earning him another scream. He knew there would be pain for her, but he could not find the strength to stop himself. <br/>The expression that crossed her face every time he slammed into her only made his desire burn more fiercely.  It was a pained expression, but there was something else there, something he could not place.</p><p>Judith knew she should have pushed him away. She knew she should resent him for hurting her and causing her this pain over and over again, but something about the thought that it was him doing it, him soliciting the pain, somehow made it okay. And somehow, she wanted more.</p><p>Again, and again he took her with complete abandon and slowly the pain Judith felt was fading away and replaced with a different sensation, a sensation all together stronger.<br/>Zamasu felt the change in her body – she started moving on her own. He released his iron grip on her, his one hand moving to her hip where her own hand clutched it for support, his other took hold of her head, just beneath her ear, and she grabbed his wrist. </p><p>They moved to a stop. There was a small gap between their bodies now which allowed Zamasu to look into her eyes where she met his gaze.  They saw in each other their souls merging. Their lust and desire for each other burning red hot. Both of them were panting, sweat covered their bodies.</p><p>She held his gaze as she started moving again, slow at first and then faster with renewed fervour.</p><p>“Huh.’ Zamasu breathed, closing his eyes at the intense sensations her movements solicited. His grip on her hip tightened. She flinched but did not stop moving. She could feel his fingers dig into her flesh, undoubtedly leaving bruises, but the pain made it even more erotic and she moved faster and faster, harder, and harder.</p><p>She could tell her body could not take much more of this intense pleasure, Zamasu felt her body react in the same way his had. Her hips started bucking. He moved his other hand onto her other hip and took control of her movements. Judith threw her head back in ecstasy as her hips started to convulse.</p><p>“Zamasu!” she yelled as she went over the edge, but he cruelly pushed her even further, far beyond her threshold and far beyond what she thought was even possible.</p><p>“Louder.” He panted, surprising himself saying, or rather, ordering Judith to scream his name.</p><p>It was way too much for her feeble body to handle and she came mercilessly, screaming his name louder, just as he had ordered. He felt her walls clench around his member, causing him to surrender blissfully to the indescribable pleasure. One, two and on the third thrust he released himself violently into her.</p><p>She felt him come undone beneath her as he held her, she felt him surge up into her with scorching heat.</p><p>They held onto each other helplessly, their bodies trembling as the last remnants of their climax subsided. They were panting heavily. He once again had her in his iron grin, his head lodged firmly against her chest and neck, just below her chin. She held his head with trembling fingers his breath warm on her sweat drenched skin. He was still lodged firmly inside of her, her walls unwilling to let him go.</p><p>Suddenly, Judith felt a burning sensation on her skin, just below her left collar bone.  Zamasu felt her body tense up before she gasped. “Ouch!” He looked up at her. “What is it?” he asked just as he felt a strange sensation running down his spine.  He ignored his own discomfort and followed her eyes to the place just below her collar bone.  <br/>Both of them stared in amazement as lines were burned into Judith’s skin. “Oouch”, she moaned, as the lines turned into a symbol.</p><p>Zamasu adjusted their position. He turned and gently laid her down onto the bed, finally removing himself from her warm embrace. She let out a soft moan, he had left her feeling empty and incomplete without him filling her. </p><p>... END OF LEMON ...</p><p>Her attention was drawn to the brand that had appeared on her ivory skin. She did not need to wonder what it was, she knew. She also knew Zamasu was not responsible.</p><p>He looked at her body as she lay naked on the covers. She truly was perfect… flawless in her design… made for him. His silver eyes came to rest on the strange symbol that now looked like a branding, the skin swelled angrily. He truly had no idea what it was, how it got there and why it appeared.</p><p>The reality of what they had done hit him. ‘I am unworthy of the task set in front me by destiny. How can I be the sword of justice when I have succumbed to her.’ And yet he knew, if he were given a choice to go back in time to the moment before this all started, he would not change anything, he would do it over again. He wanted her, he needed her, and he would not be able to exist without her now.</p><p>Judith could see the gears in his head turning. She saw the turmoil in his eyes, but also the certainty that this was always meant to be. Zamasu leaned down and claimed her lips again, but this time much less violently, but with unbridled passion. Judith returned his kiss with equal fervour; she had placed her hands on either side of his head. </p><p>Still locked in a passionate kiss, he snaked his arms underneath her and pulled her close to his lean and muscular body. </p><p>… the Omi-King’s palace …</p><p>Unbeknownst to Judith and Zamasu, the Grand Priest had felt the familiar ‘click’ of destiny at the exact moment of their unity.  That moment where their bodies became one and the lines of their souls blurred into each other’s, destiny had finally been decided. Despite all his efforts, the Grand Priest could not change their fate. The Grand Priest sighed sadly.  “So be it.” Was all he could say.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SPOILER ALERT! Most of the next chapters will be along the same lines as this one. I will once again highlight which areas to skip if you don't like lemons... Please leave your comments and kudos if you like the story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14 (Lemon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Unless that ridiculous angel of yours somehow managed to sneak in and decided, very wisely, not to interrupt us, I think it would be the only logical explanation.” Judith swung herself around to face him. ‘Always sarcasm!’ she thought.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay... So mainly just fluff and lemon...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light snow that fell had turned into a full-blown snowstorm; the wind was howling outside in an eerie song. But Judith felt safe and warm, at peace, she felt complete.</p><p>Zamasu held her tightly in his arms, her head once again nestled in the crook of his neck and he felt her warm breath on his exposed chest. Zamasu had pulled her naked body close to his, their legs entangled. If it were possible for him to pull her even closer, he would have. </p><p>Judith knew with unwavering certainty that she never wanted to be held like this by any other arms than his. Yes. This was how it was always meant to be.</p><p>“May I ask you something Zamasu?” Judith asked against his chest.</p><p>“No.” He replied. He felt her lips turn to a smile. He waited for her question, which was sure to follow.</p><p>“Why did you hate me so much?” Judith had wondered about this before, she just never felt comfortable enough to ask him.</p><p>“Did?” he asked cryptically. “What gave you the idea that I don’t still hate you?” Judith could not tell by his voice if he was serious or if he was teasing her.</p><p>“Off-course. What was I thinking?” she said coyly. She pushed her body even closer to his. ‘Still a pompous ass.’ Little Miss Judy said satisfied. He tightened his grip on her even more.</p><p>“May I ask you a question Judith?” Zamasu said imitating her.</p><p>Judith repaid the favour my curtly answering: “No.” </p><p>Zamasu smiled. ‘Still as stubborn as ever.’ He thought, before continuing to his question.</p><p>“You did not seem surprised by the mark that had appeared on your chest.” Judith waited for him to continue. “You know what it is.” He stated. “Tell me.”</p><p>“It is shoyu-ken no shirushi.” She said. She was not exactly sure how she knew, but every word she spoke, she spoke with certainty, knowing it was true, “It is a mark of ownership.” Judith shifted herself so she could look up at Zamasu’s face, her expression serious. “I belong to you now.” The way she said it made Zamasu’s heart skip a beat. “I have always belonged to you.”</p><p>“I would not have you branded like some sort of animal.” He said angrily.</p><p>Judith chuckled against his chest and simply added: “I don’t think you have a say in the matter my lord.”</p><p>“How do you know this anyway?” he asked annoyed at her frivolous tone.</p><p>She solemnly answered. “Would you believe me if I told you, I don’t know?”</p><p>Zamasu looked at her for a moment longer. She felt his eyes on her and looked up at him again. “I did hate you.” He said. “I hated you because you erased everything that I believed I lived for.” He studies her face, his silver-grey eyes moving over each line, trying to memorise them. “That day you arrived on the planet; my path was laid out perfectly in front of me.” He paused. “Then I saw you. And everything changed.” He traced his hand over her cheek, down her neck, onto her shoulder before continuing further over her body. His touch made her shiver.</p><p>Both of them had fallen silent. Judith leaned up and kissed him deeply. He immediately returned her kiss, his tongue teasing her lips and she felt her body react almost violently. She reluctantly pulled out of the escalating kiss and attempted to sit upright.  A sharp, burning pain shot up through her core at the violent loss of her virginity. She blushed ever so slightly at the realization. </p><p>Judith thought back to those few moments their souls had blurred into one, when Zamasu had pushed her far over her threshold and she was lost in sweet ecstasy. Beneath all the sensations she experienced she had felt a certain serenity slip in, and she swore she could almost hear and audible ‘click’. She knew Zamasu had felt it as well.</p><p>Judith instinctively covered herself as she sat upright, and the covers slipped from her body. She suddenly felt Zamasu’s chest on against her back. He had placed his hands on her wrist where she covered herself and gently pulled them away as he softly spoke into her ear, his warm breath making her shiver even more. </p><p>“Never hide yourself from me.” He had placed her one hand behind her on his head and the other he simply let slip down. The air was cold on her now exposed breasts. “Off all the creations I have witnessed, I have never beheld one as beautiful as you.”</p><p>She pulled his head closer to her as she kissed him over her shoulder. She felt his one hand cupping her breast while the other pulled her body closer to his. This time, he did not tease her lips and he did not force her lips open, instead, she freely allowed his tongue access. She once again felt her control slip and she gently pulled away from him, licking her lips. She smiled inwardly. He tasted off cinnamon…</p><p>Suddenly something occurred to her. It was snowing and it was probably more than a few degrees below zero outside, so why wasn’t she frozen? ’What the-‘ she started to think panicky. Was she going to have to add temperature tolerance to the already weird list of bloody tears and toxicity to plants? Much to her relieve she noticed that a fire was burning in the fireplace inside her room, casting dancing shadows on the walls.</p><p>“Did you do that?” Judith asked, pointing awkwardly at the blazing fire, her voice was uncertain. She felt Zamasu’s body jerk as he chuckled before answering. </p><p>“Unless that ridiculous angel of yours somehow managed to sneak in and decided, very wisely, not to interrupt us, I think it would be the only logical explanation.” Judith swung herself around to face him. ‘Always sarcasm!’ she thought, but before she could snap something back at him, he wickedly added with a sneer on his face. “Also, I didn’t want you thinking that some things are smaller than what they are in reality.”</p><p>Judith did not immediately catch on to what he was hinting at. ‘What would be smaller in the cold that would…’. The moment she realized what he was talking about, she turned the colour of the communist manifesto, giving red a whole new meaning. ‘Men.’ Little Miss Judy added bored. </p><p>Still as red as the blood that had covered her cheeks weeks ago, she once again straddled him, holding his shoulder for support. Zamasu quickly wrapped his arms around her waist.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t think you have to worry about that…” she said teasingly as she leaned closer to him. She could feel his aroused member pressing against her belly. “Besides…” she leaned even closer to his lips, just close enough for him to feel her breath on them, “after you so vociferously ravaged me…” she moved her body closer to his, causing some friction between them. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt Zamasu’s grip tighten and he let out a shaky breath, “I won’t be doubting the size of your… divinity any time soon.” She barely managed to finish the sentence. The fire that burned for him inside of her now, made the fire in the fireplace look like a matchstick in comparison, and she saw the same fire burn in his eyes.</p><p>Roughly Zamasu swung her around and onto her back pinning her to the bed with his body. Lips still inches from hers, he asked amused: “Do you think flattery will get you anywhere?”</p><p>Judith smiled guiltily as she said. “Yes.” And then she added. “Although your already over-blown ego hardly needs it.”</p><p>Before Zamasu could reply, Judith had pulled him down and kissed him feverishly. They were once again fighting for control. Zamasu grabbed one of her wrists and pinned it to the bed. Judith could tell he was having trouble controlling his strength, the grip on her wrist was painfully tight and she was sure she had just earned herself another bruise. </p><p>… WARNING! LEMON! DO NOT READ IF YOU FIND IT DISTATEFUL …</p><p>He abruptly broke free of the kiss, breathing heavily. He looked down at her as she felt him spread her legs apart with his knee. Judith did not have time to brace herself. He slammed into her… HARD. Zamasu muffled her scream with another passionate kiss. He did not move again. Neither of them did, they were frozen in that moment. A feeling so intense had taken hold of them. Is this what love feels like? Zamasu had released her lips and was resting his forehead on hers again, eyes closed.</p><p>“Do you feel that?” he asked her breathlessly.</p><p>“Mmmh… y-yes.” Judith hardly managed to speak.</p><p>The sensation only intensified as Zamasu pulled out of her before thrusting into her again, causing both of them to gasp. Torturously slowly he pulled out again, almost completely before pushing back into her as deeply as he could. Judith’s back arched at his deep penetration. Ever so slowly Zamasu started to pick up the pace and soon they were once again gasping for breath.</p><p>Judith had grabbed hold of his biceps, which was on either side of her, his hands planted firmly on the bed. She could feel his muscles contract with effort underneath her palms, at each thrust and she swore, it only made her desire for him burn more fiercely.</p><p>She wrapped her legs around his waist, the result causing a completely new wave of sensations to assail both of them. Zamasu snaked his one arm underneath her waist lifting her pelvis.  Judith did not know how much more she would be able to take.  </p><p>Zamasu desperately grabbed onto one of her thighs. ‘Oh god…’ Judith thought. ‘I’m going to be sixteen shades of black and blue after he’s done with me!’ But to her shame, it only made her want him more. Zamasu sat upright and lifted her leg over his shoulder, allowing him to push into her even deeper.</p><p>“Aahah.” Judith gasped at the new angle. “Sweet jesus!” she cried out as Zamasu hit a hitherto unknown spot inside of her causing the sensations to intensify tenfold. She saw Zamasu was having trouble controlling himself.</p><p>“Zamasu.” She managed to say. He looked at her with a pained expression. “Let go.” She said. “Let go!” she threw her head back in ecstasy as Zamasu’s grey energy engulfed them both. He grabbed both of her hands, their fingers entwined and pinned her to the bed as he thrust into her mercilessly with complete abandon.</p><p>The windows of the cabin cracked as they both hit their limit and pushed through it. Judith was clutching onto Zamasu, she did not notice she had dug her nails into his back and had caused long scratches as they both came undone simultaneously. </p><p>Zamasu collapsed on top of her, both of them panting, struggling to catch their breath, their bodies once again covered in sweat. Both of them knew, nothing would be the same again. They were bound together by something more than just desire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15 (Lemon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Judith stood eyes closed underneath the stream of warm water, wondering what the future held for her and Zamasu and where her dream fits in? Somewhere in her mind a voice resounded: ‘All of lives’ energy flows in a perfect circle. You can never be whole unless you find your center, Judith.’ She could not place the voice, it was familiar but far-off, like something in a dream she could not place. Judith had found her center, Zamasu made her whole.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah... another lemony chapter.  Forgive me if you get fed up with it, but come on! I have been building up to it for 12 Chapters!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judith looked herself over as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror. ‘Oh yeah…’ she thought as her eyes moved over her body, ‘definitely sixteen shades of black and blue.’ Her eyes moved to her hip where Zamasu had taken hold of her. She looked further down where he had grabbed her thigh, counting another five bruises, on for each finger. Her wrist was also starting to change colour where he had pinned it to bed. Judith grinned devilishly as she thought how she received everyone. Finally her eyes lingered on the brand that had appeared just below her left collar bone. Everlasting evidence of what they had done.</p><p>Despite the angry red swelling around it, Judith could not help but admire the beauty of the branding mark. It was designed in a circular shape of intricately interlaced lines. In the middle there was a single symbol.  Judith had absolutely no idea from which language the symbol hailed and judging by Zamasu’s reaction, his guess was as good as hers.<br/>Judith had sneaked out of bed.  She desperately needed to take a shower. ‘Come now Judith….’ Little Miss Judy teased, ‘’Fess up…’. Judith blushed a little. She had paused a moment to admire the view of the god now lying on her bed, seemingly in a peaceful sleep. His body lean but muscular, toned to perfection, his skin smooth, his white hair silky soft… Judith had to force her eyes away from the perfection that graced her sheets to move to the bathroom, even though all she wanted to do was touch, feel and kiss every inch of him.</p><p>Judith had turned the water on in the shower and allowed some time for it to warm, it was still snowing outside and before long the entire bathroom was steamed up.  Judith quickly got in the shower and immediately retreated from the hot water as she hissed at the sharp burning pain that shot from her newly acquired mark.</p><p>Zamasu woke at the sound of running water. Judith must be taking a shower.  Zamasu lay motionless on his back, staring at the ceiling and the dancing shadows cast by the fire burning in the hearth. He absentmindedly traced his hand over the bed sheets where Judith had laid, safe in his arms, not moments ago when his finger brushed against something hard.  He looked down to discover that it was one of his earrings that had come loose during Judith and his… exploits.</p><p>Zamasu looked at the earring lazily, turning it over in his fingers, staring at its orange hue, when he noticed a slight discoloration in it.  He frowned. Potara earrings are made from the purest crystal found on the world of the Kais. They are clear, perfectly round, smooth and holds their true colour for a lifetime. It was simply impossible for them to have any impurities. But sure enough, as he studied it more closely, he could see the smallest hint of red marbled into the orange. He decided to think little of it, after all, he never did study his earrings in great detail, he probably never noticed the unique colour they held.</p><p>‘If only they were green.’ Zamasu thought. ‘I would reign Supreme Kai and-‘ His trail of thought stopped dead. ‘And what then?’ Zamasu had never anticipated that he would so profoundly become bound to Judith.  He had told himself that she was just an anomaly, a passing fancy, something he would loose interest in. As the saying goes: out of sight out of mind. But that had definitely not been the case. He remembered the desperation he felt at the loss of her energy signal. No, he could never be without her now.</p><p>How does this now change his path. Does it even change at all. Is it safe to share with her his aspirations.  How will she react. Will she attempt to stop him. The questions flashed through his mind at lightning fast pace. His face contorted in frustration; his mind had never been in such disarray. The only thing he could see clearly, that was certain, was Judith.</p><p>Judith stood eyes closed underneath the stream of warm water, wondering what the future held for her and Zamasu and where her dream fits in? Somewhere in her mind a voice resounded: ‘All of lives’ energy flows in a perfect circle. You can never be whole unless you find your centre, Judith.’ She could not place the voice, it was familiar but far-off, like something in a dream she could not place. Judith had found her centre, Zamasu made her whole.</p><p>Judith was so deep in thought, she had not heard the bathroom door open, but she immediately sensed his presence as he slipped into the shower behind her. Zamasu brushed his fingers down her back and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her backward against his solid frame. She felt his hair brush against her cheek as he leaned down, placing soft, gentle kisses down the side of her neck. She leaned her head to the side and onto his shoulder, allowing him better access. Judith never opened her eyes, savouring every touch.  Zamasu continued down and onto her shoulder where he let his lips linger.</p><p>Judith turned her head toward him while her hand found its way the back of his head. She pulled him closer into a deep kiss, Zamasu immediately responding and returned her affection, but both of them soon became aware that this was more than a kiss. In that moment, an unspoken promise of their undying love came into being, their fates would be bound together until the end of time.</p><p>Judith’s brow furrowed at the intensity of the kiss and the exchange, all thoughts of speculation an uncertainty had vanished from her mind.  She wanted to commit every detail of this perfect moment to memory, every touch and sensation. The feel of his muscular body pressing against her back. His hair brushing against her face, his arms holding her tight, his lips caressing hers lovingly, his tongue brushing against hers, the sweet taste if cinnamon… All this and more she would safely lock away in her memory palace, never to be forgotten.</p><p>The intensity of the moment had not gone amiss by Zamasu either. The same thoughts and feeling had washed over him, the same desperation to hold on to this moment forever as it became painfully clear that she was his completely, at his mercy, malleable to his will.</p><p>They finally, yet reluctantly, broke apart slowly. Zamasu still holding her close to his body spoke. “I did not think it was possible for me to love you more…” Zamasu’s voice was even and he felt Judith’s body stiffen at his words. “But your complete vulnerability to me…” he trailed off, simply holding her close, resting his head next to hers.</p><p>Judith’s mind was racing at a thousand miles an hour. ‘Love?’ she thought. ‘He just said he loved me…’. ‘Well then, say something you idiot!’ Little Miss Judy screamed at her, but Judith’s throat had gone dry. She could not form a single word. She turned around and faced him, placing both hands on his chest. She looked up into his cold grey eyes, and he saw the sliver of red in her cognat irises was once again more pronounced than usual. “I could say those three words that is thrown around so casually…” Judith’s voice was serious but yet tremulous, “But it would not begin to describe the depth and extent of what I feel for you.” Judith meant every word. To her, merely saying I love you, would be an insult and an upfront to the nature of what she felt and she doubted than any words would ever be able to describe it.</p><p>Zamasu brushed his fingers over her cheek, his grey eyes boring holes through her. Judith leaned up and softly kissed him on the lips before trailing away down his neck onto his chest and she spoke: “Don’t move.”</p><p>Zamasu thought about a retort, but right now, he did not want this, most intimate of moments to end and he simply did as she instructed. He stood perfectly still, following her movements with his intense stare.</p><p>Judith wanted to touch every part of his perfect body. She had grabbed the bar of soap that she used only minutes before and moved around him to face his back. Her fingers traced over his skin as she moved, making sure never to lose contact. She felt a pang of guilt at the scratches she had left on his back from their earlier exploits. </p><p>Nevertheless she glided her hands over his back and she felt Zamasu shiver at her delicate touch. Zamasu blushed as her hands moved over his glutes before moving on, ever down, making sure not to miss an inch of his form. She straightened out behind him and guided his arms away from his body, moving to face him again.  Zamasu stared at her as she sensually cleaned him, her hands gliding effortlessly over his muscled arms and chest in a gesture of utter worship. Zamasu’s breath quickened as her hands moved down his perfectly toned torso, ever down, over his obliques…</p><p>Zamasu grabbed her wrists before she continued further down toward his manhood. “Don’t-“ Zamasu started saying. He was not sure how to react, he was not shy or embarrassed to stand exposed in front of her, it’s nothing that she hasn’t seen before… but still…</p><p>… WARNING! START OF LEMON. DO NOT READ IF YOU FIND IT DISTASTEFULL …</p><p>“Oh-aah!” Zamasu blurted out as Judith grabbed hold of his member. He couldn’t look at her as he felt himself blush at her bold display of affection.</p><p>“Oh dear.” Judith said mockingly, more playfully now. “I didn’t think a lowly mortal such as myself would be able to cause a god to blush so profound-ly.” As she said it, her hand had moved up and down his shaft. Zamasu grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back into the tiled wall.</p><p>‘Aah, oooh, cold, cold, cold, cold!’ Little Miss Judy screamed inside at the cold tiles on her warm back, on the outside, she was the picture of serenity. Zamasu’s face was inches from hers, a white lock of his hair had fallen across his face and his dishevelled appearance made him even more attractive.</p><p>“I thought I told y-oou-uuu.-“ Zamasu’s last words was lost in his throat. Judith had not let go of his generous member and she once again moved her hand up and down. She felt as his manhood twitched with arousal.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Judith said, smiling devilishly at him. “Did you say something?” she asked innocently.</p><p>“You’ll be sssss-“ Zamasu started, but Judith moved her hand again, not stopping this time. Before he knew what she was doing he felt something altogether different as Judith licked his shaft, from the base all the way to the tip and slipped the head of his manhood into her mouth.</p><p>Zamasu let out a shaky breath and grabbed hold of the towel railing to steady himself. Judith started to move his member in and out if her mouth, her fingers encircling his girth and moving in sync with her head. </p><p>“Uuuh!” he breathed when he felt her take in his entire length, hitting the back of her throat. Judith was sure to control her breathing, avoiding gagging on his size. Zamasu’s hand had found its way to her head, he honestly didn’t know how it got there, and guided her movements, pushing deep into her with every movement.</p><p>“Oh, good god…” Zamasu uttered as the sensation grew and he felt himself nearing the edge of unravelling. Judith smiled inwardly. There was no doubt in her mind that Zamasu was in control, even now, but she still felt some satisfaction at the thought that she was able to bring him to a halt, if only for a few moments…</p><p>Suddenly Zamasu had grabbed her by the shoulders, lifting her to her feet before he unceremoniously grabbed the back of her thighs, lifting her. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist for support. </p><p>“Two can play this game.” He said ominously sending a chill down Judith’s spine. Even now, he can still be so intimidating. He grabbed both her wrists and lifted them high above her head holding them there with one of his own, while the other made its way down her body. Judith felt something warm and tight around her wrists… not his hand… she looked up and saw a perfect grey energy ring holding her wrists in place, like a rope.  </p><p>Judith’s head was slightly higher than Zamasu’s in this position and she looked down at him in surprise, the sobering realization hitting her, only to find Zamasu looking up at her mockingly, a smirk on his face. She pulled against the ring and found it completely immovable.</p><p>“You can’t be serious?” Judith said half-heartedly.</p><p>“Have I ever given you reason to believe that I, how do you say, ‘joke’ around?” he replied, caressing over her body, making Judith shiver in anticipation.</p><p>“This isn’t fair…” she said weakly, which only earned her a light chuckle as he placed his hands on her hips, placing kisses down her neck onto her collar bone. He paused a moment at the branding mark, Judith saw a flicker of anger pass behind his silver eyes before he very gently kissed it and moved back up to look at her. He leaned in just close enough for her to feel the warmth of his lips.</p><p>“Wha-“ Judith started as she felt his hand move straight down, directly toward her womanhood. “What-“ she tried again, but she gave up on attempting any form of speech when she felt his fingertips brush ever so lightly over that most sensitive epicentre of all nerve endings. “You-. Don’t-.” she breathed.</p><p>“I am simply repaying the favour.” Zamasu breathed on her lips as his fingers continued to move over her entrance with slightly more pressure. “You so thoroughly enjoyed exploiting my only physical weakness. It’s only fair…” he applied more pressure and he moved his thumb directly onto that most sensitive of buds… “…that I…” he slowly started to move his thumb in a circular motion, causing Judith to tremble “…exploit…” Judith felt is finger teasing at her entrance “…yours.” And as he uttered the last word, he torturously slowly pushed his finger into her, hooking directly onto her erogenous area.</p><p>Judith was a trembling mess, helplessly tied up by his energy ring, her wrapped legs, her only support. Zamasu made sure to keep is lips just out of reach of Judith’s, yet close enough for her to feel his breath.  He heard her uneven breaths as he quickened the pace of his movements.</p><p>Judith fruitlessly pulled on the energy ring, but she only caused it to tighten around her. She rested her head back onto the tiles, unable to prevent herself from letting out a soft moan. Zamasu saw she was also nearing her limit, and he had to admit, seeing her writhing in pleasure helplessly, made it challenging for him to not take her hard then and there… but he wouldn’t.</p><p>Judith was in a daze, her senses overwhelmed by the immense pleasure Zamasu was lavishing on her. She swore under her breath at the position she found herself in. She knew he wanted her to beg, beg him to release her, beg him to allow her to touch him, beg him to stop. ‘Don’t you dare.’ Little Miss Judy ordered, ‘Don’t you dare give him the satisfaction!’ But damn, it felt so good!</p><p>Zamasu saw Judith struggling with herself and smiled satisfactory. He knew she valued her pride above most other things, and she wound not beg for anything, but he knew he had given her no choice. </p><p>He brought her to the edge, feeling her body react, her breathing become faster, her hips starting to buck, only to stop, not allowing her to move, holding her in place. Judith knew what he was doing and it both infuriated and excited her. Zamasu saw the fire in her eyes as he refused her her release, it made his desire for her burn even more fierce.<br/>Lips still a hair breadth apart he said: “You know you can stop this anytime you wish…” Judith heard the smirk in his voice before she saw it. He had started to move faster again. “Just one word Judith.” He teased as he felt her moving closer the edge.</p><p>‘Don’t you dare!’ Little Miss Judy yelled again. Judith knew she couldn’t take much more of this delicious torture and Zamasu knew it as well. He saw the defeat in her eyes as she gave in to him. Breathing hard she managed to say: “Damn you…” Defeat in her voice, she had lost this game. Zamasu’s smile grew slightly at his victory.<br/>“Please.” Judith managed.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He mimicked her words from moments ago. “Did you say something?” Judith could tell he was loving every moment of drawing out her torture. Judith couldn’t care less, she wanted him with every fiber of her being.</p><p>“Please!” she yelled, pulling at her restraints. She was teetering on the precipice about to go over when Zamasu effortlessly removed his fingers and replaced them with his member.</p><p>“Aah-uh!” Judith yelled at the seamless transition. Zamasu was thrusting into her at an impossible pace panting harder with every stroke. The coil winding ever tightly inside both of them. Judith struggled against her restraints, Zamasu’s fingers digging into the arch of her back, his other holding her leg. With one last frenzy of thrusts, the coil snapped and ripped through them violently.</p><p>Just as Judith had reached the peak of her climax, the energy ring disappeared and her hands came down clutching Zamasu’s shoulders and she felt him swim up inside of her just as he felt her walls tighten around him.</p><p>Despite both of them being well beyond their limits, their bodies seemed to not be able to stop moving with the waves of ecstasy. With every thrust Zamasu grunted in pleasure and with every opposing force, Judith would moan with a quivering voice.</p><p>Both of them were panting hard, but both of them wanted, no, needed more.  Zamasu, still firmly lodged inside Judith, pushed them off the wall. It was as if Judith’s body refused to let him go. Effortlessly he carried her out of the bathroom toward the bed, her legs still wrapped around his waist. She buried her face in the crook of his neck.</p><p>Judith spared a glance at the shower as they left through the bathroom door. She saw the tap had turned off and then the shattered glass of the shower pane… how was she going to explain this to Fizz?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And scene... I will try to update as frequently as I can, but between work, studying and exams... yeah... it's tough!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16 (Lemon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>‘She is the emblem of eternity; she confounds all notion of time; effaces all memory of a beginning, and all fear of an end.’</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judith lay on her back panting, completely out of breath, sweat covering her body.  She looked over at Zamasu lying next to her, he was in no better condition than she was. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, desperately trying to catch his breath.</p><p>To say a frenzy ensued after their… encounter in the shower, would be the understatement of the century. Judith was exhausted, her body drained of all energy. Through the cracked window panes, that was now also covered in condensation, she could see it was still snowing.</p><p>Zamasu barely managed to pull Judith to him and she could not help but marvel at his stamina. She laid her head down onto his chest, struggling to keep her eyes open. It was not long before she fell asleep listening to Zamasu’s heartbeat beneath her ear.</p><p>…</p><p>After the shower’s glass pane met its unfortunate end, Zamasu had carried Judith into her room and collapsed along with her onto the bed, his body pinning hers. Without hesitation Zamasu had seized her lips, the desperation in his frenzied kisses almost scared Judith.</p><p>Judith was unaware, but she was returning his kisses with equal desperation. From an onlooker’s perspective, it seemed like they were trying to devour each other. With every kiss Zamasu pushed his tongue deep into Judith’s mouth savouring her sweet taste. And with every passionate kiss, Judith would force her tongue into his mouth to be rewarded with the taste of cinnamon. Back and forth the struggle for control raged, the tendons in their necks straining with each forceful kiss.</p><p>Judith had not let go of her hold on Zamasu, her legs were still wrapped around his waist, his member still securely inside of her, their life-force blurred into one. Zamasu had not dared to move his pelvis, lest another wave of pleasure assailed him, her walls were holding him impossibly tight.</p><p>Judith had wrapped her arms around Zamasu’s neck, pulling him close. She could feel her breasts touch his chest. Zamasu had taken hold of one of her arms in an attempt to pry them apart. Much to his amusement, he felt her muscles constrict in a feeble attempt to resist.  Judith knew she had no hope of ever besting him, but her stubbornness demanded that she at least try.</p><p>Zamasu easily removed her one arm and then the other. (Little Miss Judy rolled her eyes at Judith’s pitiful attempt and her own weakness.) He pinned her hands to the bed and interlaced his fingers with hers, his back muscles contracting in the effort of retaining the position. </p><p>He broke free from the deadlock kiss and moved down Judith’s neck before taking her earlobe between his teeth. His sudden and unpredicted movement caught Judith by surprise and Zamasu felt her walls relaxing slightly. He immediately seized the opportunity an pulled out of her.</p><p>“Uuuh.” They both moaned at his abrupt exit and he felt Judith tremble beneath his body. Without him filling her, she felt completely empty… hollow even. They both took a moment, adjusting to the sensation of no longer being merged.</p><p>“Were you ever going to let go of me?” Zamasu asked her between breaths.</p><p>“No.” was Judith’s simple reply.</p><p>Zamasu chuckled lightly and looked down at her, smirking. He noticed the red slivers surrounding her pupils had once again invaded the yellow of her irises. To anyone else, the sight would be exceedingly unsettling, but to Zamasu, it was uniquely enticing and just more proof of the profound effect he had on her physically.</p><p>“You have ruined me Judith.” Zamasu said, abruptly sitting back onto his heels, pulling Judith up with him like she was a ragdoll. He positioned her onto his thigh, her womanhood firmly planted against his leg.</p><p>“This is not how a Kai should behave himself.” Zamasu continued, forcefully pulling her waist against his torso with the arm he had wrapped around her, the force nearly knocking the wind from her. His other hand had gently enclosed around her throat.</p><p>“But even despite my best efforts…” he slightly tightened his grip around her throat,”… I cannot seem to escape you.” Zamasu pushed her head backward. “Your very existence haunts me.” He started planting kisses down her outstretched neck, his grip not loosening. Judith felt his hair as it brushed against her cheek. “I know nothing about you.” Zamasu had paused, breathing warmly onto her super sternal notch, causing her to shiver. “And yet, it feels like I have known you for a lifetime.” He said against her skin. Judith knew exactly what he was talking about.  She had had the same feelings of de-ja-vu. “Like I have known you in a different life.” His voice was intense.</p><p>Judith had taken hold of his wrist, his grip only tightened as he spoke. “My life has been a mere visage for 779 years…” he finally moved from her collar bone, his lips tracing over her skin as he moved downward. “Was every feeling I experienced meaningless or a lie?” he asked out loud, her body overly sensitive to his caress. She did not bother answering him, she knew he was not expecting an answer.</p><p>“It would appear…” Zamasu had reached the top of her breast. “…my life has been meaningless without you…” he started pressing kisses onto her breast. “Your love,” he spoke between kisses, “is the only true happiness that I have ever known.” Judith felt his lips and tongue interchanging against her skin, circling, but not touching the sensitive budding centre.</p><p>“I-.” Judith attempted speaking. Zamasu relaxed his grip on her throat slightly, but still keeping a firm grasp around it. “I do not h-“ Judith gasped for breath as she felt his lips and tongue lightly caressing over her bud. “-have an answer…” she quickly spoke, hoping not to be interrupted again,”…for YOU-U!” she almost yelled the last word as Zamasu’s slipped her bud fully into his mouth.</p><p>Judith’s free hand had moved to Zamasu’s head, her fingers entwining into his soft white hair as he continued to ravish her breast. Judith bit her lower lip in pleasure.  Zamasu finally released her breast and started moving to the other.  Judith decided to try and fit a sentence in during the slight reprieve, knowing she would soon be rendered speechless again.</p><p>“All I know is-S…” she was to late, Zamasu had reached her other breast and was lavishing the same attention on it as he had done to the other. His hand had moved from her throat and had taken position on her shoulder blade. He slowly relinquished her breast and looked up at her.</p><p>Judith removed a strand of white hair that had fallen across his face with her finger and cupped his cheek. “All I know is…” she said again, taking his hand and pressing it to her chest.”…this hearts beats for you and only you.” She frowned as she added, “And somehow, it always has.”</p><p>Zamasu traced his hand over her cheek and she leaned into his touch. Judith could not find the words to explain it, but a certainty had befell her, a certainty she had felt only once before… long ago… as a child. His heart fit like a key into hers, they were made for each other.</p><p>It was as if Zamasu could read her thoughts as they flashed behind her cognac eyes. ‘She is mine.’ He thought possessively before he pulled her closer again.  Each fierce kiss was laced with lust, passion, desperation, and unbridled love.</p><p>… WARNING! START OF LEMON. DO NOT READ IF YOU FIND IT DISTASTEFULL  …</p><p>Judith had unknowingly started to move against Zamasu’s thigh, every now and then she would accidentally rub that bundle of nerves hidden between her folds onto his muscular thigh and she felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her body. Simultaneously her hand had found its way down to Zamasu’s manhood and had encircled his shaft with her fingers, moving up and down in rhythm with her grinding hips.  Judith felt Zamasu’s body react beneath her touch and she could literally feel his member grow strong in her grasp.</p><p>Zamasu yanked her away with trebling hands and with somewhat excessive force, turning her around in one fluid motion.  Before Judith had realized what had happened, she found herself on all fours. </p><p>Zamasu’s member was throbbing almost painfully. He grabbed hold of Judith’s hips, forcing her knees closed, tightly against each other and without further ceremony, he slammed into her, burying his entire length into her.</p><p>Judith let out a cry mixed with pleasure and pain.  She had not gotten used to his girth and with this position, her legs clamped tightly against each other, made her small entrance even smaller and thus tighter.  Judith was sure Zamasu had done the math himself as well.</p><p>For a moment they stayed like that, breathing fast, bodies tensed in anticipation of the pleasure that lay before them.  Zamasu moved one of his hands tenderly over her graceful back, he had taken hold of her hip with the other. Judith was sure she would discover even more bruises after they were done.</p><p>He pulled out of her completely before thrusting back into her with abandon, the hand on her back had reached her shoulder and Zamasu had quickly secured his grip on it.  He pulled out again, but this time, as he forced himself into her again, he violently pulled back on her shoulder, their bodies meeting half-way.</p><p>“Aaahah!” Judith yelled. This was a whole new level of delight. He was having his way with her, hard and rough and, to her shame, she wanted more. Again and again Zamasu slammed into her, both of them panting and the first evidence of sweat appeared on Judith’s body.</p><p>Zamasu grabbed Judith by her throat again and pulled her up until her back was firmly against his chest.  She felt a familiar warmth around her wrists and looking down, sure enough, there was the grey ring encircling them. Judith smiled inwardly, both ashamed and ecstatic of what she knew lay ahead. Zamasu guided her arms until they were stretched out above her head and then, bending at the elbows, he pulled her wrists downward behind her head, her torso outstretched.</p><p>Zamasu had one of his arms wrapped around Judith’s torso, holding her breast in his hand, making sure her back did not leave his chest. The extreme backward arch of her spine was painful but was soon forgotten.</p><p>Just as Zamasu had started thrusting into her again, harder, and harder with each stroke, he had moved his free hand down toward her womanhood where he was now mercilessly exploiting that bundle of nerves that made her come apart at the seams. </p><p>If that weren’t enough, the shift in position had aligned Zamasu’s member perfectly with Judith’s other erogenous area and he hit it with every thrust. Zamasu could feel every time he brushed and pushed against that rippling area and the pleasure it caused seemed to radiate out of Judith and straight into him.</p><p>Judith’s body was overloaded with the barrage of sweet pleasurable sensations shooting through her with every thrust generously provided by Zamasu.  Both of them were out of breath, barely holding onto sanity.</p><p>“Zama-suu!!” Judith yelled as she was pushed over the edge.  There is was, she had screamed his name in pleasure, in wanton ecstasy, with no trace of agony in her voice, just as he had thought that day he had carried her to her room and caught her when she flew out of her dream.</p><p>It was more than Zamasu could handle and he exploded into her, but he had no intention of stopping.  Still high on their climax, Zamasu flipped Judith over onto her back. They were exhausted but could not stop. Zamasu slammed into her again, the sensation a mixture of pleasure and pain on their oversensitive erogenous organs, but Zamasu kept going until it felt like they would loose themselves.  </p><p>… END OF LEMON …</p><p>Zamasu closed his lips over Judith’s mouth, muffling her cry, as the both came again, violently, bodies thrashing against each other’s, sweat mingling and suddenly, blood coming from somewhere… But they did not care, the universe had fallen away and is was only them that existed in that sweet moment.</p><p>…</p><p>Zamasu was holding onto consciousness, but only just. Judith had fallen asleep on his chest and he felt her warm steady breath on his skin. He was holding onto her as tightly as a could, but he was drained. Before he fell asleep, holding the woman he loved, he recalled words that were spoken to him a long time ago. Words he had somehow forgotten.</p><p>‘She is the emblem of eternity; she confounds all notion of time; effaces all memory of a beginning, and all fear of an end.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fizz immediately disappeared in a white light. As he flew through space Fizz thought about his brothers request. He knew exactly what Whis meant, even after another 800 years, it still hurt beyond believe to witness her death…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, back to the serious...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you ever considered NOT trying the intervene in their timeline?” Whis asked the Grand Minister nonchalantly as his eyes followed him as he paced up and down the room.</p><p>“Off-course I have Whis.” The Grand Minister replied, irritation evident in his voice. “Have you forgotten the first 4 times when I did nothing?”</p><p>Whis laughed behind his hand. “Off-course I haven’t forgotten father!”. He quickly swallowed his giggle when he saw the expression on the Grand Minister’s face. ‘Oh, I am not envious of Fizz right now!’ Whis thought, feeling truly sorry for his brother.</p><p>As if on que, Fizz appeared in a white ball of light. “Greetings Grand Minister. Whis.” Fizz was definitely unaware of the events that had occurred. “Is something the matter?” Fizz asked after the lack of response.</p><p>“Ooohohohoh!” Whis could not contain himself. “You could say something like that.” He pointed at the Grand Minister as he spoke.</p><p>Fizz followed his finger and immediately grew pale at the expression that met him.</p><p>“Oh dear.” Was all Fizz could manage.</p><p>… Planet Venera …</p><p>“NOOOO!” a woman was screaming. “JUDITH!” she screamed. ‘Hey, that’s my name.’ Judith looked back at the woman. ‘I think I know her.’ Judith looked down at herself, she was small, no more than 5 years old. </p><p>“Mommy!” she was screaming back at her mother.  Judith could see her mother was being held back by two figures, Judith could now make out that they were 2 shin-jin, but they were having difficulty restraining her. </p><p>“Please do not take her!” her mother had started begging. “She’s just a child!” she yelled.</p><p>Someone was holding her, carrying her away from her mother. Judith struggled as best she could, trying to break free.  She looked  up at the man that was carrying her, his face was disturbingly familiar to her. He appeared to be a Kai, a Supreme Kai! She had noticed his green potara earrings and white hair.</p><p>Her mother had managed to break free from her captors with a swift kick between the one’s legs and an elbow in the others stomach. Judith redoubled her efforts seeing her mother running toward her. Judith’s struggling did not have any effect on the man holding her, instead, he painfully tightened his grip on her. The man was looking at her mother as she ran towards them. Judith saw his eyes glow with a strange purple light. She turned just in time to see her mother floating off of the ground toward them and then she was slammed into the ground in front of them. The impact had caused the ground to crack.</p><p>“Please…” her mother tried to speak, but her ribs were broken with the force that her body had hit the ground.</p><p>“Do not dare grovel at my feet human!” the man screamed angrily before kicking her mother away causing her to fly over the ground and come to a screeching halt next to another body. Judith recognised the body immediately. “You may have fooled the deity god,” the man spoke in a clear voice (that voice sounded familiar) and pointed to the dead body lying next to her mother’s, “but your sly nature will have no effect on me!”</p><p>A loud noise cracked through the air and a flash of white light shot through the sky. “Let her go Demasu.” Judith could at last see the person that had spoken… It was none other than the Grand Minister. “You know the laws that govern you.  If you insist on continuing down this path, I will have no choice but to have you destroyed.” His voice was serious. “ Surrender now and retain at least some dignity before your end.” </p><p>“I truly cannot believe it! Am I the only one that realises what an abomination this child is!” Demasu howled in rage. “How can you expect me to sit by and idly watch as this-“ he held Judith up by the scruff of her shirt, “-this thing is allowed to live.” Judith saw the Grand Minister look down at her, and she noticed his face soften slightly. “ She is the embodiment of everything I have suspected to be true and that is that humanity does not deserve life, they are an evil species that thrives on deceit! And if I must die to prove it, then so be it!”</p><p>Judith watched as Demasu raised his hand, now glowing with some purple energy, above her. “Now, you die, Karito.” He said as he brought his hand down with blinding speed, aiming for her neck. Judith closed her eyes, waiting for the blow… but it never came. Instead she fell to the ground and immediately ran to her mother’s limp body. She looked back to where Demasu had dropped her and saw a curious looking individual, gripping his wrist in a painfully tight grip. “Your journey ends here Demasu…” the individual spoke as a lifted his palm to Demasu’s face. </p><p>Demasu looked at him dead in the eyes, no sign of regret or fear in his face as he spoke his last words. “This world is a disease. My legacy will continue”. As he finished Judith saw his eyes flash purple again and the unknown individual spoke a single word: “Hakai.” </p><p>Judith watched as Demasu disintegrated into nothing, his scream fading as his body disappeared. Everything went quiet. It was an unnatural silence.</p><p>And then suddenly her mother’s agonizing scream shattered the silence. Judith looked down, only to see that it was her touch that was causing her mother’s pain. A sea of black had started to spread across her mother’s arm where her hands had been. “No! Mommy!” Judith yelled, here vision turning red as the blood swelled to her eyes. Judith could do nothing.</p><p>“Judith.” Her mother said through clenched teeth. “Never forget… who you truly are…” Her mother winched in pain but continued to speak. “Take the love that you deserve….”. Her mother had reached up and cupped her daughter’s check. “I will always love you Judith…” Her eyes turned black and her hand fell to the ground lifelessly. Judith’s world descended into darkness and she collapsed onto her mother’s lifeless body.</p><p>The unidentified stranger started to walk toward Judith. “Hold on ---.” The Grand Minister ordered as he touched down next to the unknown figure. He looked at Judith’s pitiful form and made his decision.  “Not the child. I will take her.” He said. </p><p>The Grand Minister walked toward Judith’s small body. “There has never been one like her in all existence, and there probably never will be again.” He picked her up and held her in his arms. “Better to keep her close than leave her to her own devices. People will not accept her. They will judge and condemn her.”</p><p>Suddenly the ground started shaking. Judith regained consciousness just long enough to look up at the Grand Minister. He smiled down at her caringly and gave her a reassuring smile. Judith felt the scorching heat from the raging inferno, the flames was swallowing everything in their path, they left nothing alive. Judith lost consciousness again.</p><p>“Shall we go ----?” the Grand Minister said as the strange figure placed his hand on the Grand Minister’s shoulder and they disappeared in a white light. The Grand Minister looked down at the child in his arms, which was restlessly stirring in her sleep. She was mumbling a name that he could not make out. He tightened his grip on her small body. “Za…..ma…..su.” The 5 year old Judith mumbled. “Za…..za…..ma….su. Zama-!”</p><p>“Suu!!” Judith screamed as she woke up. This time she was not alone in her bed, instead she was caught as she came out of the dark abyss. Her trembling body was held tightly in Zamasu’s arms.</p><p>…. The Grand Palace of the Omni King …</p><p>“How hard could it be Fizz!?” the Grand Minister continued to rant. “I mean, I arranged everything meticulously. I found a planet on the outreaches of space, a planet that was uninhabited mind you. All you had to do was take her there, keep her there and not disclose her location to anyone!” The Grand Ministers voice was a few decibels to high.</p><p>“And yet, he still managed to find her…” Whis said thoughtfully.</p><p>The Grand Minister looked at Whis flabbergasted. “Thank you for stating the obvious Whis!? Did you figure that out all by yourself or did someone hand you clue?!” he yelled at his son.</p><p>“Uh-uhm, excuse me Grand Minister.” Fizz spoke. “With all due respect sir, I DID take her to the planet Venera and strictly speaking, she is still on location…” Fizz continued speaking awkwardly, “And I certainly did not inform anyone regarding our location, so I can hardly be held responsible…” Fizz finished just in time to see Whis’s staff blink.<br/>“Will you get that already Whis!?” the Grand Minister ordered annoyed.</p><p>Whis had hardly touched his staff when a voice came bouldering through. “WWHHIIISSSSSS!!” It was unmistakably Lord Beerus.</p><p>“Oh my,” Whis giggled. “He woke up earlier than I anticipated.” Whis turned toward the Grand Minister. “Please excuse me Grand Minister, but Lord Beerus can be extremely destructive whenever he wakes up and do not get his after-nap pudding…” Whis smiled lightly. The usual white aura had started to appear around his figure when he turned serious. “I don’t have to guess what happens now, but will you please inform me timeously before calling Lord Beerus father?” He looked sadly at the Grand Minister. “I do not wish to witness it again…” he disappeared in a white light.</p><p>The Grand Minister turned toward Fizz and simply said: “Get back to Venera. Perhaps there is still time.”</p><p>“Should we not inform Gowasu of the new developments?”</p><p>“No.” The Grand Minister replied firmly. “It will be better for Gowasu to remain in the dark.  He has always been extremely gullible and as we know, Zamasu can be quite inventive if he suspects something.”</p><p>“Do you truly believe we still have a chance to change the outcome father? Perhaps it simply is not possible to change the path that destiny has chosen for them?” Fizz asked the Grand Minister carefully.</p><p>“I am sure you can understand my reasons for at least trying, but if we do fail this time… I will have to make the most difficult decision that I have ever had to make in my entire existence.” The Grand Minister said, his voice low. “Now go.”</p><p>Fizz immediately disappeared in a white light. As he flew through space Fizz thought about his brothers request. He knew exactly what Whis meant, even after another 800 years, it still hurt beyond believe to witness her death…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lord Beerus literally fell off his pod… bed. Never had Whis ever declined an invitation to sink his teeth into something high in calories.  Lord Beerus’s eyes narrowed as he climbed back onto the bed. He thought about Whis’s whereabouts before asking, “Why were you at the Grand Minister?  Please don’t tell me it was about Judith again?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The storm had past and the snow that fell like blankets had slowly dispersed. Occasionally, a stray snow flake would glide gracefully past the cracked window panes of the cabin on the lake, having been dislodged from its spot on top one of the high Fir trees that covered the valley like an emerald carpet. The relatively small lake was now covered with an, albeit thin, layer of ice, the atmosphere was one of complete tranquillity, the only sound was the light breeze that wafted through the tree trunks.</p><p>Inside the cabin it was freezing cold, except for one room. Zamasu held Judith’s naked trembling body close to his, her head had once again found the crook of his neck and had buried itself deep into it.  He could feel her shaky breath on his skin and her fingertips digging into him.  Judith waited for the horrid feelings of agony, loss and hopelessness that remained after every dream and clung to her heart like leeches to release their clutches.</p><p>As the last fingers of dread released their grip, Zamasu pressed a lingering kiss on her forehead.</p><p>“I wish I can make sense of things.” Judith finally said in a breathy voice, frustration, and annoyance evident in her tone. “These dreams… or rather memories…” she corrected herself. “My mind is refusing to reveal their meaning to me.” She shifted somewhat so as to see Zamasu’s grey eyes. “You say your life had no meaning before me?” Judith had absentmindedly trailed her finger down Zamasu’s cheek, holding his gaze. “I have no memory of my life before you, before I saw you.” Judith had came to the realization some time ago, there were fragments, instances in time that she thought she could recall, certain events, but she could never get a firm grasp on them.</p><p>“Well for someone that only possesses memories of the last few months of their live…” Zamasu replied, “You are a marvel of mental stability.” He finished dryly. Judith smiled at his attempt at humour and then replied cheekily. “Stick to being a pompous ass.” She smiled up at him. “Humourism does not suite you at all.” She saw a flash of amusement behind his beautiful grey eyes as he spoke. “It is always comforting that I can thoroughly rely on you to always be brutally honest and not muck about with social graces.” He smiled down at her affectionately and leaned down, kissing her deeply, gently… sensually. Now that they had rid themselves of their endless longing and carnal desire for each other that plagued them for so long, all that was left was their raw affection for each other, pure and gentle.</p><p>“As for your emotional dilemma in dealing with your perturbed mind…” Zamasu said as he drew away from her, “perhaps, just this once, your stubborn pride will allow me to assist you?”</p><p>Judith chuckled. “I’m sure I can make an exception…” she paused briefly, still undecided when Zamasu broke the silence.</p><p>“That day in the courtyard, they day after I left you in the library…”</p><p>“The day you pinned me to the wall…” Judith interjected.</p><p>“You were telling Gowasu about the dream you had…” Zamasu continued, ignoring her interruption.</p><p>“Hey, I thought you left to get Gowasu his all-important tea…” Judith said, feigning offence.</p><p>“I had to briefly pause in the hallway and happened to overhear your conversation.” Zamasu said flatly.</p><p>“You just happened to overhear?” Judith smiled lovingly at him.</p><p>Zamasu ignored her and continued. “You did not tell him everything, did you?” He half stated and half asked.  “There was something else.  Something you did not want to tell him or something you did not want him to know.”</p><p>Judith’s expression grew serious as she sat up, instinctively wrapping a blanket around her exposed shoulders. </p><p>“How did you know that?” she asked, her voice low almost a whisper. She looked at him with confusion mixed with surprise.</p><p>“It would seem that I was already, unnaturally attuned to you.” Zamasu said, reaching out and brushing his hand down her cheek, Judith closed her eyes at his touch.</p><p>“I don’t think I will ever get enough of your touch.” Judith blurted out; she had not meant to say it out loud… Little Miss Judy palmed her forehead.</p><p>Zamasu chuckled as he also sat up, the sheets slipping from his body and Judith could not help but stare at his perfectly chiselled chest and abdomen.</p><p>“I must admit,” Zamasu said, his hand caressing further down her neck and onto her shoulder, pushing the blanket away as he went. “I do enjoy watching the effect I have on you…” he softly placed kisses onto her now exposed shoulder, his lips brushing over her skin. ‘Oh good god… focus!’ Little Miss Judy screamed. “It is addictive.” Zamasu admitted.<br/>In the blink of an eye, he had somehow managed to push her back onto the covers, his body pinning her down, his weight preventing her from moving. His hand gently caressed over the mark on her chest, over her breast (the feeling of his palm touch her there made her shiver) and continued down.</p><p>“Now,” Zamasu said, propping his head onto his elbow, his eyes following his hand and he caressed over Judith’s flawless skin. “Tell me.” He ordered.</p><p>Judith was in a blissful dream, her heart floating in her chest as she felt Zamasu brush over her body. She did not hear a word he had said. She had subconsciously bit her lower lip and winced slightly. Somewhere in between, while they were both falling, their senses going blank by the pure pleasure and ecstasy, Zamasu had bit down on her lip, unable to control himself.  Judith had tasted the blood and, although she wished she could deny it, the taste made the act so much more erotic for her.</p><p>“I will be the one biting that lip again… later.” Zamasu said.</p><p>His words brought some degree of sense back to Judith. “Mmmh. What?” Judith asked obliviously.</p><p>Zamasu looked at her beautiful face. He still had difficulty believing that she had so completely submitted to him, that she was so infatuated with him, so vulnerable…</p><p>“Judith.” Zamasu said her name.  This caught her attention and she opened her star glazed eyes to look at him.</p><p>“Yes?” she said.</p><p>“I asked you to tell me.” Zamasu said.</p><p>“Tell you what?” Judith asked innocently.</p><p>“Your dream!” Zamasu said, starting to become annoyed at her silliness.</p><p>“Well maybe, you should stop doing this,” Judith said defensively, gesturing to his hand which was still moving over every inch of her body, “and I might be able to focus enough to enlighten you!”</p><p>Zamasu looked into her cognat eyes, his cold grey eyes challenging hers. Reluctantly he stopped, his hand coming to rest just beneath her collar bone, taking care not to touch the mark that had so suddenly appeared.</p><p>“Satisfied?” Zamasu asked sarcastically.</p><p>“Ecstatically so.” Judith said, matching his sarcasm, before she started talking again.</p><p>… The Planet of Lord Beerus …</p><p>“Mmmmh-uuuuuuuh-aaaaaaahhhh!” Lord Beerus moaned as he stretched himself out. Yawning he propped his head on his hand. “That wasn’t very nice.” He said to Whis standing a few feet away from… let us call it a circular bed and not a cat pod.</p><p>Whis had arrived just in time to see Lord Beerus go savage on the seven planets nearest to his own. Moving at blinding speed as he shot through them, each one exploded, turned to dust and rubble.</p><p>Whis acting swiftly, catching Lord Beerus just as he was moving past the angel. “That’s enough!” Whis said angrily before knocking the god of destruction unconscious with a quick blow to the back of his neck.  Lord Beerus had fallen like a sack of potatoes to the ground.</p><p>As his attendant, Whis dutifully transported Lord Beerus back to the palace and his sleeping chamber. With a swift tap of his staff, Lord Beerus had changed into his sleeping attire and was snoring away on his pod…. bed.</p><p>Whis waited patiently for him to regain consciousness. He looked up thoughtfully at the enormous cobra statue that loomed over the chamber entrance, a large hour glass wedged tightly between its fangs.</p><p>‘How long has it been?’ he thought. ‘1 600 years? 2 400?’. Even he could not remember how much time had passed as his mind wandered and he recalled the small girl playing on the very same statue he was looking at.</p><p>“Judith. Get down from there!” Whis had said sternly. The girl merely smiled down mockingly at him from where she balanced on top of its head.</p><p>“Make me!” she challenged him playfully. Even back then she was already stubborn as hell.</p><p>“I am warning you.  If I have to come up there, I will tell Lord Beerus that you ate all his pizza… and you know how much he loves his pizzas…” Whis threatened.</p><p>“Mmmmh……pizza….” Lord Beerus had mumbled in his sleep, causing the 6 year old Judith to giggle.</p><p>“He is so qute Whis!” Judith said mockingly. “I want a kitty-cat too.” </p><p>Whis was pulled from his memory as Lord Beerus stirred from his slumber. “That wasn’t very nice.” Lord Beerus stated flatly, looking at Whis.</p><p>“I had to my Lord. You were taking out your temper on those innocent worlds.” Whis replied.</p><p>“Umph!” Lord Beerus scoffed. “You only have yourself to blame. If you were here with my pudding, like you were supposed to be for your Lord and Master, nothing would have happened!” Lord Beerus scolded as Whis waited patiently for him to finish venting. “Where were you anyway! And why did one of my alarm bombs go off?!” He shouted angrily.</p><p>Whis looked at Lord Beerus with genuine surprise. ‘An alarm bomb?’ He thought. ‘That cannot be.’ Whis had personally set each and every one of Lord Beerus’s alarms and their back-up bombs.  There was absolutely no way he had made a mistake. A thought crossed his mind… ‘Can it be?’</p><p>“Well? I’m waiting Whis.” Lord Beerus said impatiently.</p><p>“I was summoned by the Grand Minister on an urgent matter.” Whis said nonchalantly, simultaneously producing a package from his staff. “I do apologize my Lord, but I am sure these little divine gifts of heaven will lighten your mood….” Whis continued as the box of pastries floated through the air toward Lord Beerus. “These are from Bulma’s personal chef and is apparently the most delicious pastries on earth, though the name is a bit strange…”</p><p>“Oh?” Lord Beerus said, forgetting about Whis’s absence momentarily and taking the box, laying in on his lap where he sat crossed leg on his pod… bed.</p><p>“Yes. Bulma said it is called Kadaif.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound very appetizing.” Lord Beerus said before looking back at Whis. “I take it you already had yours?” He eyed Whis suspiciously. “You just couldn’t wait, could you?”</p><p>“Not the case my Lord.” Whis said cheerfully. “I am just not in the mood for something sweet.”</p><p>Lord Beerus literally fell off his pod… bed. Never had Whis ever declined an invitation to sink his teeth into something high in calories.  Lord Beerus’s eyes narrowed as he climbed back onto the bed. He thought about Whis’s whereabouts before asking, “Why were you at the Grand Minister?  Please don’t tell me it was about Judith again?” </p><p>“I am afraid it is my Lord.” Whis said with a sigh, attempting to hide the sadness in his voice.</p><p>“Oh great!” Lord Beerus said annoyed.</p><p>… Planet Venera …</p><p>Zamasu’s eyes had not left Judith’s face while she was recounting her recurring dream, which he was now certain was her memories.  Just as he suspected, the Grand Minister had endeavoured to lock them away or hide them from her, but clearly, the cracks in his construction was starting to show.</p><p>Judith watched Zamasu closely.  It had been some time since she had finished her account and there was something in Zamasu’s expression that looked all too familiar… confusion. And it was NOT like Zamasu to be confused.</p><p>“Zamasu?” Judith spoke. “What is it, My Love?” Judith did not even notice she had just called him her love.</p><p>“Are you certain this individual’s name was Demasu?” Zamasu asked.</p><p>“Yes.” Judith answered. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Demasu was Gowasu’s predecessor.” Zamasu stated flatly. It felt like a ton of bricks hit Judith square in the chest.  Zamasu continued: “After Demasu ceased to exist, Gowasu took over as the Supreme Kai of Universe 10.” Zamasu looked seriously at Judith. “I came into existence the day it happened.”</p><p>Judith was struck speechless; the colour had drained from her cheeks. She did not want to believe it, but somehow, it wanted to make sense. It would at least explain the green potarra earrings and the similar attire.  What did not fit was the time.  How could Zamasu not have been born already?  He did mention he was 779 years old. If that were the case, Judith would have to be 784 and that was definitely NOT the case.  Judith was certain she was 24, she distinctly remembered her age and she looked the part.  </p><p>Judith had noticed that Zamasu had said he came into existence and not that he was born. She considered asking him about his strange choice of words but decided against it. ‘Probably just his highly literate way of putting things.’ She thought.</p><p>“But how can that be?” Judith said. “That makes even more than less sense…” she paused, not even she was sure what she had just tried to say. “And now I can’t even construct a sentence!”</p><p>Zamasu had to admit, it did not make sense. He had never asked Gowasu how Demasu had ended his existence. He had assumed that Demasu simply ceased to exist, as all Kais do, when they reached the end of their lifespan, but the more he thought about it, the more he realised he had never came across Demasu true age. It fact, little to nothing was written about Demasu’s time as Supreme Kai. ‘Probably because he was as useless as the rest of them…’ Zamasu thought bitterly.</p><p>Judith had noticed the shift in Zamasu’s demeanour, something in his eyes changed… the colour… they were no longer the beautiful silver grey eyes, they had turned a dark pebble shade of grey and they looked… dangerous.</p><p>“Zamasu?” Judith asked hesitantly. She had never seen this look in his eyes before.  This was not the Zamasu she knew… this was… something else… and it frightened her.  She placed her hand on his chest and her touch made him look down at her, his expression immediately softened, but his stoical appearance had returned.</p><p>For a moment, Zamasu considered confiding in her what disdain he felt at, what he saw as, the failure and uselessness of the ‘so called’ gods. But something stopped him. How could she understand, and how would he recompense with himself, she was also mortal after all… or was she?  If she was truly there at Demasu’s demise…</p><p>“Zamasu?” Judith said again. “You are beginning to frighten me. Will you please say something?” The tone of nervousness in her voice brought him back to his senses and reality.<br/>“You should be frightened of me.” He said, his voice emotionless.</p><p>“Uuuuh- oookaaaay….” Judith said uncertainly.</p><p>“Mortals should fear gods.” Zamasu stated flatly. ‘Oh great! Demoted to mortal again!’ Little Miss Judy perked up. “Instead the gods sit by and watch as mortals squander the divine gift of intellect on destruction and spread evil like a disease.” Judith heart skipped it beat. His voice, it sounded almost just like Demasu’s. Judith had unknowingly started to push Zamasu away. “What are you doing?” Zamasu asked, blinking a few times, like he was coming out of a dream.</p><p>“Is that what you truly think of me?” Judith asked him coldly. “That I am some simple minded creature, destined to destroy and spread evil?” Judith looked at Zamasu calmly as she paraphrased Demasu’s words: “To deceive with a sly nature.”</p><p>For a while they just stared at each other.  They were opposites, their predispositions, their ideas, their natures, but yet, their hearts beat as one. </p><p>Zamasu finally spoke. “No. That is not what I think of you.” ‘Oh. How comforting.’ Little Miss Judy spat. “I think part of you is mortal.” Zamasu continued, “But there is another part of you. A part only I have seen.” He briefly thought back to that day in the tea garden. “I think you cannot remember anything clearly because the Grand Minister tried to keep your memories locked away, so that they would remain lost to you.” Zamasu had placed his hand on top of  Judith’s, which was still firmly planted on his chest.  Judith could feel herself becoming putty in his hands again. “And if everything of this is true or none of it, I do not think, I know, I would still love you all the same.” Judith’s breath caught in her throat at his bold, unabashed admission of love. “Don’t you see Judith?” Zamasu’s voice had become a whisper. “I am bound to you, just as you are to me.” He placed his forehead against hers.</p><p>Judith never thought she would hear words like this fall from his lips, and she also knew she would probably never hear the like again.  All thoughts of fear and doubt had gone flying out the window and Little Miss Judy quietly cursed inside that she had allowed him to persuade her so easily.</p><p>“Where do we go from here?” Judith asked softly after a while, pulling her face away from his.</p><p>“Just stay with me.” Was all Zamasu said as he leaned in toward her for the hundredth time and seizing her lips in a tender kiss.</p><p>Later, while they both lay panting again, bodies trembling, and helpless in each other’s embrace, Judith whispered into Zamasu’s ear: “I will follow you to the end of time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She knew it was going to be difficult, but she never expected that saying goodbye to Zamasu would be this ridiculously hard.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judith woke, lying on her stomach, her arms above her.  Lazily she removed her arm from beneath the pillow and outstretched it, expecting to feel his warm body… instead, she felt nothing but the cool sheets. She was just about to get up, when she felt the pressure of someone sitting down on the bed next to her. Moments later she felt his hair tingle against the skin of her exposed shoulders as he trailed his lips over them.</p><p>“Mmmh.” Judith moaned at his touch before he snaked his arm underneath her. She smiled sadly as she noticed he was dressed. Without difficulty Zamasu gently flipped her over and laid her down, her head and shoulders on his lap.</p><p>“Why did you not wake me?” Judith asked him, still groggy from the brief nap.</p><p>“I did not think I would be able to get out of bed if I did.” He answered her flatly. “When will that ridiculous angel of yours return?” he asked her and Judith swore she heard just a miniscule hint of jealousy in his voice.</p><p>“I’m not sure.  He said he would be back in 2 days.” She answered him. Judith let out a heavy sigh. “I wish we could just stay like this forever.” She did not want to let go of the time they had together.</p><p>“If I had known you in another time, I would not have hesitated to disappear with you.” Zamasu said unexpectedly. He trailed his fingers over her cheek and lips. “But now, I am what I am.” He said, almost grudgingly.</p><p>Judith knew exactly what he meant. “Indeed.” She lifted herself from his lap, draping one arm around his shoulder for support. “You are who you are.” She looked into his beautiful silver grey  eyes. She pulled him into a long passionate kiss. His hand held her back securely as he pressed her into him. For a brief moment, they were both lost in each other’s embrace.</p><p>“I must go.” Zamasu said after he reluctantly pulled away from her.</p><p>“Yes.” Judith said. “Gowasu must be going mad with worry.” She said sarcastically.</p><p>Zamasu chuckled at her remark. </p><p>… Universe 10 Planet of the Kais …</p><p>“Zamasu!” Gowasu yelled, looking desperately for his apprentice.  “Zamasu! It is time for my tea!”</p><p>… Planet Venera …</p><p>And so the time Judith had dreaded had finally come.  She knew it was going to be difficult, but she never expected that saying goodbye to Zamasu would be this ridiculously hard.</p><p>As they stood outside on the edge of the frozen lake, their breath white on the air, they kissed for the thousand’s time. Zamasu’s tongue gently caressed over her lips.<br/>Judith flung her arms around Zamasu and buried her face deep into his neck just has he drew her into a bone crushing embrace. He breathed her smell in deeply, desperate to remember it.</p><p>“Come back.” Judith said into his neck. “Come back to me.”</p><p>They reluctantly released each other and Zamasu had to force himself to let go of her hand.  They would never have this time again. Alone on a deserted planet, inside a wooden cabin on a lake, careless, oblivious to the world outside. He looked deep into her eyes  before he disappeared into thin air with the words “Kai Kai”.</p><p>Judith immediately felt his absence, and the feeling was overwhelming, threatening to suffocate her.  A sharp pain shot from the branding mark on her chest, reminding her that she belonged to him.  And it was this thought and physical pain that brought some comfort to her.<br/>She stood in the cold, feeling the breeze bite against her face. For the first time since she was brought here, Judith looked and actually saw the beauty of this place with its dense woods and lush trees.  </p><p>She turned to look back at the cabin with its cracked windows. She was going to have to think of a very good excuse for them and the broken glass in the bathroom and she had also noticed one of her iron cast bed posts were bent, not to mention the bruises that was around her wrists and neck. Thank fully it was freezing weather and she would be able to hide them from Fizz.</p><p>For a moment longer she looked at the front door before she turned on her heel and walked into the woods burying herself deep into the black fur jacket she had grabbed from the closet. She did not want to go back into that empty space. She did not want to admit it, but she feared that the memory it now held would be too much for her frail heart to bare. No doubt Fizz will find her when he returns.</p><p>… Universe 10 Planet of the Kais …</p><p>The grass ruffled slightly as Zamasu appeared on the hillside of his planet, the same hillside where he had first laid eyes on her. It was completely windless on the open grassy plane and a strange silence hung over the planet.</p><p>Zamasu closed his eyes. He could still taste her on his lips. He knew with absolute certainty that somehow, he would have to choose between his duty as a Kai and Judith, he could not have both. But how could he choose his duty above her now, when he knew, he could not live without her.</p><p>“Zamasu!” Gowasu’s voice shattered his train of thought. “Where have you been?!”</p><p>“Ugh.” Zamasu sighed loudly as Gowasu launched into a tirade of scowling, but Zamasu heard nothing of what he said.  His mind wandered back to Judith in the cabin, screaming his name in ecstasy.</p><p>… The Planet of Lord Beerus …</p><p>“That’s an interesting notion my Lord. I am surprised that we haven’t tried it sooner.” Whis said as Lord Beerus lounged beneath a tree. “And off course I can only speculate on what the Grand Minister will say about this.” Whis looked at Lord Beerus from the corner of his eye. “I never thought that you would actually want to safe a universe Lord Beerus.” </p><p>“What makes you think I want to save that stupid universe?” Lord Beerus said nonchalantly. “I only made the damned suggestion so you would stop sulking and do something useful… like fixing my lunch.” He said with closed eyes.</p><p>“So this has nothing to do with the fact that in extent you would also be saving Judith?” Whis asked, his voice teasing.</p><p>“What?!” Lord Beerus jumped up from his recliner. “Off course not!” he shouted defensively. “Why would I care about a silly little girl? I am a destroyer god!” </p><p>Whis smiled slyly as he said. “Whatever you say my Lord.”</p><p>“Don’t start with me Whis.” Lord Beerus warned. “So are we going to your daddy or not?” he asked impatiently.</p><p>Whis turned to Lord Beerus. “We could leave now and we would be there in approximately two days…” he mused out loud, ignoring Lord Beerus horrified protests at the long journey. “Or we could go to earth which will take us three minutes, pick up Goku and have him use his instant transmission to get us to Universe 7’s Supreme Kai who can then transport us directly to the Omni King’s palace.”</p><p>“Stop talking Whis, you are only giving me a headache. Just get us there as soon as possible. You know full well how much I hate traveling long distances without a decent meal along the way.” Lord Beerus was already next to Whis. “We can ditch the saiyan on Universe 7’s planet of the Kais. I would rather spend two days traveling through space than have that idiot accompany us to Grand Zeno.” He finished and placed his hand on Whis’s shoulder.</p><p>Whis smiled inwardly as he spoke. “Earth it is then…” They disappeared in a flash of white light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A short chapter I know...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judith wandered further and further into the wilderness, her mind was too exhausted to think, still, she was not a complete idiot.  She made a mental note in which direction she headed, just in case Fizz did not return as expected, she would be able to find her way back the cabin… ‘The cabin…’  she thought, clutching unknowingly at the mark that was forever now burned into her skin. Those few hours of complete pleasure and passion seemed a lifetime ago.</p><p>‘So many questions…’ she started to think, but her mind rebelled against her.  She sighed audibly as she continued to walk through the undergrowth. It felt like an unwelcome pest was trying to get into her brain, she could hear it scratching inside her skull, begging for entry. It was maddening!</p><p>Judith paused a moment, her cognat eyes turned up staring into space, through tree branches that looked ominously like claws against the stark sky.  The silence was eerie, but she enjoyed it, nonetheless. Better than the white static and scratching noises resounding in her ears. </p><p>Judith continued walking. She was climbing higher and higher with every step, the slight inclination of the hill she was walking on was deceiving and she started to feel her head grow ever more dizzy as the altitude increased.</p><p>… Universe 10 Planet of the Kais …</p><p>Zamasu removed the lid from the tea pot, inspecting the contents. To his frustration, the tea was not as clear as he would have liked.  Being away from Judith was making him less focused in his tasks. He replaced the lid and poured Gowasu and himself a cup. Try as he may his thoughts kept wandering back to her.<br/>Gowasu was once again seated in the middle of the temple courtyard, watching a crystal ball placed on a delicate purple pillow.</p><p>“Master Gowasu.” Zamasu said as he placed the cup of tea in front of his master and moved to take the chair opposite him.  Zamasu had not yet taken his seat as Gowasu took a sip of the tea.</p><p>“Tea taste a bit off today.” He commented.</p><p>Zamasu paused for a split second at the remark, a micro expression of displeasure passed over his features. He had tried to keep his mind clear whilst brewing the tea, but Judith was a formidable distraction, one he had kept at bay with great difficulty.  His displeasured expression changed into a polite smile in the blink of an eye.</p><p>“Same kind I always use Supreme Kai.” He said as he sat down.</p><p>Gowasu looked at him suspiciously as a spoke in a flat voice. “Suppose it’s just a bitter leaf then?” His eyes caught sight of Zamasu’s potara earrings and he almost let out an audible gasp. There was an impurity, a red sliver in the flawless orange jewel.</p><p>“Yes.” Zamasu said still smiling calmly. “That must be it.” Fortunately Zamasu had his eyes closed and afforded Gowasu to regain his calm demeanour.</p><p>Gowasu would be lying if he said he did not wonder where Zamasu had vanished to, his absence was most inappropriate and inopportune.  He had rounded on his apprentice when he did finally return.  Off course Zamasu was free to move around, but there were conditions to his freedom and rules that had to be followed. </p><p>When Gowasu had asked him about his whereabouts, Zamasu had simply answered: “I found paradise master on a far off planet…” he had thought about Judith in the cabin, her warm body pressed to his, “And I simply couldn’t bring myself to leave sooner.” Gowasu had written his strange behaviour off, thinking nothing of it seeing as he was still a young Kai, but now… he was not so sure. The tea had never failed him.</p><p>Before Gowasu could question Zamasu on what happened to his potaras, they were interrupted by a loud growl emanating from the crystal ball centred on the table. Zamasu’s eyes snapped open at the sound.  He had been so distracted; he had not even noticed the artifact.</p><p>“What’s that?” he asked and Gowasu was once again reminded of how young Zamasu was and how little knowledge he still possessed.</p><p>“I am monitoring a planet known as Barbary,” Gowasu explained as the creature roared again. “Not long ago a species of sentient bipeds evolved there.” One of the creatures was now brutally attacking another of its kind, beating it to death with his fists. “I’m watching to see what becomes of them.” The creature continued to mindlessly beat the other. “Mmmh.” Gowasu gripped his chin in thought before commenting. “Their violence is troubling.”</p><p>Zamasu looked at the scene in revulsion. “Would it not be wise to deal with them,” Zamasu said. “Before they cause more problems?” His last words were dripping with disdain.<br/>Gowasu looked up at Zamasu shocked. “What do you mean: deal with them?”</p><p>Zamasu simply smiled politely as he answered Gowasu. “I mean, exterminate the entire species off course.”</p><p>“How can you suggest such a thing?!” Gowasu exclaimed angrily his hands balled into fists on the table. “You know very well that’s the role of a destroyer not a Kai!”</p><p>Zamasu calmly looked at Gowasu from across the table. “Then what should we do? What’s the alternative?” The creature had started to pound its chest in victory, straddling the dead body of its victim. “Do you believe these savages will ever reach enlightenment?” Disbelieve evident in his voice at Gowasu’s naivety.</p><p>“We’ll watch them for another millennium or so, see how they progress.” Gowasu said, his anger passing.</p><p>Zamasu’s mind returned to Judith.  ‘Will she still exist after all that time had passed?’ he thought, ‘Or will she be –‘ he could not even bring himself to think it. “What’s the point?” He said exasperated, shrugging his shoulders.  “They’ll never be civilized.” He protested.  He could not bear the thought of having to watch these worthless creatures as all that time passed, time he could have with her…</p><p>“You never know.” Gowasu said resolutely.</p><p>“I do know.” Zamasu replied. “I’ve seen more than enough examples from other worlds to predict how this story unfolds. There are no mysteries to the mortal soul.” ‘But what of Judith?’ he thought. She was clouded in mystery. ‘No. She cannot be mortal.’ His mind insisted. ‘She can never be compared to these disgusting barbaric savages.’ The thought that she might be categorized with them made his stomach turn.</p><p>“Fine.” Gowasu said. “If you refuse to listen,” Gowasu got up from his chair and headed for the double doors on the far end of the courtyard. “Then why don’t we take a look?”</p><p>Zamasu turned in his seat as his eyes followed Gowasu. “A look?” he asked puzzled.  Gowasu said nothing but continued to walk through the open doors.</p><p>… Planet Venera …</p><p>Fizz had appeared seconds too late to see Judith disappear into the woods.  He was hoping he would find her inside the cabin, tucked warmly into a chair in front of a fireplace. This, however, was not the case, as he discovered the cabin empty. Now that she was branded with the shoyu-ken no shirushi, he would no longer be able to sense her Ki… needless to say, that was problematic… He stared at the bent iron bed post as he weighed his options on how to proceed.</p><p>… Universe 10 Planet of the Kais …</p><p>Zamasu found himself standing in a blindingly bright void.  Gowasu had stretched out his hand and made as if to open a sliding door.  Millions of storage boxes appeared from out of nowhere, stretching as far as the eye could see, row upon row, each hiding its own secret, none of them labelled. Without searching, Gowasu walked straight toward one of these boxes to reveal a black box with gold trimmings, a purple rope tied around it. Gowasu removed it with care and walked toward Zamasu.</p><p>“I’m intrigued.” Zamasu said before asking curiously. “Isn’t that the box the destroyer and his attendant from Universe 7 came to check?”</p><p>Gowasu had untied and removed the purple rope surrounding it. “Indeed.” He said as he opened the lid to reveal its contents. “Behold, the time rings. As the name suggests these bands allow one to move beyond the normal constraints of time.” Zamasu looked down at the rings in amazement.</p><p>… Earth …</p><p>“Please forgive us for the ‘eat and run’ Bulma.” Whis had started to say. </p><p>“Speak for yourself.” Lord Beerus interjected picking his teeth.</p><p>“At least try to behave civil my Lord.” Whis sighed just as Goku appeared.</p><p>“Jo Whis! Lord B!” He exclaimed excitedly. “Bulma said you were looking for me over the phone…”</p><p>“Yes-“ Whis started to say, but Lord Beerus cut him of having grabbed Goku be the cheek and yanking him closer.</p><p>“You took your sweet time getting here saiyan!” Lord Beerus scowled. “It seems you may have forgotten who I am, perhaps you need a reminder.” Lord Beerus said ominously.<br/>“Oow ow owowowowow!” Goku complained. “That really hurts Lord Beerus! I promise I came as soon as I could!” Goku explained.</p><p>Lord Beerus released Goku’s cheek. Goku stumbled backward a few steps, furiously rubbing his cheek which was now glowing red.</p><p>“We’re terribly sorry to inconvenience you Goku.” Whis said diplomatically. “But we…” Lord Beerus cleared his throat. “I mean I…” Whis corrected hastily, “was hoping you could take us to see your Supreme Kai. We have some… family business to take care of.” Whis finished.</p><p>“You can just drop us off and be on your way again saiyan.” Lord Beerus said, already getting bored with the pleasantries.</p><p>“No problem!” Goku said in his naïve manner. “Just grab a hold Lord Beerus.” He said.  As soon as both Whis had placed his hand on Goku’s shoulder (Lord Beerus had his hand on Whis back as was customary), they disappeared.</p><p>… Planet Barbary …</p><p>Gowasu and Zamasu appeared in a purple flash high above the planet surface of Barbary.  Looking down, the mindless creature was still busy with its victim, kicking the dead body, oblivious to its surroundings.</p><p>“Disgusting.” Zamasu scowled quietly.</p><p>Gowasu removed his hands from behind his back, the silver time ring now on the right index finger. “I hope a thousand years from now these creatures from Barbary are not so shackled to their primitive drives.” As he spoke, Gowasu lovingly caressed the ring.</p><p>As Gowasu spoke the words primitive drives, Zamasu’s mind once again flashed back to Judith, bound by the wrists, begging him not to stop. He cleared his throat, forcing the scene from his mind. “So that artifact actually allows the wearer to travel through time, master?” Despite his impure thoughts, his voice was its normal monotone.</p><p>“Yes.” Gowasu answered. “But there are distinct limitations.” He continued to explain. “The rings take us to the future and then always bring us back.”</p><p>“What about… going to the past?” he ventured. </p><p>“That is not the purpose of the rings. And even if they could, such movement is strictly forbidden.” Gowasu said seriously. “Interacting with history is complex and fraught with danger.” He looked at Zamasu. “You remember the four emerald coloured rings that were inside that box?”</p><p>“Off course.” Zamasu answered emotionlessly.</p><p>“Each was created by a significant change in history which has produced a separate time-line, an alternate reality.” Gowasu finished.</p><p>Zamasu could not believe his ears. “What does that mean: an alternate reality.” The gears were spinning inside his head. ‘If it means what I think it means…’ he thought as his brow furrowed.</p><p>“It is possible to affect the flow of time in a way that creates a parallel stream.” Gowasu turned serious. “And judging by the bands in that box, this had happened in recent years.” Gowasu shook his head in concern as he said. “For mercy’s sake, what sort of fools would attempt such madness?” He paused briefly. “But I digress. My point is the time ring can take us to the Barbary’s future.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Zamasu concurred.  Usually Gowasu’s unnecessarily long explanations tested Zamasu’s patience to the highest degree, but in this instance, his monologue proved most insightful. ‘So there are four alternate realities to our own… interesting…’</p><p>“Or should I say it can take me?” Gowasu’s words yanked Zamasu out of his train of thought. “As a precaution, the time rings only transport those with the full rank of Supreme Kai and have the correct potara earring to prove it.” Gowasu tapped his own green ones as he spoke.</p><p>Zamasu glanced sideways at his own orange ones. ‘What the—’ he thought, shocked at what he saw. The red that he had noticed while listening to the water roll of Judith’s body, the anomaly he had discarded as some impurity appeared to be spreading, like a drop of ink that fell into water. </p><p>Gowasu watched him closely and had caught the surprise and confusion on his young apprentice’s face. ‘So he doesn’t know what it is?’ Gowasu thought relieved.  He was concerned that the change somehow had something to do with Judith.  After Fizz had spirited her away, Zamasu had changed, and not entirely for the better. But since he had returned from what he called ‘paradise’ he seemed to be somewhat himself again. If anything, he seemed more resolute and calm.  Gowasu was relieved to have his ‘old’ apprentice back, the apprentice he had chosen because of his skill in fighting and his aptitude for protecting creation.  Gowasu’s heart instantly felt lighter. “Mere apprentices such as yourself do not qualify.” He said.</p><p>“So I can’t go with you?” Zamasu asked in a voice similar to childish disappointment, which was so uncharacteristic of his apprentice’s usual stoic exterior.</p><p>Gowasu could not help but laugh at this display of innocence as he removed one of his own potara earrings “You may borrow one of mine.” He offered it to Zamasu. “I will promote you to Supreme Kai… temporarily off course.” Gowasu added hastily.</p><p>Zamasu had not expected this generous offer and show of trust. “I am humbled Master.” Zamasu said as he bowed in respect before taking the earring from Gowasu.  He moved to remove his own… he would worry about them later.</p><p>“Just make sure you put it on your left ear. I trust you know why.” Gowasu warned as he watched Zamasu.</p><p>“If I put in on my right ear, while its pair is on your left, we would merge together, correct?” Zamasu answered as he put the potara on his ear.</p><p>“Yes.” Gowasu confirmed. “It would combine us together into a far more powerful Kai.” Gowasu eyed Zamasu’s own potaras which was still clutched in one of his fists. “But the transformation would be permanent.” Gowasu smiled at Zamasu. “How about it? Want to join me forever?”</p><p>Zamasu instantly stiffened at Gowasu’s suggestion. He looked away distressed “Uuh... No thanks.” He answered nervously. “Perhaps some other time master.” Zamasu inwardly smiled as he thought about how Judith would react if he showed up, merged with Gowasu.  Before he knew what he was doing, Zamasu started to speak. “I don’t think Ju---” he stopped himself just in time. </p><p>Gowasu that had started laughing at Zamasu’s distress grew quiet. “I don’t think you would want to give up your life so trivially.” Zamasu quickly improvised.  He knew it was a pathetic attempt and judging by Gowasu expression, his master also doubted his response. Gowasu considered him a moment longer before speaking.</p><p>“Alright.” Gowasu stretched his arm out in front of him, his hand balled into a fist, the time ring prominent on his finger. “Touch the ring and say one thousand.” Zamasu was relieved that Gowasu did not persist his weak improvisation. “We’ll travel that many years ahead.”</p><p>Zamasu nodded in understanding and mirrored Gowasu’s position, touching his own fist to his master’s.</p><p>“One thousand.” Gowasu and Zamasu said in unison. Instantly they were surrounded by a transparent orb.  The world around them faded into darkness and replaced with rainbow coloured streaks moving around them in a circular fashion.  Zamasu stared in wonder as time moved forward around them. </p><p>Then, just as suddenly as the phenomenon started it ended and the planet Barbary reappeared beneath them.  The landscape had changed somewhat.<br/>“Let’s see.” Gowasu said. Both he and Zamasu looked down to where moments ago and imbecilic barbarian was beating on an already dead body. “Look!” Gowasu exclaimed happily. “Fire and shelter. They’re starting to civilize.” He had an intense urge to say ‘I told you so’ at Zamasu.</p><p>Zamasu continued to watch. Sure enough there was a fire and some mounds that could barely pass for shelter and he venture a guess that this must be the beginnings of a village.  He also noted that the Barbarians had armed themselves with thick, heavy stumps. ‘A thousand years…’ he thought bitterly, ‘and THIS is all they’ve achieved… How pitiful.’<br/>Gowasu was just about to spew forth a monologue of wisdom on patience and perseverance when one of the creature bumped into another while passing.  Immediately there was an uproar and both of the creatures started to lay in to each other with their make shift clubs.</p><p>Gowasu and Zamasu looked down on the scene.  Gowasu wanted to palm his face, but Zamasu merely looked on in disgust. <br/>‘This proves it.’ He thought. ‘As long as mortals exist, the multiverse will have no peace.’ His path was once again laid out at his feet, all he had to do was take the first step. Even with the evidence clear in front of him, he simply could not take the decision to pursue his most secret dreams of a Utopia. It was an impossibility he had created the moment he so desperately had taken Judith’s body and made it his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fizz had been searching for hours it seemed, but there was no sign of Judith and he was becoming more and more concerned with every passing moment. It would be turning dark soon and the temperature was dropping fast. He had to find her… and soon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fizz had been searching for hours it seemed, but there was no sign of Judith and he was becoming more and more concerned with every passing moment. It would be turning dark soon and the temperature was dropping fast. He had to find her… and soon. </p><p>‘Where could she be?’ he thought. ‘She couldn’t have gone that far.’ </p><p>Fizz was not concerned that she would die from exposure… that would be impossible, instead, he was more concerned in what state of mind she was in.  Zamasu had surely left, Fizz could not sense his Ki, and there was no telling what effect this might have had on Judith.</p><p>Fizz resumed his searched with renewed fervour, desperate to find her.</p><p>… Planet Barbary …</p><p>Gowasu and Zamasu watched from a cliff on Planet Barbary as two clans of barbarians clashed in battle.  Every brutal blow, every mindless roar, every dead bloodied body only served to strengthen Zamasu’s resolve, but it also caused his already confounded mind to rebel against what he should do and continued to return to what he so desperately wanted… Judith.</p><p>“They take what they want by savage force. Their so-called society is based on nothing else.  They possess neither justice nor order.” Zamasu commented. Gowasu merely nodded.  Zamasu’s brow furrowed in anger. “They were gifted with life, brains capable of wisdom, yet they waste it completely.” He looked at one of the repulsive creatures now lying dead on the battle field. “Should these gifts not be taken back?”</p><p>“Zamasu!” Gowasu said scornfully at his apprentice’s musings.  Just then a shadow appeared behind the two Kais standing on the bluff.  Both Gowasu and Zamasu turned to face the creature, the very same creature Zamasu watched beat his fellow being to death.  The enormous creature roared as he raised his club high, aiming its swing directly at Gowasu.</p><p>Gowasu looked on helplessly.  Zamasu frown only deepened as the creature readied its attack. Just as the beast brought his weapon down with astounding force, Zamasu appeared in front of Gowasu, his one arm outstretched as if to catch the stump, his other still clasped behind his back. Purple energy had appeared in the palm of Zamasu’s outstretched hand which soon transformed into a forcefield.  As the creature made contact with the shield, it was instantly knocked back with brutal force and into the cliff face. Zamasu momentarily felt a chill run down his spine, but it was so faint, he could have imagined it.</p><p>As the dust settled the beast looked back at the two shin-jins, its teeth dripping with saliva, it roared in anger and stormed toward them again.</p><p>Zamasu stared the creature down as it stormed toward them. He turned and faced to advancing beast, his hand slipping from behind his back and started to glow with his grey Ki. Gowasu had deduced Zamasu’s intent in horror, he was preparing to use Instant severance on the defenceless barbarian.</p><p>“Zamasu!” Gowasu yelled at him, but Zamasu was well beyond the point of listening to his master. This creature’s insolence was unforgivable.<br/>“You must not strike!” Gowasu yelled in vain.</p><p>Everything slowed down.  The barbarian was close enough for Zamasu to smell it’s disgusting odour. He saw every single particle that made up this creature. A creature created by the gods, but with unforgivable flaws. He stared at his foe emotionless as he raised his hand, now ingulfed in Ki. For a moment he paused… and then he made his decision. He brought his hand down in a swift motion. This time it was unmistakable, a tremble ran down Zamasu’s spine as the life was ripped from the creature and much to Zamasu’s distress, it felt exactly like the sensation he experienced as Judith’s branding appeared, only this was so much more intense.</p><p> The cliff they were on split in to by Zamasu’s powerful lacerative attack, the barbarian fell before him, cut cleanly into two pieces. For a moment he simply looked at the revolting creature and then the strange sensation came to mind..</p><p>“What have you done?” Gowasu asked in disbelieve at the merciless execution dealt by the hands of his apprentice. “How could you?” he asked as he grabbed Zamasu’s shoulder, shaking him. “Zamasu. Answer me!” he order angrily. </p><p>Zamasu merely stood in a daze, a flood of emotions washing over him.  Something has happened to Judith; he was sure of it. He had taken a life… his first life… he had destroyed what the gods had created and yet, he felt not a shred of remorse or guilt. What he felt was distress.  All he could think about was getting back to Judith.  </p><p>Before he knew it, they were back in the courtyard of the temple on the Planet of the Kais.  Gowasu was furious at what he had done.</p><p>“The potara, now!” Gowasu demanded with his outstretched hand.  Zamasu dropped the jewel into his palm.  He stood in front of Gowasu solemnly.</p><p>“Why did you take his life?” Gowasu asked more calmly. “We could have easily returned without interference.” He looked at Zamasu seriously and immediately noticed the anger and frustration written all over his apprentice’s face. Zamasu was making no effort to conceal his feelings, nonetheless, Gowasu continued. “For all we know that individual could have had a major impact on the future of the Barbary… A warrior who saw the light and led his people to true reformation. You may have robbed them if that.” Gowasu finished.<br/>Zamasu’s frustration only grew with every word the old fool spoke.  How could he bare to live with himself, knowing creatures such as the Barbari were allowed to live. Creatures unworthy of minds and life.</p><p> From far away, he heard Judith’s voice. “I will follow you to end of time.” He had to see her, but Gowasu was not going to excuse his apprentice that easily.</p><p>… Planet Venera …</p><p>Judith had reached a plateau. The valley lay beneath her in a sea of green.  She breathed in the fresh cold air deeply, the spinning in her head had somewhat dispersed.  Her mind, which was fighting against her had gone quiet at the beauty of the scene.</p><p>“Aaah!” Judith screamed at the sudden overwhelming pain that assailed her body. It felt like her blood was literally boiling in her veins and she collapsed onto one knee.  Her vision blurred slightly and when it came back into focus she stared in horror at her hands.  Every vein, every capillary had turned black and the mark on her chest was aching dully. She did not know that somewhere, far away, one-thousand years from now, Zamasu had blasted a barbarian into a mountain side.</p><p>Judith breathed heavily as she made to stand up, but before she could straighten herself up an indescribable excruciating pain shot through her. “AAAAAHAH!” she yelled in agony. She heard her heart beating in her ears, her vision turned to red. For a moment she lay on the ground, incapacitated by the pain… and then… she felt… The pain receded ever so slowly until it had vanished completely. Judith slowly stood up, her vision still shades of red.  She felt… exhilarated! It was as if someone had injected a shot of adrenaline straight into her heart…</p><p>From afar, Fizz had felt the sudden surge in energy, he recognized it immediately. “Oh, that’s not good.” He said as he flew of in its direction at supersonic speed.  He found her at last, standing on a plateau on the mountain side, engulfed in a pitch black aura, her eyes turned completely red.  No matter how many times he had seen her in this transformed state, she always managed to scare him. </p><p>Judith felt as the strength surged through her body.  Her blood which had been boiling not seconds ago was turned to ice. The sensation was somehow familiar to her, like a dream she had somehow forgotten. Judith was blissfully unaware that her transformation was triggered the moment Zamasu had snuffed the life from the barbarian. </p><p>Fizz watched as her energy grew, the earth turning black, the plants withering and dying as her aura spread. Even the sky had turned an unnatural dark.  Fizz watched trembling as Judith stood engulfed in her own Ki. ‘What in the name of all that is good has Zamasu done!?’ he thought helplessly.</p><p>There was a loud grinding noise that emanated throughout the valley, which was so peaceful only moments ago, as the ground beneath Judith cracked.  For a moment she stood staring down at the rumbling earth before she said in a small voice: “Oh shit.” The words had barely left her mouth when a cavern opened beneath her and she fell into the abyss.</p><p>… Universe 10 Planet of the Kais …</p><p>Gowasu was once again seated beneath the Tree of Balance, leaves falling all around them as lives came to an end. He watched as Zamasu prepared a fresh pot of tea and poured him a cup.  Zamasu had been extremely quiet since their return, in fact, he had not spoken a word after the altercation on Barbary.</p><p>Gowasu decided to break the silence. “You lack faith in mortals. Tell me why?” Despite everything the Grand Minister had told him and Zamasu’s actions, he desperately wanted to help him.  Truth be told, Gowasu had grown quite fond of his apprentice over the years.</p><p>Zamasu placed the cup of tea in front of Gowasu, offering no answer.  Gowasu looked down at the cup, and just as he anticipated, the tea was swirled. “This tea is a mirror pointed inward.  If the soul of its maker is clouded, the tea will be as well.” Zamasu merely stood to Gowasu’s side, eyes closed. “So is it fear that clouds this cup,” Gowasu’s eyes fell to Zamasu’s potaras and noticed the red was indeed spreading, “or bewilderment?” His voice betraying nothing at his concern of what the meaning for this change in colour might be.</p><p>Zamasu finally looked up at Gowasu, his eyes cold and emotionless. Zamasu had to fight the urge not to lash out at the old Kai, screaming at him to shut up about the damned tea, to stop trying to cloud his judgement with bullshit and to just allow him to leave… allow him to find Judith… he could not sense her normal Ki.</p><p>“Speak.” Gowasu invited.</p><p>Instead, Zamasu began speaking in a monotone voice. “Master Gowasu, you have said something often. To make mistakes but learn from them, thus forging a better world. That is the essence of a mortal spirit.” Gowasu nodded in acknowledgement. “But as far as I can see, mortals do not learn this way at all.  Planet Barbary is no outlier Master. You’ve seen this countless times before.”</p><p>“Patience Zamasu.” Gowasu replied. “Every seed needs time to grow.”</p><p>Zamasu was quiet for a moment before he spoke again, his voice had changed and held a malicious tone. “Gardens are tended, not just watched.” He said bitterly at Gowasu. “Should a gardener not pluck the weeds?” His growing anger was making it difficult for him to keep his voice steady. “When I was invited here I thought you would teach me divine justice, but all you seem to do is watch while monsters stain existence with each other’s blood!” The tea in Gowasu’s cup had turned black.</p><p>Gowasu looked at his apprentice, considering his response. “Zamasu? Do you ever ponder the relationship between good, evil and justice?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes. All the time.” Zamasu answered with a sigh. “Evil is the great obstacle to good and justice the sword by which good can overcome this obstacle and flourish.”</p><p>“That is one perspective.” Gowasu said. “But I have come to view it this way: Justice is not a sword eradicating evil, but a scale keeping good and evil in balance.”</p><p>“Balance, Master?” Zamasu questioned.</p><p>“One could succumb to evil but reject that darkness and rediscover the light with new understanding. Justice makes that journey possible.” Gowasu explained. “Evil informs good, and that is why we give the mortals their minds.”</p><p>Zamasu listened expressionlessly to Gowasu’s disposition, his annoyance growing. “You give corruption far too much credit.” Zamasu stated as Gowasu picked up his cup of tea. </p><p>“Evil does not inform good, it sullies it.” Gowasu looked up at Zamasu and saw a sad smile play on his features.  Zamasu was disappointed in Gowasu’s lack of wisdom, knowing he would never grasp the concept Zamasu was destined to fulfil and much to Zamasu’s relieve, he was regaining his composure. “Like the Barbary sullied their world with violence and that arrogant Goku sullied the sacred soil by swinging his fists as a god.”</p><p>Gowasu had put his cup down without tasting the tea, regarding Zamasu closely. “And what of Judith?” Gowasu asked, unaware that he was about to strike a chord he should never touch. “Did she sully our-“ He was cut off my Zamasu.</p><p>“Do not dare speak of her!” he yelled, his eyes flashing with malicious intent as he looked Gowasu square in the eyes.  “Mortals receive the divine gift of intellect, the potential for wisdom, but they misuse it to destroy the beauty of creation.” Zamasu turned away from Gowasu, who was still in shock at his outburst, and looked up through the leaves of the great tree. “Mortals do not succumb to evil; they are the evil.  They create, spread it with minds they shouldn’t possess.  How can we call ourselves gods if we watch this plight and do nothing to stop it?”</p><p>Gowasu watched as the tea in his cup turned from black to crystal clear, he was still in shock at Zamasu’s response to the mere mention of Judith’s name. Carefully Gowasu answered his apprentice. “Zamasu. You have a strong hunger for justice and that can be a great thing, but we must put temperance over righteousness and guide lost children to the good path at a pace that seems slow even for us.  Do not forget the true reason you have hold your fighting ability is to strengthen you mind for your journey toward enlightenment.” He turned serious. “Being gods does not make us perfect.” He said sternly. “We to must learn and mature over time.” </p><p>Zamasu turned to face Gowasu again.  The intent in his eyes made Gowasu uncomfortable, but before he could act on his feeling, Zamasu bowed deeply at Gowasu in mock respect.  He had long since lost any respect for this old geezer.</p><p>“Reflect on our discussion as you make more tea.” Gowasu ordered and watched as Zamasu pushed the tea trolley back toward the temple.  Gowasu was secretly relieved that he was once again alone. Even though he would never admit it but Zamasu was indeed very intimidating and commanding in his presence, to be alone was a welcome reprieve and he needed some time to consider his outburst. He knew that Zamasu cared for Judith, but now Gowasu was convinced that something must have changed since that day in the tea garden when Zamasu’s true feelings briefly came to the surface.</p><p>Once Zamasu was out of eye sight of Gowasu he slowed to a stop and looked up at one of the moons orbiting his planet. “Merely watching? That’s a sin too. Don’t you see?” he said out loud. “You will never speak of her in such a casual manner again Gowasu.” Zamasu swore under his breath before continuing on to fetch the damned tea.  Once it was done, he would return to Judith. Something was very wrong with her as he felt for her energy, but only sensed… darkness.</p><p>Gowasu looked at his tea suspiciously, expecting it to change in consistency, but it never did.  Zamasu’s heart was as pure as it could be, but his mind, his mind was in chaos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There was no way for Fizz to tell in what sort of condition Judith was in.  He could see her as clear as day and even touch her, but he could not sense her life force, not even faintly. Her Ki had disappeared.  Off course that was not the case, she was still very much alive, but only her ‘owner’ would be able to sense her now, and in her case, that was Zamasu.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judith stared in disbelieve… she had become an onlooker to her own past.  She stood some way away as her recurring dream played itself out in front of her.</p><p>“NOOOO!” a woman was screaming. “JUDITH!” she screamed. ‘Hey, that’s my name.’ The 5 year old Judith looked back at the woman. ‘I think I know her.’ </p><p>“Mommy!” she was screaming back at her mother.  Judith looked toward her mother and saw her being held back by two shin-jin, but they were having difficulty restraining her. </p><p>“Please do not take her!” her mother had started begging. “She’s just a child!” she yelled.</p><p>Someone was holding her, carrying her away from her mother. Judith struggled as best she could, trying to break free.  She looked  up at the man that was carrying her, his face was disturbingly familiar to her. He appeared to be a Kai, a Supreme Kai! She had noticed his green potara earrings and white hair.</p><p>Her mother had managed to break free from her captors with a swift kick between the one’s legs and an elbow in the others stomach. Judith redoubled her efforts seeing her mother running toward her. Judith’s struggling did not have any effect on the man holding her, instead, he painfully tightened his grip on her. The man was looking at her mother as she ran towards them. Judith saw his eyes glow with a strange purple light. She turned just in time to see her mother floating of the ground toward them and then she was slammed into the ground in front of them. The impact had caused the ground to crack.</p><p>“Please…” her mother tried to speak, but her ribs were broken with the force that her body had hit the ground.</p><p>“Do not dare grovel at my feet human!” the man screamed angrily before kicking her mother away causing her to fly over the ground and come to a screeching halt next to another body. Judith recognised the body immediately. “You may have fooled the deity god,” the man spoke in a clear voice (that voice sounded familiar) and pointed to the dead body lying next to her mother’s, “but your sly nature will have no effect on me!”</p><p>A loud noise cracked through the air and a flash of white light shot through the sky. “Let her go Demasu.” Judith saw none other than the Grand Minister. “You know the laws that govern you.  If you insist on continuing down this path, I will have no choice but to have you destroyed.” His voice was serious. “As it is, you have already murdered your fellow supreme Kai,” the Grand Minister glanced at the dead body, “hence, causing his paired destroyer to perish as well. Surrender now and retain at least some dignity before your end.” <br/>“I truly cannot believe it! Am I the only one that realises what an abomination this child is!” Demasu howled in rage. “How can you expect me to sit by and idly watch as this-“ he held Judith up by the scruff of her shirt, “-this thing is allowed to live.” Judith saw the Grand Minister look down at her, and she noticed his face soften slightly. “ She is the embodiment of everything I have suspected to be true and that it that humanity does not deserve life, they are an evil species that thrives on deceit! And if I must die to prove it, then so be it!”</p><p>Judith watched as Demasu raised his hand, now glowing with some purple energy, above her. “Now, you die, Karito.” He said as he brought his hand down with blinding speed, aiming for her neck. The 5 year old Judith closed her eyes, waiting for the blow… but it never came. Instead she fell to the ground and immediately ran to her mother’s limp body. She looked back at to where Demasu had dropped her and saw none other than a younger version of Lord Beerus, gripping his wrist in a painfully tight grip. “Your journey ends here Demasu…” Lord Beerus spoke as a lifted his palm to Demasu’s face. </p><p>Demasu looked Lord Beerus dead in the eyes, no sign of regret or fear in his face as he spoke his last words. “This world is a disease. A shining example of the god’s failure”. As he finished Judith saw his eyes flash purple again and Lord Beerus spoke: “Hakai.” </p><p>Judith watched as Demasu disintegrated into nothing, his scream fading as his body disappeared. Everything went quiet. It was an unnatural silence.</p><p>And then suddenly her mother’s agonizing scream shattered the silence. Judith looked down, only to see that it was her touch that was causing her mother’s pain. A sea of black had started to spread across her mother’s arm where her hands had been. “No! Mommy!” Judith yelled, here vision turning red as the blood swelled to her eyes. Judith could do nothing but watch as her mother’s soul was devoured. </p><p>“Judith.” Her mother said through clenched teeth. “Never forget… who you truly are…” Her mother winched in pain but continued to speak. “Live without regret… be strong… give what you can give… and t-” the sea of black had reached her mother’s neck and was starting to move across her face… “Take the love that you deserve….” She squeezed her eyes shut as the last remnants of her soul was mercilessly being devoured. Her mother had reached up and cupped her daughter’s check. “I will always love you Judith…” Her eyes turned black and her hand fell to the ground lifelessly. Judith saw herself collapse onto her mother’s lifeless body.</p><p>Lord Beerus started to walk toward Judith. “Hold on Beerus.” The Grand Minister ordered as he touched down next to the destroyer. The Grand Minister looked at Judith’s pitiful form, lying between her dead mother and father. The Grand Minister made his decision.  “Not the child. I will take her.” He said. Had he known what his act of charity would cause such want and despair, he would simply had let Lord Beerus do what he was born to do… and left him to destroy the child.</p><p>“Off-course I mean no disrespect to your judgement Grand Minister, but are you sure?” Lord Beerus asked carefully, a sweat drop appearing on his head as he questioned the lord of the angels.</p><p>“Yes.” The Grand Minister simply replied and walked toward Judith’s small body. “There has never been one like her in all existence, and there pro[ably never will be again. A destroyer for a father and a human as a mother.” The Grand Minister picked her up and held her in his arms. “Better to keep her close than leave her to her own devices. People will not accept her. They will judge and condemn her.”</p><p>Suddenly the ground started shaking. Judith regained consciousness just long enough to look up at the Grand Minister. He smiled down at her caringly and gave her a reassuring smile. Judith felt the scorching heat from the raging inferno, the flames was swallowing everything in their path, they left nothing alive. Judith lost consciousness again.<br/>“It would appear that Demasu’s last attack had some effect after all.” Lord Beerus said boredly. </p><p>“Shall we go Beerus?” the Grand Minister said as Lord Beerus placed his hand on the Grand Minister’s shoulder disappearing in a white light and they were traveling through space. The Grand Minister looked down at the child in his arms, which was restlessly stirring in her sleep. She was mumbling a name that the Grand Minister could not make out. He tightened his grip on her small body as he continued to Lord Beerus’s planet. Judith looked at her childish body cradled in the Grand Ministers arms. “Za…..ma…..su.” the 5 year old Judith mumbled. “Za…..za…..ma….su. Zama-!”</p><p>…. Planet Venera …</p><p>Fizz had been a split second to late, he had attempted to catch Judith as she fell. Instead he now hovered above the large gaping hole and swung his staff once, aiming at Judith’s energy signal that he could fortunately still sense and a moment later she came floating out of the darkness in a bubble of blue light.</p><p>Much to Fizz’s distress, he noticed a large gash running along Judith’s head, blood was gushing from the angry wound.  She must have hit her head while she fell, Fizz mused looking back into the dark abyss and could only faintly make out some jutting rocks. He immediately started flying toward the cabin where he would tend to Judith’s injuries.</p><p>… Judith’s mind …</p><p> Judith watch astonished as her own past played itself out in front of her eyes.  They were inside Lord Beerus’s temple slash home.  The Grand Minister had laid her 5 year old body down onto something that might have been a couch, Lord Beerus was lounged on a similar looking piece of furniture opposite her.</p><p>The 5 year old Judith had woken with a start and had hit the Grand Minister on the nose, a result of her small body jolting awake.  The Grand Minister , off course, had not even felt it, and only smiled at the small child.</p><p>“Who are you and what do you want?” the Little Judith demanded, and adult Judith could not help but feel slightly impressed that she was so demanding at that age.<br/>“Calm down child.” The Grand Minister cooed.</p><p>“Where am I and where is my Mother!” the Little Judith yelled, angered at this strange individual’s tone of voice.</p><p>“Now now.” The Grand Minister tried again. “I know you must be confused… and probably a little scared?”</p><p>“I am not scared!” the Little Judith exclaimed defiantly. “Answer my questions blue person!” she ordered again.</p><p>“She’s quite the feisty one, isn’t she?” Lord Beerus commented from his couch.</p><p>“You’re name is Judith, correct?” The Grand Minister asked innocently.</p><p>“Yes.” She answered, eyeing the Grand Minister suspiciously.</p><p>“Well Judith, I am the Grand Minister and that…” The Grand Minister pointed over his shoulder toward Lord Beerus. “… is Lord Beerus.” The Little Judith quickly looked between the two, her eyes remained only a second longer on Lord Beerus, and the Grand Minister quickly picked up on her curiosity. “He does look funny doesn’t he?” The Grand Minister asked smiling.</p><p>“Hey! What do y-“ Lord Beerus started but swallowed the rest of the sentence after he met the Grand Minister’s murderous glare.</p><p>“He reminds me of something I once saw while I was visiting your planet…” The Grand Minister continued. “What was that adorable animal called?” He scratched his head, pretending to think.</p><p>The Little Judith quickly answered, but it was not the answer the Grand Minister was looking for. “A Cat.” She said flatly. “And your sad attempt to trick me into trusting you will not work.” The adult Judith almost started laughing at her 5 year old’s boldness as well as her attempt at an angry glare.</p><p>“Well she certainly has her father’s arrogance.” Lord Beerus remarked boredly.</p><p>The Grand Minister regarded her for a moment. “Well then Judith. You certainly don’t like beating around the bush, do you?”</p><p>“Don’t try and trick me with your fancy talk!” the Little Judith exclaimed, the fact that she was indeed still a child painfully clear despite her brave facade. The adult Judith watched as the room they were in turned dark and a black aura started emanating from her small body, her eyes started to well up with blood and the floor started to crack.</p><p>“Enough.” The Grand Minister said calmly as he placed his palm squarely in front Little Judith’s face.  Almost immediately his hand started to glow as he spoke. </p><p>“All that you are.  All your unforeseen sins and hidden causes, whether in old memories or new, everything shall be hidden from you. This vessel of memories shall serve as your soul protector in life and by taking my name, your life and strive shall be bound to my conscience.”</p><p>As the Grand Minister spoke, Judith watched on as her 5 year old self’s eyes went blank and she floated in mid-air, staring into nothing. The Grand Minister spoke three final words before her small body floated down back to the couch-like furnishing. </p><p>“Jiu zheyang ba.”</p><p>Judith watched her child version moan as her mind was contorted and split, memories locked away in the deep recesses of her conscious.</p><p>… Planet Venera …</p><p>Fizz watched Judith anxiously.  He had managed to heal all her injuries with a swift wave of his staff (and a fresh change of clothes were added), but it seemed that the trauma she suffered to her head was worse than it had appeared and he was slightly concerned that she had not yet regained consciousness.  He had laid her down on a recliner in front of the fireplace in the living room of the cabin. He really did not want to go into her room, especially now, knowing Zamasu was here and what had-</p><p>“NO!” Fizz said out loud, stopping his thoughts from going further down that particular rabbit hole. “Anything but that.”</p><p>There was no way for Fizz to tell in what sort of condition Judith was in.  He could see her as clear as day and even touch her, but he could not sense her life force, not even faintly. Her Ki had disappeared.  Off course that was not the case, she was still very much alive, but only her ‘owner’ would be able to sense her now, and in her case, that was Zamasu.</p><p>Judith shifted slightly, her eyes moving behind their closed lids.  All Fizz could do was watch and wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Think of it in this way: All of life’s energy flows in a perfect circle.” The adult Judith’s mouth had gone dry and she felt her legs cemented to the spot.  Those words… his words… she had heard them resounding in her head not hours ago in the shower. “You can never be whole unless you find your centre, Judith.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>… Judith’s mind …</p><p>It was one year later and the adult Judith was inside Lord Beerus’s sleeping chamber. Her 6 year old self had snuck in, knowing it was off limits, especially when Lord Beerus was taking a nap. </p><p>The older Judith had watched when her 5 year old self had woken up with a splitting headache, hours after the Grand Minister had constructed his prison for her memories.  She watched as the Grand Minister spin a flawless web of lies around her.  He would raise her, treat her as his own, Whis and the other guide angels were her siblings and Lord Beerus’s planet was her playground…</p><p>Whis had now entered and was watching the 6 year old Judith with disproval. </p><p>“Judith. Get down from there!” Whis had said sternly. The girl merely smiled down mockingly at him from where she balanced on top of its head.</p><p>“Make me!” she challenged him playfully. Even back then she was already stubborn as hell.</p><p>“I am warning you.  If I have to come up there, I will tell Lord Beerus that you ate all his pizza… and you know how much he loves his pizzas…” Whis threatened.</p><p>“Mmmmh……pizza….” Lord Beerus had mumbled in his sleep, causing the 6 year old Judith to giggle.</p><p>“He is so qute Whis!” Judith said mockingly. “I want a kitty-cat too.” </p><p>“If you knew what I know, you surely would not want one of your own to look after.” Whis had said in a hushed tone.  </p><p>With a shove, Judith glided down the snake’s back and landed swiftly on her feet before running toward Whis and jumping onto his chest. </p><p>‘Just like a cat.’ Whis had thought ironically as he held her small body securely.  He had grown fond of this small irritating child.</p><p>“What do you know that I don’t know?” Judith asked quizzically.</p><p>‘Oh no! She heard that? What have I done!’ Whis’s thoughts had screamed. ‘Now she will never shut up about it!’ He carried her out of the chamber.  All the while the 6 year old Judith was nagging at his ears. “Pleeaassse Whis! Please tell me! Is it a secret, ‘cause I am really good at keeping those! Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please!!!!!!”</p><p>“Oh please Judith.” Whis had begged after an hour of whining. “I am begging you to stop! Tell me what I can do to just make you stop?” He was just about ready to start pulling the hair out of his head. ‘Fizz never has to put up with this…’ he thought bitterly.</p><p>The adult Judith watched as her smaller self secretly made a fist pump before she exclaimed: “If you play a game with me, I promise not to ask you about it ever again!” She rarely, no scratch that, she never had anyone that would play with her, and now her big brother was somehow forced into doing something with her… ‘Best day ever!’ her childish mind yelled and she nearly screamed as her excitement threatened to boil over…</p><p>“Okay…” Whis sighed. “What do you want to play, you little pest?” he asked feigning excitement.  Judith ignored the ‘pest’ part, he was always calling her that if she really annoyed him.</p><p>“How about that game you and Lord Beerus usually play when he’s not sleeping!? It looks like so much fun!” The 6 year old Judith was bobbing up and down.</p><p>“You want to fight?” Whis asked surprised.</p><p>“Yeah, okay, sure, if that’s what it’s called. You can teach me!” The little Judith yelled excitedly.</p><p>“Absolutely not!” Whis exclaimed seriously. “It is not becoming for a lady to engage in such physical altercations Judith.” He sounded almost offended that she would even suggest such a thing.</p><p>Judith watched as her 6 year old crossed her small arms in anger and mumbled: “Now I know why Fizz always says you have a silver spoon stuck up your-“</p><p>… Fast-forward 10 years …</p><p>“May I ask you a question father?” the adult Judith was now watching her 16 year old self address the Grand Minister.</p><p>“Off-course child.” He always called her child, the adult Judith noted.</p><p>“I have been experiencing… unusual feelings of late…” The adult Judith wanted to die, guessing where this was going and judging by the Grand Minister’s unnerved expression and bright red cheeks, he also wished the ground would swallow him.  The 16 year old Judith continued obliviously: “I have pondered this question for some time…” The adult Judith started to wish she could forget this memory again… “If I take everything that I have read into consideration and accept the assumption that you are my father…” Both the adult Judith and Grand Minister held their breath. “Then where is my mother?” They both let out their breath in a relieved sigh, neither one of them wanted to experience ‘The Talk’.</p><p>“Why would you ask this now?” The Grand Minister questioned as the adult Judith wanted to hit him over the head.</p><p>“Your never talk about her… and I can deduct from my reading that in order for a female to conceive a child, she and a-“</p><p>“LET me stop you right there!” The Grand Minister exclaimed, once again a shade of bright red. ‘What kind of books has she been reading?’ the Grand Minister had thought. “Your mother…” the Grand Minister said weighing each word, knowing he was on dangerous ground, “… loved you more than anything. More than life itself.” The Grand Minister walked toward the 16 year old and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Please trust that I will answer all your questions when the time is right, but for now, take solace in knowing that she would have done anything and everything to keep you safe.” The 16 year old Judith stared at her feet. “As for your other questions…” The Grand Minister said, once again very nervous, “I will ask one of your sisters to discuss them with you.”</p><p>The younger Judith had picked up on the tone of nervousness in his voice and gave him a knowing smile before answering him almost sadly. “Thank you father.” The adult Judith watched as her younger self considered pushing her luck. “May I at least know her name?” </p><p>The Grand Minister stiffened slightly before answering in a strained voice: “Her name was Eliza.” And he purposefully stomped off.</p><p>… Planet Venera …</p><p>Fizz had given up watching Judith and had taken a seat on the couch opposite her. He decided that he would page through the book she had asked him to bring which was called ‘Herodotus.’</p><p>Fizz sighed as he said loudly: “Mankind truly are primitive beings…” He glanced over the top of the book at Judith, who was still not showing any signs of coming to. “Well Herodotus, my friend, continue your journey through the histories of Libya.”</p><p>… Judith’s mind …</p><p>The adult Judith stood alone with her 20 year old self on a balcony outside Lord Beerus’s house slash temple slash domain, when the Grand Minister joined them.</p><p>“Your mind is far afield child.” The Grand Minister remarked.</p><p>“Yes.” The 20 year old Judith answered.</p><p>“What is it that trouble’s you?” he asked.</p><p>“Lately, I have been considering my role in this life, my purpose as it were.” The adult Judith was somewhat taken aback by her younger self, after all, how many 20 year olds muse of their greater purpose?</p><p>“What has brought about this train of thought?” The Grand Minister asked, a faint hint of concern in his voice.</p><p>The 20 year old Judith said nothing for a while, but only starred at one of the moons orbiting Lord Beerus’s planet. “I have been observing Whis, Vados and all of the other angels…” The Grand Minister immediately picked up that she had not personified the angels, but he waited patiently for her to continue. “They all have a specific purpose, a duty toward each of their destroyer gods, safe for you and Fizz off-course.” The Grand Minister watched her closely. “Aah! It is so difficult to explain, but I guess the best way to put it is that I feel… incomplete… like something’s missing…” The 20 year old Judith continued looking at the moon, her face betraying nothing, but her hands were balled into fists, “… like someone is missing…” Both the Grand Minister and the adult Judith gasped in unison, fortunately her younger self did not notice their reaction, but merely said in frustration: “Uh! It’s maddening!”</p><p>It was quiet for some time before the Grand Minister broke the silence. “ Child, you and I have often talked about the flow of all of life’s energy.” The 20 year old Judith turned to face him. “Think of it in this way: All of life’s energy flows in a perfect circle.” The adult Judith’s mouth had gone dry and she felt her legs cemented to the spot.  Those words… his words… she had heard them resounding in her head not hours ago in the shower. “You can never be whole unless you find your centre, Judith.”</p><p>The 20 year old Judith looked at him seriously. “But when will I find my centre father? This feeling threatens to consume me! I want to start living my life, know where I’m heading.” The younger Judith sounded tired.</p><p>“Patience child.” The Grand Minister said. “Think of your frustration and suffering as the price the multiverse asks you to pay in order to reveal your path to you. I can assure you, that when you find your centre, all these retched feelings that seems so overwhelming to you now, will seem like fleeting insignificant specs compared to happiness you will experience.”</p><p>The 20 year old Judith merely sighed.</p><p>… Fast-forward 4 years …</p><p>“I am telling you; something is wrong.” Whis said to Fizz.  The present Judith watched as they were seated around a large table.  Whiz, Fizz and Vados were all watching her suspiciously. The present Judith watched her past self and noticed that she seemed to be a bit flushed.</p><p>“Are you alright Judith?” Vados asked.</p><p>“She’s fine.” Lord Beerus answered in his gruff voice. “Probably just flustered because she is getting all the attention while the destroyer over here is starving…”</p><p>Whis, Fizz, Vados and Lord Beerus waited for Judith to reply to Lord Beerus’s sarcastic remark with a witty one of her own, as she never failed to do, but this time, there was no retort.</p><p>“I think you’re right Whis. Something is terribly wrong.” Lord Beerus said seriously to his attendant.</p><p>The present Judith watched herself as she spoke. “Well, I’m so sorry to have inconvenienced you Lord Beerus.” She tried weakly to think of something to follow up with, but her mind had gone blank. “I’m not feeling like myself at all.” She looked at Whis. “Please excuse me. I need to go lay down.” She was still busy speaking when she got up.  She hurried out of the room toward her chamber.  The present Judith had to jog to keep up and watched as her past self, collapsed face first onto her bed, breathing heavily.</p><p>Whis entered only a second later. “What’s going on Judy?” he asked, knowing she hated that particular nickname.  Although he was teasing, his voice held some concern.</p><p>The past Judith rolled onto her back and both Whis and the present Judith was taken aback by the redness of her usually yellow eyes. “I- I’m not sure Whis.” She said weakly. “I feel… odd. Not sick… more off-balance…” she closed her eyes, trying to keep her breathing steady. “Perhaps Lord Beerus was correct that I am worried about his stomach…” she tried some humour, but she felt so empty… </p><p>Whis sighed. “Very well.  I suppose you may be excused from the company… even if it is your birthday party…” Whis was still kneeling next to her when the past Judith fell into a deathlike sleep.</p><p>It was her 24th birthday.</p><p>… Planet Venera …</p><p>Fizz had long since given up on Herodotus and was watching ‘God-Tube’, his staff was projecting the image in a large greenish bulb.</p><p>Judith stirred again and weakly opened her eyes only to slam them shut again as a splitting headache ripped through her skull. “Mmmh-ooooww…” she moaned softly.  </p><p>Fizz, who had not noticed Judith coming to her senses, nearly fell off the sofa at the unexpected sound. “Judith?” He asked cautiously, he had no idea what to expect. “Judith, can you hear me?” he asked again.</p><p>“SSsssshhhhh.” Judith said weakly. “Stop shouting… it feels like my head is going to explode.” She managed.</p><p>Fizz was somewhat relieved that she seemed to still be herself, but then she spoke again and he felt his heart stop. </p><p>“You know, you were right.  Whis still has that silver spoon stuck up his a-.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Judith could still smell Zamasu on her bedsheets… only hours before he was lying here next to her, doing… unspeakable things to her… She glided her hand over the sheets lovingly.  But all of that had to wait… she needed to restore some manner of organization to her shattered mind.  She closed her eyes as she lay on her back and started to pick up the fragments of her consciousness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who’s idea was it again?” the Grand Minister asked Whis.</p><p>“My Lord Beerus Grand Minister.” Whis answered respectfully. He had decided it was best to leave both Lord Beerus and Goku on Universe 7’s Planet of the Kais, the last thing he wanted was the two of them bickering.</p><p>“I never expected Beerus to be concerned about anyone other than himself.” the Grand Minister remarked thoughtfully.</p><p>“Ohohoho, right!” Whis laughed delightfully. “Though I wouldn’t say he is doing it to safe Judith, more to keep me from neglecting his never ending appetite.” </p><p>The Grand Minister seemed to have not heard anything Whis had said.  He sighed before speaking. “I have come to a decision Whis. This will be the last time I interfere. I see now that there is no use in fighting fate and I cannot see another universe in ruins because of my selfishness.  I have come to terms with the events that will no doubt follow, but I see that you have not yet done the same.” He paused to look at Whis. “I will not stop you from doing what you feel is best, but do not put too much faith in your plan, I doubt it will change anything.”</p><p>Whis considered the Grand Minister for a moment before saying: “Very well.  Thank you for your time Grand Minister.” Whis bowed respectfully. “Till we meet again.” </p><p>The Grand Minister nodded in acknowledgement. Whis disappeared a second later.</p><p>… Universe 10 Planet of the Kais …</p><p>Zamasu stared down at the 2 potara ear rings that lay in the palm of his hand. The red colour appeared to be invading the entirety of each crystal. </p><p>Judith’s energy signal had returned a few hours ago and he could once again sense her as easily as he could sense Gowasu sitting in the next room. Though this brought some relieve to him, he could not help but be concerned about what had happened to his Judith, one moment she was there and the next, she was replaced by that empty darkness.<br/>He had tried in vain to leave.  Gowasu was watching him like a hawk after the incident on Barbarie and felt the need to remind him of his wrong doing as often as possible.  <br/>Whenever this happened, Zamasu simply blocked him out and thought of Judith, safely nestled his arms, her body warm against his.</p><p>“Zamasu?”  Gowasu’s voice floated in from the other room. “Is the tea ready yet?”</p><p>Zamasu’s face contorted in annoyance before he answered. “Nearly Master.  One cannot rush perfection.” His voice betraying nothing of his feelings. He could not wait to be rid of him. </p><p>… Planet Venera …</p><p>“It must have been some storm Judith.” Fizz said from the kitchen. “Even the china is broken in the cupboards.”</p><p>Judith choked on the sip of water she had just taken. ‘Oh crap!’ she did not think about the glassware in the cupboards… if the windows were cracked, of course the china would be as well.</p><p>Judith cleared her throat before answering weakly. “Oh yes! It was something…” Her mind flashed back to Zamasu taking her viciously… “Yes it was an incredible storm…” Their bodies moving against each other… “Like nothing I’ve ever experienced before…” Their lips meeting with unbridled passion… “So…very…delish-“ she caught herself just in time. “-destructive.” She finished swallowing hard. Little Miss Judy was in turbo mode, running around inside her head. How could she be thinking of that after she now knew the truth of her past?</p><p>Fizz listened to her feeble excuse wondering if she was talking about the storm or of… something else… He desperately tried not to think of what might have transpired in his absence, she was like his sister after all.</p><p>An awkward silence had fallen over the cabin, the only sound was the wood crackling in the fire place. Judith’s instinctively grabbed her chest and her mark, the sharp shooting pain comforting her.</p><p>Fizz had returned from the kitchen and looked at her quizzically. He saw her hand clutching at her chest. Judith’s eyes caught Fizz’s as he looked back up at her face. If it were in any other circumstances, he would have found the guilty look on her face comical.</p><p>“It would appear that someone should have hit me on the head sooner.” Judith said trying to sound light hearted but failing miserably. She wanted to be alone.  All her memories had come flooding through, as if someone had open the flood gate to her mind and although her head was barraged with image after forgotten image, there was one thought that was ever present: Zamasu.</p><p>Judith knew she was still missing something and Zamasu must be the one thing that would tie everything together.  She stared into the flames, contemplating just how she would ditch Fizz, when she suddenly realized that she no longer had to pretend in front of him, no need for her to stand on ceremony.  She knew him, she grew up with him and for all intents and purposes, he was her brother.</p><p>“I need to be alone right now Fizz.” She said a little more forcefully than she intended. “And although there is nothing that I would like to do more to play catch-up with you…” her voice had turned sarcastic and bitter, “my head is splitting.” It was true she had a million questions, but she was also livid.  She was made to look like a fool by the people who were supposedly her family. If she had any sort of strength left, she would have physically launched herself at the smug looking bastard sitting opposite her and strangle him with her bare hands.</p><p>“I don’t know wh-“ Fizz started to say.</p><p>“If you say I don’t know what you’re talking about, Fizz, I swear to hell and high water, I will seriously mess up your perfect composure!” Her raised voice caused her head to thud mercilessly and black spots invaded her vision, but the last thing she could endure, is Fizz patronizing her.</p><p>Fizz looked at her calmly, although he felt an all too familiar chill run up his spine.  He had only seen her this angry once before and it did not bode well for anyone who found themselves in her immediate surrounding.</p><p>“Very well then.” Fizz said. “Would you like to me leave the cabin or the planet?” he asked seriously.</p><p>Judith felt her annoyance grow. “Don’t be childish!” she said angrily. “I just meant that I will be retiring to my room.” As soon as she said it, a new flood of images overpowered her troubled mind… Zamasu. ‘Snap out of it!’ Little Miss Judy yelled angrily. ‘Now is not the time to be thinking about… THAT.’ </p><p>“I was NOT being childish!” Fizz said defensively. “It’s called being polite.” He got up from the couch and approached Judith where she was attempting to get up. “And speaking of politeness…” he placed a hand underneath her arm to help her up, “… would you like me to bring you something? Something to eat or drink?” He paused he let go of her arm to see if she can maintain her balance. “An aspirin?” he asked sarcastically.</p><p>Judith shot him the best murderous look she could muster with her out of control headache.  The result was her losing her balance and Fizz catching her just as she was about to face plant. Grudgingly she felt herself being lifted of the ground and carried toward her room.</p><p>“Why don’t I just help you to bed and then I’ll leave you alone…” Fizz sighed as he carried her, the last time he needed to physically lift her she was 3 years old… “Although I have absolutely no desire to be in your room…” he said more softly and felt Judith tense in his grasp.</p><p>‘Did he know?!’ Judith felt the heat rise to her face as she blushed profusely. ‘Don’t be silly Judith! How would he know?’ Judith decided it was best to just squeeze her eyes closed and not look at Fizz.  She felt him place her on the bed gently and before she could open them, he was already out of the room and standing in the doorway.</p><p>“Thank you.” Judith mumbled her gratitude as she sunk into her pillow, hating that she had to rely in Fizz's help.</p><p>“Call you if you need anything Judy.” Fizz said and walked off, chuckling in the direction of the kitchen. Judith’s face contorted in annoyance at her nickname.</p><p>Judith could still smell Zamasu on her bedsheets… only hours before he was lying here next to her, doing… unspeakable things to her… She glided her hand over the sheets lovingly.  But all of that had to wait… she needed to restore some manner of organization to her shattered mind.  She closed her eyes as she lay on her back and started to pick up the fragments of her consciousness.</p><p>Meanwhile, Fizz had retaken his seat in the living room when his staff started flashing. ‘Who would be bothering now?’ Reluctantly he answered the incoming call to discover none other that Whis looking back at him.</p><p>“Fizz.” Whis acknowledged him.  “I’m just calling to give you fair warning that we are en-route to Planet Venera and will arrive there in approximately 10 minutes and 27 seconds…”</p><p>“You call that fair warning Whis!” Fizz exclaimed angrily, jumping to his feet. “You know full well I have nothing to serve Lord Beerus!”  </p><p>“Oh well…” Whis said winking at Fizz. “Why don’t you improvise?” Before Fizz could say anything else, Whis had disappeared and the countdown began.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“She can never love anyone, despite her capacity to do so.  That it the price she must pay for the sins of others... the sins of her parents.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>… Somewhere in space …</p><p>“I warned you Whis!” Lord Beerus exclaimed in annoyance. “I told you to ditch this idiot!” Lord Beerus motioned over his shoulder to none other than Goku travelling behind him. “But NOOOOOO! Why listen to your destroyer?” Whiz simply smiled patiently as Lord Beerus vented his anger.</p><p>“I don’t know… I still don’t get it!” Goku exclaimed in frustration.  “All this thinking is making my head hurt!” he whined. “Can’t you explain it to me just one more time Lord Beerus?”</p><p>“You said that the 2nd time!” Lord Beerus answered. “All your head is good for is head budding in a fight!” He spat at Goku.</p><p>“Aaah, come on! Pretty pleassseeee!” Goku begged.</p><p>“For the love of-“ Lord Beerus started, then looked at Whiz. “Whiz, why don’t you try and explain it to this brainless meat bag?”</p><p>“Hey!” Goku said offended. “That’s not very nice Lord Beerus! You know I can hear you right?”</p><p>Whis chuckled before taking over from Lord Beerus. “Why don’t you tell me what you do understand Goku? And we’ll go from there.”</p><p>“Mmmh… well let’s see…” Goku gripped his chin concentrating hard,  Lord Beerus and Whis waiting in suspense. “I know who this Zamasu dude is and there’s a chick called Judith…” Both Lord Beerus and Whis had a huge sweat drop on their foreheads.</p><p>“Chick? Really?”  Lord Beerus eyed Goku from the corner of his eye.  “You really do lack etiquette, don’t you saiyan?”</p><p>Goku continued as if he didn’t hear Lord Beerus’s remark. “And there’s that old timer Kai dude and something about a Grand Priest or a Grand Minister or something and…. Yup, that’s it!”</p><p>“WWHAAAATTTT!?!?!?!” Lord Beerus and Whis shouted in unison as Whis caught a speed wobble, temporarily taking them off course.</p><p>“Are you serious Goku? Whis asked. “Were you even paying attention to anything Lord Beerus said?”</p><p>“I totally was! But then I got confused.” Goku replied innocently.</p><p>“Hopeless.” Was all Lord Beerus said.</p><p>“Well I guess I will have to work with that.” Whis sighed. “At least you can remember their names.” Whis paused as he formulated the story. “Zamasu, as you know, is the Supreme Kai in training for Universe 10.  He is heralded for his fighting abilities but he also has a strong desire for what he calls ‘divine justice’ and it overshadows his mind and makes him forget what his role is as a Kai, namely creation.” Whis glanced back at Goku who had a serious expression on his face, listening contently. “Judith, the ‘chick’ you were referring to, was orphaned when she was 5 years old by a fellow Kai named Demasu.”</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Goku said. “But why was that again?”</p><p>“Maybe you shouldn’t interrupt saiyan.” Lord Beerus scolded.</p><p>“Sorry!” Goku laughed nervously.</p><p>“Uh-um.” Whis cleared his throat. “As I was saying…” he looked over his shoulder at Goku annoyed. “Demasu believed that mortals were unworthy of life and evil reincarnate, much like Zamasu’s believes.  Thus, when Demasu discovered a child had been born that was half mortal and half deity.. he was outraged… to put it lightly.”</p><p>Goku interrupted again. “How was it that a child could be half mortal and half deity?”</p><p>“That’s easy saiyan.” Lord Beerus said boredly. “Aren’t you married and have offspring of your own?  Judith’s mother was human and her father was a god.”<br/>“A destroyer god to be precise.” Whis corrected.</p><p>“Whoa!” Goku said amazed. “She must have been wicked strong!”</p><p>“Strangely enough…” Whis answered. “… she wasn’t. What she was, was some something different all together, something more dangerous. Valek, that was her father’s name, soon discovered that Judith had a great darkness lurking within her… a darkness that grew with each passing day, a ‘hunger’ you might say, and it soon became apparent what her true nature actually entailed.” Whis explained.</p><p>“And what was that?” Goku asked excitedly before Lord Beerus dealt him a hammer blow on top of his head. </p><p>“Stop interrupting saiyan!” he screamed at Goku “One more word and I swear I’ll shrug you  off and not even look back!”</p><p>“Ow Lord Beerus! Not cool!” was all Goku said nursing the enormous lump that had appeared where Lord Beerus’s fist had connected.</p><p>“Judith was a reaper of souls.” Whis said undeterred by the commotion. “As a Kai, Demasu’s entire existence revolved around creation and more importantly, creating pure souls.  The older Judith got, the more she was consumed by the darkness and her hunger grew.  Her mother, Eliza, discovered that the more souls Judith consumed or ‘reaped’ the less the darkness grew.  The purer the soul, the greater the effect. I’m sure even you can deduce what that meant.” Whis glanced back at Goku.</p><p>“I sure can.” Goku said solemnly, still rubbing his head.</p><p>“As a destroyer, Valek had no qualms in feeding his daughter all the souls she desired.” Whis continued. “Her mother simply turned a blind eye. As a parent, I’m sure you will do anything to keep your children safe. Needless to say, Demasu soon devised a plan to rid the multiverse of this soul eating child.  He knew he would never be strong enough to defeat Valek in combat, but the Kai paired with Valek, would be child’s play.”</p><p>“So he killed his fellow Kai?” Goku asked in disbelieve, immediately shielding his head should Lord Beerus decide to clobber him again.</p><p>“Indeed he did Goku.” Whis said lightly. “Thus he removed Valek from the picture and was free to destroy the child as Eliza would pose little to no threat at all.” Whis paused a moment before continuing. “What Demasu did not take into account was the fact that even the Kais are overseen by one far greater than any destroyer or themselves and even they must abide by the natural law.”  Whis glanced at Goku who was still concentrating profusely. “It will be useful to know that Valek also had an attendant, my brother Fizz. Demasu had tracked down Judith and found her on Planet Venera.  He made short work of Eliza and was about to kill Judith when the Grand Minister intervened. Fizz had informed him of Valek’s demise. Lord Beerus was tasked to destroy Demasu, which he did with ease and would have dispersed with Judith as well, but…” Whis stopped momentarily. “… but the Grand Minister stopped him before he could destroy her as well.”</p><p>“He should have let me end her then and there.” Lord Beerus remarked bitterly.</p><p>“The Grand Minister had no bias toward the child, and so he took her out of pure curiosity, like a laboratory animal or test subject.”  Whis continued, ignoring Lord Beerus. “The Grand Minister watched over her, but much to his surprise, she soon became more than just a specimen to him.  For 19 earth years she lived with us, the Grand Minister, Lord Beerus, Vados, Fizz and myself.  She was treated as our equal and then inexplicably on the morning after her 24th birthday, she simply did not wake after her night’s rest.  We tried everything to wake her-“</p><p>“Even stole one of my alarm bombs…” Lord Beerus offered.</p><p>“- but nothing worked. She had gone to sleep and just had not woken up. I believe you humans call it ‘going into coma’.” Whis finished.</p><p>“Are you still following saiyan?” Lord Beerus asked, a warning look on his face.</p><p>“You bet ya!” Goku said smiling broadly.</p><p>“The Grand Minister was perplexed. He kept her in a safe room in Lord Beerus’s palace, the one place he knew she would be safe.” Whis explained.</p><p>Lord Beerus interrupted. “And she took a nap I was envious about.” He looked at Goku over his shoulder. “She was ‘out’ for 750 years…”</p><p>“WHAAAATTT!? How old is this chick?  She must be ancient!” Goku exclaimed.</p><p>“Please show some respect sayin!” Lord Beerus scolded. “Stop referring to her as a ‘chick’! She’s not some feathered poultry!”</p><p>Whis continued speaking . “And then, just like that, she woke up one morning, remembering nothing.  We would only later discover that she would fall into a deep sleep which would last 750 years and then wake up on the same day.  The day that Zamasu turned 779 and came of age.”</p><p>“Now this is what I don’t get.” Goku said, scratching his head. “Where does Zamasu fit into her whole story?”</p><p>“How familiar are you with the origins of the shin-jin Goku?” Whis asked.</p><p>“The oranges of the what-what?” Gou asked, seriously confused.</p><p>“Honestly Whis.” Lord Beerus said to his attendant. “You should know by now not use such big words when talking to this punch-happy fool.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ve noticed that all of the Kais are of the same race?” Whis cautiously asked Goku, fearing his answer.</p><p>“Uuuuhm, not really… But now that you mention it, they do all look the same.” Goku answered.</p><p>“Yes saiyan. Usually when they look the same they often belong to the same species.” Lord Beerus remarked sarcastically.</p><p>Whis, secretly relieved that Goku at least noticed they look the same continued to explain. “All Kais belong to a race known as the shin-jins and unlike destroyers who become divine, shin-jins are ‘born’ divine, and I’m using the word ‘born’ here simply to illustrate that they come into being.”</p><p>“But if they aren’t born, then how can they exist?” Goku asked puzzled.</p><p>“Oh boy.” Lord Beerus sighed.</p><p>“This might sound strange to you Goku but try to keep an open mind.” Whis warned before continuing. “On the sacred plant of Kaioshin, normal shin-jins are born from the fruit of a sacred tree called the Kaiju tree.”</p><p>“WHAAATT!?!?” Goku exclaimed again, almost letting go of Lord Beerus’s shoulder in the process. “ You’re saying that somewhere out there, there’s a planet where Kais grow on trees like apples?!” Goku asked incredulously.</p><p>“It’s far more complicated than that Goku.” Whis said, frowning at Goku’s reaction. “But for your mind to understand it, your overly simplified view will suffice.”<br/>“Awesome!” Goku yelled.</p><p>“Now, once in every few million years, the Kaiju tree bares a very rare golden fruit.  The seed of this fruit is ‘born’ as a Supreme Kai.  Now usually, a golden fruit only contains one seed, but as we discovered, the fruit that bore Demasu contained two seeds.”</p><p>“Do you see where this is going saiyan?” Lord Beerus asked, amused at Goku awestruck expression. “You better explain Whis.” Lord Beerus said after Goku did not respond.<br/>“The day Lord Beerus destroyed Demasu, the second seed of the golden fruit came into being as Zamasu.”</p><p>“Ooooooooh…” Goku said. “So Zamasu is actually a born Supreme Kai and not just a plain old normal Kai?” Goku asked, surprising both Lord Beerus and Whis.</p><p>“Well what do you know?” Lord Beerus said in a monotone voice. “He actually can use that stuff between his ears.”</p><p>Goku giggled childishly before he said. “Yeah… but I still don’t get it. If Zamasu is already a Supreme Kia, why is he an apprentice?”</p><p>“Because no-one knows Zamasu was already ‘born’ a Supreme Kai except for the Grand Minister, Lord Beerus and myself.” Then as an afterthought Whis said. “I suppose you should also be added to that list now.”</p><p>“So why not just leave them be?” Goku asked. “This Judith chick- I mean lady!” Goku quickly corrected himself, narrowly escaping another devastating blow from Lord Beerus. “Well she seems to be chilled and isn’t stirring up to much trouble and Zamasu is one of the good guys, right?”</p><p>“Yes, well.” Whis said. “This is where it gets a bit complicated.”</p><p>“Aaaah man! It’s only getting complicated now?!” Goku exclaimed incredulously.</p><p>“Yes.” Whis chuckled. “You see Goku, because Demasu and Zamasu was ‘born’ from the same fruit, it only stands to reason that they have similar personality traits and sentiments.  Demasu hated mortals, as do Zamasu, even though it makes up only part of his heart.  Judith on the other hand was born to be a reaper of souls, the darkness inside her is far more profound and dangerous that you realize.  Her very nature is death, even though she doesn’t realize it yet.  The part of her that is human has given her the capacity to experience emotions, otherwise she is nothing but pure emptiness, evil, death personified.”</p><p>Goku turned blue in the face, goose bumps all over his body at the thought.  Death in a human body… Goku shuddered.</p><p>Whis continued. “Somehow, Judith and Zamasu fell in love, despite being at complete odds with each other.” Whis sounded sad as he continued speaking. “It is rather tragic that it is also their profound love for each other that is their undoing…”</p><p>“Sorry Whis… But I don’t follow.” Goku said seriously.</p><p>“Think about it for a moment Goku.” Whis said patiently. “Zamasu, a god of creation, falls unequivocally in love with death itself…” Whis stared ahead as they started to near Planet Venera. “Unknowingly, they had sealed their fate that night they consummated their love.”</p><p>“How do you know all of this Whis?” Goku asked.</p><p>“It has happened before.” Whis said flatly.</p><p>“Like an alternate reality?” Goku asked.</p><p>“No.” Whis answered. “Like history that keeps on repeating itself every 800 years.  The story of Zamasu and Judith plays out again and again, always with the same outcome: the destruction of their universe.”</p><p>“So it’s happened more than once?” Goku asked incredulously.</p><p>“Off-course.” Whis replied. “We used to have 21 universes, we’re down to 14… this is the 7th time we’ve had to deal with this situation.”</p><p>“WHAA… So why doesn’t the Grand Minister just let Lord Beerus destroy Judith when he destroys Demasu? Wouldn’t that solve all the problems?” Goku asked.</p><p>“Yes.” Whis answered. “But I don’t know if the Grand Minister would ever allow Lord Beerus to erase Judith, even if it meant destroying the multiverse.” </p><p>“But why?” Goku asked.</p><p>“Put yourself in the Grand Minister’s shoes.  Would you be able to stand by, allow and even watch as one of your children gets destroyed?  Imagine if it was Goten….” Whis looked over at Goku, who now had an understanding look.  “Despite her nature Goku, the Grand Minister grew to love her and I might say so have Fizz, Lord Beerus and I.”</p><p>“Hold on just a second Whis!” Lord Beerus yelled. “What is this ‘love’ you are talking about?  You know full well I harbour no feelings for that girl!” He said, not convincing either Whis or Goku.</p><p>“Whatever you say Lord Beerus.” Whis said with a sigh, before continuing. “As the darkness grows inside of Judith, the more powerful and unpredictable she’ll become. She will eventually loose herself to it, drunk on power.” Whis sounded almost bitter. “Neither she nor Zamasu know it yet, but she will be the death of him.  She is literally consuming his soul without her even realizing it and she has been doing so since they bound themselves to each other.”</p><p>And then Whis added sadly: “She can never love anyone, despite her capacity to do so.  And if she truly loves them; she will ultimately kill them. That it the price she must pay for the sins of others... the sins of her parents.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“This will not be easy to hear and even more difficult to come to terms with it.” Whis started, keeping his shield ready, just in case he needed them. “Your story began with-“.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey hey.  Sorry for not updating sooner, but unfortunately life happened.  I will try to update as often as possible though, rest assured, I have not given up on this story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judith lay perfectly still on her bed, the bed that was now tainted by Zamasu and her sin. She groaned softly, it truly felt as if her brain was boiling, the electric signals overloading their circuitry and frying her mind in the process.</p><p>Despite her mind protesting vociferously she could not keep the hundreds of questions that kept floating to the surface, Zamasu overshadowing them all. She desperately tried to remember all she could from the day she supposedly ‘arrived’ in otherworld, since she now knew she never left it. Why couldn’t she remember? Something must have happened the night of her birthday.</p><p>’Maybe you fell out of bed?’ Little Miss Judy offered. ‘Oh yeah sure, and hit my head causing severe amnesia while simultaneously everyone around me decided not to remind me.’ <br/>She answered her own subconscious sarcastically.</p><p>Apart from all the emotions that were assailing her, a feeling of betrayal had sneaked in. Betrayal which was growing into anger at her supposed ‘family’.  Anger toward them for treating her like some stranger, keeping her in the dark about her origins on purpose and even to some extent, making a fool of her.  But there was another feeling, more like a craving that she could not put her finger on.  It was very faint, but it was most definitely there. A dark spec in her mind.</p><p>Pushing it to the side, she continued to muse, her mind rebelling every step of the way.  She was growing irritated with how it seemed she had to put in a herculean effort into piecing a thought together.  She thought back to the Grand Minister erecting his prison inside her head and decided that it was all a result of his defenses that was still trying to keep certain memories hidden. ‘You won’t keep them from me forever.’ She thought begrudgingly.</p><p>‘So Zamasu was right.’ She thought (butterflies in her stomach at the thought of him). ‘I am not mortal… but what does that mean for me?’ and then sadly she added. ‘And what does this mean for him?’  It had only been a few hours since he had left, but it felt like a lifetime. How she wished she could somehow go to him and never leave his side again.  </p><p>Her life had no meaning without him and she knew she would move heaven and earth to be with him.  Judith never thought that it was possible for one being to love another they way she loved Zamasu. She instinctively reached for her mark, once again finding solace in the dull ache radiating from it. ‘I feel you.’ She thought, smiling weakly.</p><p>Somewhere between her thudding headache and conflicted mind, Judith must have fallen asleep, for as she lay there in the cabin, she dreamt of her and Zamasu and the rest of eternity they would spend together.</p><p>… Universe 10 Planet of the Kais …</p><p>Gowasu sat, legs folded beneath him, on a purple pillow in front of an old tv screen, watching intently at the scenes being replayed.  He was so absorbed in the fight he was watching; he did not hear Zamasu come in with his cup of tea, it was only when Zamsu placed the cup in front of him, he realized he was there.</p><p>“Master Gowasu, what is this?” Zamasu asked. “Are you watching god-tube again?” Zamasu successfully hid the annoyance in his voice.</p><p>Gowasu looked at his student.  Things had been extremely tense since their return from Barbari, and that was putting it lightly.  This had been the first time Zamasu had spoken more than two words to him since their discussion under the sacred Tree of Balance.</p><p>“Yes.” Gowasu answered and hoping to lighten the mood added: “I’m thinking of becoming a god-tuber.” Zamasu watched as his Master laughed at his own pathetic joke.   It was with great effort Zamasu managed to feign surprise. “Haha. All kidding aside, you may want to check this match out for yourself, you might even learn something.” Gowasu said beckoning toward the screen.</p><p>Zamasu turned his sights to the television screen, mildly annoyed at Gowasu’s remark that he ‘might learn something’. His surprise was evident as he recognized the man in the screen. ‘That appears to be Goku.’ He thought. ‘But what is that brilliant energy that’s enveloping him? Why, that’s divine energy is it not?!’ his realized horrified.  His anger was quickly turning into fury at the sight. ‘A mortal. A mere mortal taking divine power for himself!?’ he would have been sick at the sight were it not for Gowasu sitting there and the sudden appearance of the strange objects in the background.</p><p>“Master! What are those bizarre planets?” Zamasu asked, his tone of voice the exact opposite of the feelings raging inside of him.  He had mastered the technique of hiding his true feeling expertly and Gowasu was none the wiser as he answered.</p><p>“Oh those things? If I had to guess I’d say they’re Super Dragonballs.” </p><p>“Super Dragonballs, sir?” Zamasu asked puzzled.</p><p>“Believe it or not this is actually the first time I’ve seen them myself.” Gowasu continued to explain. “This tournament was between the destroyers of the 6th and 7th universes.  They were competing with each other to determine who would get the Super Dragonballs.” Gowasu made to pick up the cup of tea Zamasu had brought him and to his relief, it was crystal clear.</p><p>‘A prize even destroyers would fight for…’ Zamasu mused. ‘They must be something truly special.’ Zamasu turned to look back at Gowasu who was now taking a sip of the tea. Zamasu smirked inwardly as he saw Gowasu’s reaction to the perfectly brewed cup of tea. He had managed to keep Judith out of his thoughts just long enough to succeed, but only just.  Even now, he wished she could be there with him, wished he could touch her… He forced his mind back to the issue at hand. “So exactly what sort of item are they <br/>Master?” he asked innocently.</p><p>“My understanding is that they’re orbs that can grant their possessor any wish they desire.” Gowasu said unassumingly, unaware of the door he was about to open.<br/>Zamasu looked at his Master skeptically while thinking. ’Truly? Any wish at all?’. “Are your sure this isn’t just some rumor? A fairy-tale?” he asked seriously, but Gowasu was no longer paying attention to him.</p><p>“Look! I’d say the contest is about to reach is climax.”</p><p>“Yes.” Zamasu agreed looking at the screen.  Gowasu took the opportunity to study his apprentice.  He noticed that Zamasu’s eyes were watching the screen, but his mind was somewhere else and more unnerving, his potara earrings had an even darker shade of red in them.  </p><p>“Why don’t you go ahead and retire for the evening Zamasu?” Gowasu suggested. “It has been a long and trying day and you have much to reflect on.” Gowasu studied his apprentice’s face as he spoke. “You have made a grave mistake today, but I have faith that you will learn form your errors.” But much to Gowasu’s surprise it was not anger he saw flash behind Zamasu’s eyes.</p><p>“If it is all the same to you Master Gowasu, I have some errands I need to run and would like to take this time to do so.” Zamasu said, grabbing at the chance to slip away to Judith.</p><p>“More errands?” Gowasu asked. “I would think you have had enough time to yourself visiting this so called paradise.” Gowasu was still uneasy about the whole affair. “No. I think it best you stay here and spend your time reflecting on your future duties as Supreme Kai.” This time, Zamasu’s anger was as clear as daylight, validating Gowasu’s concerns and before Zamasu could speak, he continued. “I will not partake in any further discussion on the matter.  Good night Zamasu.”</p><p>Zamasu was struggling to contain his anger at Gowasu as he walked toward his chambers. For a moment he seriously considered sneaking out of the temple to see Judith.  He stopped dead in his tracts. ‘What is this!?’ he thought angrily. ‘I am not a child who can be sent to bed. I will do as I please and if that old fool thinks he will tell me what to do, I might have to dispose of him earlier than I anticipated. More so if he is involved in any way with this whole affair of Judith,’ Zamasu let out a breath, calming himself before he started walking again, not in the direction of his room, he had a different idea.</p><p>… Planet Venera …</p><p>The snowflakes lightly rustled around them as Whis touched down on the edge of the lake, Lord Beerus and Goku in tow.</p><p>‘Show off.’ Fizz thought bitterly, recalling the countless number of times he left crater sized holes on Lord Beerus planet whenever he had to pay a visit to the destroyer. He waited on the porch as the trio made their way up the stairs.</p><p>“Lord Beerus, always a pleasure to receive you.” Fizz said, bowing respectfully.</p><p>“Yeah sure, if you say so.” Lord Beerus replied in his gruff voice.</p><p>“Fizz. Allow me to introduce Goku.  We attempted to leave him behind but unfortunately he is like a bad odour you cannot get rid of.” Whis said smiling pleasantly, oblivious to the fact that he had  managed to work in an insult along with the introduction.</p><p>Before Fizz could respond Goku stepped in front of Lord Beerus. “Hey-ya! Whoaw, you look just like Whiz, are you two twins or do all angels look the same?” Unceremoniously Lord Beerus grabbed Goku by the ear dragging him away.</p><p>“Be quiet saiyan or you’ll be staying outside for the remainder of our stay.” He scolded Goku.</p><p>“You don’t have to be so mean Lord Beerus!” Goku whined. “You know, even though they are attached to my head, you can still tear my ear off if you’re not careful!” </p><p>“Is that a fact?” Lord Beerus said, ominously smiling. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”</p><p>“Uh-uhm.” Whis cleared his throat, commanding the attention again. “Please ignore his abysmal manners, we are still trying to civilize him.” Whis said looking apologetically at Fizz.  “The reason for our visit, I am sure, is not hard to surmise and judging by the fact that I cannot sense her, I’d say she has already been marked?”</p><p>Fizz nodded in confirmation. “Yes.  Fortunately, I was able to locate her during one of her…” Fizz paused, searching for the correct word.</p><p>“Feeding frenzies?” Lord Beerus offered.</p><p>“..episodes.” Fizz decided, lifting an eyebrow at Lord Beerus.</p><p>“How curious.” Whis commented. “I was under the impression the planet was deserted after Demsau cleansed it of all its inhabitants?”<br/>“It is.” Fizz confirmed. “I believe this… episode, was very much Zamasu’s doing.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but you lost me.” Goku said from behind Lord Beerus.   </p><p>Whis decided to enlighten the saiyan in monosyllabic words. “All you need to know Goku is that Zamasu killed a being and Judith consumed the soul.”</p><p>“Bu-“ Goku started, but Whis held up his hand to silence him. </p><p>“I know it is difficult for you to keep up with the conversation Goku, so I will make it easier…” Lord Beerus looked expectantly at Whis. “Stop trying to understand and we will call you if we need you.”  Lord Beerus and Fizz looked incredulously at Whis.  He had just told Goku, in so many words, that he is an idiot.</p><p>“Well alright then!” Goku exclaimed happily. “That works for me!”</p><p>Lord Beerus and Fizz looked even more baffled, while Whis, seemingly expecting this answer turned smilingly at Fizz. “Well then. Lead the way.”</p><p>…  Universe 10 Planet of the Kais …</p><p>Zamasu stood in the open field, feeling the wind sweep past him.  He could not help but think back to the day he had first laid eyes on Judith.  It seemed a life-time ago, but he remembered everything about her.  How the breeze had gently caressed over her flawless features, her short hair rustling in the wind and most of all, her eyes when they met his.<br/>Everything was so simple then.  He was a calm and collected Kai, untainted by the sin of mortal men.  Even so, he had always felt something was missing and the she arrived like the burning light of a full moon and he finally understood that she was the missing piece and it frightened him.</p><p>He sighed, closing his eyes.  Flashed of their illicit acts flashed before his eyes.  Forcing them from his mind he set his sights on the pathetic shoe-box that was Master Zuno’s residence.</p><p>“I will have mu divine justice and I will attain it by any means necessary…” he paused before adding, “…with Judith at my side.”</p><p>… Planet Venera …</p><p>“Why don’t you just use your staff to heal her you dolt?” Lord Beerus asked lazily.</p><p>“Thank you for the obvious suggestion Lord Beerus,” Fizz said irritably. “But I have already tried that and only managed to heal her physical injuries.”</p><p>They were huddled around her bed, watching her sleeping form.</p><p>“Is it just me or does this seem creepy to anyone else?” Goku asked.  “I mean, watching a woman sleep makes be feel a bit perverted…”</p><p>Just then Judith moaned softly at her still aching head before her eyelids fluttered open.  It took a while for everything to come into focus, but when it did, she nearly jumped out of her skin.</p><p>“What in the name of all that is holy is wrong with you!” Judith exclaimed, climbing the headboard like a tree.</p><p>“Calm down Judith, it’s just us.” Fizz said calmly.</p><p>“And that’s suppose to make me feel better!?” she said. “How would you feel waking up to 4 people hovering over you like birds of prey watching you sleep! That is a whole new level of creepy! You scared the shit out of me.” She started to calm down and collect her composure.</p><p>“I hear ya! I would totally freak out if I woke up to Lord Beerus’s face!” Goku said while Lord Beerus growled at him.</p><p>“And who the hell are you?!” Judith exclaimed at the unknown man.</p><p>“Oh yeah! Sorry! I’m Go-“ but before he could finish, Judith cut in.</p><p>“You know what? I just remembered; I don’t care!” she yelled turning to the rest of them. “Out! All of you out!” as she spoke she got off the headboard and started ushering them to the door.</p><p>“But I-“ Fizz objected. “Whis really needs to talk to you.”</p><p>“Yes.  And I really need you all out of my room.” She replied cheekily.</p><p>“Ha! She’s still as feisty as ever Whis!” Lord Beerus laughed before she slammed the door shut in Fizz’s face.  She pressed her back against the door and allowed herself to slowly slip down onto the floor.  Her head was feeling better, though it still hurt like a son of a bitch.</p><p>There was a soft knock on the door. ‘For the love of Valek, can’t they just leave me alone for 5 seconds.’ She swore in her head. </p><p>“Judith? Please let me in.” It was Whis, she recognized his calm even voice immediately. “If you don’t Lord Beerus will simply break down the door and I much rather not have that.” He reasoned.</p><p>He was right off-course.  Judith sighed in frustration as she got up and cracked the door open and inch.  She hated to admit it but seeing Whis always seemed to lift her spirits.  He was smiling down at her warmly. “May I come in?” he asked politely.</p><p>For a moment she considered chastising him.  Not a minute ago he threatened to have the door broken down and now he was asking her permission to come in as if she had choice to refuse.  Instead, she stepped aside to allow him to enter before quickly slamming the door shut again as three curious faces stared at her from the hallway.<br/>For a moment Whis regarded her before speaking. “As much as I believe in being tactful in all situations, you must forgive me for saying that you look absolutely horrid Judith.” She truly did.  There were dark circles beneath her beautiful eyes and she looked pale.</p><p>For a moment they just stared at each other before a weak and tired smile formed on Judith’s lips. “You’re one to talk with that hairdo.” She replied.</p><p>“Touché.” Whis chuckled before curtly walking up to her and grabbed her into a tight hug.  Startled and unsure of how to react, Judith remained frozen stiff until he pulled back and looked at her seriously. “Now tell me… How much do you remember?”</p><p>‘Wow, straight to the point.’ Little Miss Judy chirped. “The most prominent things I guess, but everything is coming back to me in drips and drabs, though I have difficulty sorting and arranging  them.  There are still so many blank spaces.” Judith admitted.  Whis had taken her hand and sat her down in front of the fire.  With a pang she realized it was the same fire that Zamasu had lit and her heart skipped a beat at the thought.  </p><p>As if Whis could read her thoughts, he said. “I do not wish to know the details of what has transpired during the past 24 hours.”  Judith was about the deny that anything happened, but Whis simply continued. “Instead, I want you to tell me what you do remember…” ‘A case of de-ja-vu’ he thought having said the same to Goku minutes ago. “… and I will in the blanks.”</p><p>Judith looked at him stunned. “Why?” she asked.</p><p>“Why what?” Whis replied puzzled.</p><p>“Why the sudden change of heart?” Judith clarified.  The anger that she had so successfully suppressed was starting to boil to the surface. “I mean, for all intents and purposes, all of you watched as I made a fool of myself, floundering around…” she was struggling to keep her voice even. “Acting as if you didn’t know me, offering no help or outcome while seeing me drown in emotional distress and confusion, barely keeping it together.” Her voice was picking up volume. “And then sending me to Universe 10 with not so much as an explanation, only ‘The Grand Minister’s instructions.’” Whis felt the room grow cols and it had nothing to do with the sub-zero temperatures outside. “Do you have any idea what torture I went through? Devoting the majority of your time in brewing the perfectly balanced cup of tea!?” Whis watches as Judith’s I grew red but kept a straight face. “And then that fiasco in the tea garden, Fizz suddenly showing up Black energy started leaking out of her. “All of that I could still stomach.” Judith yelled. “But what I cannot forgive, is everyone’s obvious vendetta against  Zamasu!” And with that her last shred of control slipped and her energy exploded throughout the room, snuffing out the fire and shattering the already cracked windows.  Whis had just enough to time throw up his shield protecting him from the blast.</p><p>“Judith. I know you have many questions and I will endeavor to answer each and everyone of them, but first I need you to calm down.”</p><p>It was not Whis’s promise of answers, it was not even his shield that was still surrounding him, it was the fear in his eyes and ,despite his best efforts, his voice. But what was far worse, was the immense feeling of pleasure Judith felt at  seeing his fear, and the fact that she would feel pleasure at such a thing, scared the bejeezes out of her.  Controlling her breathing and drawing from the images of Zamasu, she managed to calm herself enough for her energy to retreat back into herself.</p><p>“Thank you.” Whis sighed, lowering his shield.  Judith saw the flash of relief behind his eyes and she felt herself smirk inside. ‘What is happening to me?’ she asked herself, surprised by her own cockiness.</p><p>“Now.” Whis said. “I am going to tell you a story Judith and I want you to allow me to finish before speaking.”</p><p>Judith considered him for a moment before simply answering. “Alright.”</p><p>“This will not be easy to hear and even more difficult to come to terms with it.” Whis started, keeping his shield ready, just in case he needed them. “Your story began with-“.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, so... it's been some time...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you want now?” A nervous Master Zuno asked as he watched his attendant get to his feet with difficulty. “I still don’t know where this individual known as Judith is located.” He watched anxiously as the Kai advanced toward him having knocked his attendant from his path.</p><p>“Do not worry yourself sage, it is no longer a matter of concern. What I want now is for you to tell me about the Super Dragonballs.  Tell me everything that you know.” He said in a dangerously low voice.</p><p>“Very well.” Master Zuno answered, looking slightly less anxious. “I shall give you a comprehensive answer on these cosmic artifacts. Super Dragonballs are called wish orbs.  They were created in the year 41 of the divine calendar by the dragon god Zalama and they are perfectly spherical planet sized celestial objects measuring exactly 3796.2204 kilometres in diameter. Super Dragonballs are rare and number only 7, they are divided between 6th &amp; 7th universes.” Master Zuno paused, cheekily clearing his throat. “Uh-uhm.” Zamasu, quick to pick-up on Master Zuno’s act of defiance, grimaced in anger as he continued to listen. “In the centre of each pale yellow sphere there is a unique arrangement of red star shaped markings numbering them one through seven- Aaaaaaaaah.“ </p><p>Zamasu had heard enough. With lighting fast reflexes he threateningly sliced his hand over Zuno’s neck, allowing the energy of his instant severance attack to just slightly breeze over the sage’s neck.</p><p>“I am a Supreme Kai in training,” Zamasu said rubbing his hand suggestively while Zuno was check if his head was still attached to his body. “And can easily eliminate you if I choose, so suggest you don’t waste my time.”</p><p>“But you requested that I tell you everything I know about the Super Dragonballs which is precisely what I am doing.” Master Zuno explained innocently.<br/>Scowling, Zamasu spat. “Just skip the trivia and tell me how to use them.”</p><p>“Huh. Yes.” Master Zuno swallowed heavily. “Off-course. I’m sorry.” Taking a breath he continued. “Using them is quite easy. But first you must locate them spread across the vast expanse of the 6th &amp; 7th universes and gather them all together in preparation of the summoning.  Then once they have been collected you must speak in the divine tongue.  You must recite the phrase come forth divine dragon and grant my wish peas and carrots.”<br/>“Peas and carrots?” Zamasu asked incredulously, wondering if Zuno was once again taking the mickey out of him. “Really?”</p><p>“That’s the grand phrase, yes.” Zuno said sweating nervously. “Once you say that the divine dragon will be summoned forth and grant you any single wish that you desire without limitation.  After that wish is fulfilled the Super  Dragonballs will be dispersed again across universes 6 and 7 and wait in silence for another seeker with an unfulfilled wish to gather them again.”</p><p>Considering the flushed state of the sage in front of him, he decided that Zuno was indeed telling the truth. “Where exactly are they waiting in silence sage?”</p><p>“I’m afraid I can say no more.” Master Zuno said defiantly.</p><p>Within the blink of an eye, Zamasu’s hand was once again threateningly close to Zuno’s neck as he spoke. “You will, if you want to live.” With his hand this close, he would merely have to concentrate his energy and the blade would pierce Zuno’s neck.</p><p>“But even if you can locate them now they won’t help you for a summoning occurred to recently. The brilliant and celestial glow of their power is faded and their efficacy is gone.” Zuno hastily explained.</p><p>“So how much time till they can be used again?” Zamasu asked.</p><p>“The span between the birth and death of a cockroach.” Zuno carelessly answered.</p><p>“What?!”The tone of Zamasu’s voice literally screamed death.</p><p>Zuno, quickly realizing his folly hastily clarified. “That means nearly one year from now.”</p><p>“Almost a year? You sure?” </p><p>“You will have to wait Kai.” Zuno said in reply, satisfaction evident in his tone. “ Have patience.”</p><p>“You will tell me precisely where the orbs have gone.” Zamasu said without looking at Zuno.</p><p>“I what?!” Master Zuno asked, his voice a few decibels higher than usual.</p><p>“That’s not all.” Zamasu said, his eyes shimmering with hatred. “ I want to hear everything you know about the mortal named Goku.”</p><p>“The saiyan Goku?” Master Zuno asked for clarification.</p><p>… Planet Venera …</p><p>Judith sat in silence.  It had been some time since Whis finished and patiently waited as she turned the facts over and over in her head. Whis had relit the fire and watched as the shadows danced in her eyes, which held a faraway look.  Finally Judith broke the silence.</p><p>“Why are you telling me this?” her voice barely a whisper. “Or is this another poor attempt on the Grand Minister’s part to seemingly save the ‘bastard child’ of a deity?” she sounded bitter even to herself.</p><p>Whis considered his answer carefully, deciding to ignore the last bit concerning the ‘bastard child’. “Actually it was Lord Beerus that put forth the idea, I just ran it by the Grand Minister.  Quite frankly Judith, the Grand Minister is already resigned to your fate.”</p><p>Judith looked at him expectantly, to quote Whis, she ‘quite frankly’ did not give a rat’s ass about the Grand Minister.  When Whis made no attempt to continue she spat irritably: “I did not ask you who’s clever idea this was,” putting sarcastic emphasis on the word clever. “I asked why you chose to act on it?”<br/>Blushing slightly at his seemingly idiotic slip, he humbly responded. “Why don’t you ask Lord Beerus?”</p><p>“Because I’m asking you Whis!” Judith said losing her temper, struggling to keep her energy in check.</p><p>Whis, deciding not to test her patience further, hastily explained. “To roughly relay Lord Beerus’s reasoning, he believes that you, for once, deserved the right to make your own choices in life and not follow a path that was predicated for you by others.  He wanted you to at least have some control over your life.” He paused before quietly adding. “And your death.”</p><p>Judith could not help but scoff. “Well what a guy.” Her word’s dripped with sarcasm.</p><p>“Despite what you may think,” Whis said defensively, “Lord Beerus has always been opposed to the Grand Minister’s decisions when it came to you.  Now that may not sound like much, but coming from a narcissistic destroyer, he might as well have said he actually cares about you.”</p><p>Another long silence ensued.  Whis watched as a crease appeared on Judith’s brow before she asked: “Does he know?”<br/>“Who? Zamasu?” Whis asked,</p><p>“No, I mean Pope Benedict the 17th.” Judith said sarcastically. “Off-course I mean Zamasu!”</p><p>“Ohohohoh” Whis chuckled at his second act of idiocy. “Forgive me Judith!” Laughing light heartedly as only an angel could, but he quickly collected himself when he met her murderous glare. “No. Zamasu knows nothing.” He said seriously, all traces of a smile or a laugh gone.</p><p>After another few moments Judith let out a defeated sigh, slumping her shoulders, the weight of the information crashing down on her. </p><p>Whis looked at her sadly.  He found himself wishing that he could somehow offer her some decree of solace, but he knew there would be no solace to find. No prospective outcome. Nothing he could say to comfort her. </p><p>When Judith spoke again, her voice was empty, void of any emotion. “I suppose I should thank you Whis.  You and Lord Beerus. But you will forgive me for not jumping with enthusiasm to do so.” Judith did not look at Whis as she spoke, instead she stared unseeingly into the flames. </p><p>“You do understand what this means, don’t you?” Whis asked after another long silence.</p><p>Judith continued to stare into the flames as she answered him. “I do.” Her voice still empty. “And I know what it is that you’re asking of me.”</p><p>Whis looked at her puzzled. “I didn’t ask  you anything Judith.”</p><p>Judith gave a snort. “You didn’t have to Whis.  You know I do have some decree of intelligence, even if you don’t believe it.”</p><p>“Then pray tell, what is it?” Whis pushed, wanting to be sure that Judith understood the gravity of the situation and the extent of what the collateral damage may be.</p><p>“You want me to choose between this universe’s existence and…” Judith struggled to even say the words. “And Zamasu’s life.” Judith could literally feel her heart tear. She could not even bare to think of a life without him, to think that he was d-. ‘NO!’ her mind protested.  She would not allow herself to even think that word.</p><p>“Judith, I hope you understand the implications if you do not do the right thing.” Whis said, careful to not upset her.</p><p>Judith snapped her head toward Whis, her eyes burning into him as she spoke. “Tell me, Whis, if love were a choice, who would ever choose such exquisite pain of having that love stolen away from the,? Not that I expect you to understand.” She was starting to allow her anger to seep through. “Have you ever loved someone so much that you experience actual physical pain when they are not with you?  Have you ever experienced anything so intense that you stopped to exist as a person and be replaced as one part of a whole? Have you ever felt like your chest could barely contain your heart because it no longer belongs to you, but to someone else? What did you expect me to say?” Judith asked Whis angrily. “Did you truly expect me to choose this cruel  and pathetic universe over him?”</p><p>Whis stared at her incredulously. “Judith, this is not just a few planets and stars we’re talking about, this is an entire universe wiped from existence, trillions of lives lost because you choose one man above them!” Whis could not believe that he had to convince her of this. Surely she knew what the right thing was, regardless if she was a reaper.</p><p>“He is my universe Whis.” She answered him flatly. “Now please leave. We have nothing further to discuss.” She returned to stare into the fire, but Whis made no attempt to move.</p><p>“I know you Judith.  I have literally lived with you for 6 lifetimes, 7 if you include this one.  You were  many things, but you were never cruel.” Whis placed his hand on top of hers, desperately trying to appeal to her human side. “And I refuse to believe that you would engage in such an act of cruelty to let others die because of your selfishness.”</p><p>“You have no right to ask this of me.” Judith whispered.  </p><p>“I know.” Whis answered. “But only you can make the right choice Judith and you know what the right choice is.” He said gently.</p><p>“I need some time.” Judith said. “I need to be alone.  I need to think.” Whis was going to object just as Judith begged. “Please.” Her eyes were pleading.  </p><p>Reluctantly, Whis agreed and moved to exit her room. He paused at the door, looking back at where she sat, staring into the flames once more before silently <br/>closing the door, leaving her to her thoughts.</p><p>… Universe 10 Planet of the Kais…</p><p>Gowasu once again sat in the middle of the temple courtyard.  He had just finished a cup of perfectly brewed tea. He picked up the pot to pour himself another cup when it came up short. “My goodness is it empty already?” he asked, surprised that he had finished the entire pot all by himself.</p><p> He made a mental note to endeavour to cut back on his tea intake. How Judith managed to live without it, he had no idea. Without hesitation, Gowasu called upon his apprentice. “Zamasu. I’m in need of another pot of tea.” But no answer came. </p><p>“Zamasu?” Gowasu asked again, not accustomed to his apprentice not being there. “Zamasu!?” he called a little louder, but still no answer came. <br/>“Where in the world did he go?” he asked out loud before scowling Zamasu inwardly.  ‘Probably sneaked of to his so-called paradise.’ Was all Gowasu thought before getting up to brew his own tea for once.</p><p>… Planet Venera …</p><p>As soon as the door closed, Judith jumped up from the arm chair she was sitting in thoroughly pleased with her acting skills.  She grabbed her coat and silently slipped out the window into the cold, making a be-line for the woods.  As far as she understood, no-one except for Zamasu could sense her energy signal now, unless she lost control again, which she dearly hoped would not happen again. As soon as she was out of sight of the cabin she slowed her pace.</p><p>Judith’s mind was racing. It felt like a thousand thoughts rushed through her head and flashed before her eyes.  It did not matter how hard she tried, she could not calm her mind, only when she thought back to those few precious moments with Zamasu, did she acquire some measure of control.  Her breath made white gusts on the cold air as she wandered slowly further into the woods. </p><p>She desperately needed to get control of her mind and emotions, all of which seemed to have gone hay-wire since her incident in the woods.  It felt as if someone had given her a shot of adrenaline straight to the heart and Judith shuddered to think what would have happened if she had not fell and hit her head.  She slowed to a stop as a clearing came into view.  Everything was deathly quiet, something that suited her well at the moment.  She took a seat on a boulder that stuck out at an odd angle from the ground and crossed her legs.  To anyone who would have seen her then, she would’ve appeared to be meditating, holding her specific pose unmoving.</p><p>No sooner had she closed her eyes, when the flood of emotions assailed her, the strongest of which was anger and rage. ‘Did they really think I would choose anything above Zamasu!?’ Her eyes shot open, the red slivers in her irises expanding at her growing emotions.  She took a deep breath. ‘Calm yourself Judith.’ She told her self before she closed her eyes and tried again, this time having some a bit more success sorting through the overload of information Whis had shared with her and her returning memories.  She struggled to supress the wild emotions that threatened to overwhelm her.</p><p>Whis’s meaning was clear.  If this universe she was in now were to survive, Zamasu had to die. “Your nature will envelop him Judith, drive him to give into his darkest whims, even as we speak, it had already begun.” Whis had said.  She remembered asking him how he would know such a thing and his answer was equally clear. “Your souls are bound together now, inseparable, your mark is proof of that.  If you seek certainty, take a look at your potaras.” Judith had gone to her room and returned with the jewels in the palm of her hand.  She had gasped when she had taken them out of the drawer.  Her perfect pure white crystals was being invaded by what can only be described as a black cloud, swirling, and pushing ever further. “The more you are corrupted, the more they will change, and rest assured, the same thing will be happening with Zamasu’s earrings as well.” She felt the anger threaten to surface once again.  How can she become corrupted if her very nature is to corrupt and devour souls?  She forced the emotion away.  </p><p>Judith found it hard to believe that Zamasu would be capable of such genocide as what Whis described, but she also knew there was a darkness inside him.  A darkness obscured by his unshakable principles.  “Entire species wiped away, hundreds of planets cleansed of their inhabitants, indescribable acts of cruelty, horrific scenes of suffering Judith.  All at the hands of Zamasu.  And all because you are the catalyst that started it all.” Whis had said. “Each time it ended with the Omni king destroying that universe, wiping it from existence.”</p><p>Even as Whis spoke, somewhere in the back of Judith’s mind, she had started formulating a plan before she even realized she was doing it and now it was time to earnestly consider said plan.  For the hundredth time in the past few hours, she whished she could just fall asleep and once gain wake up in Zamasu’s embrace.  Her hand once again traced over the area where her mark was.  A slight jolt of electricity shot through her body at the touch.  On the Planet of the Kais in Universe 10, Zamasu felt the strange sensation travel down his spine.</p><p>… Universe 10, Planet of the Kais …</p><p>Seated in the middle of the temple courtyard, miraculously without any tea or teapot in front of him, Gowasu sat… a rare sight indeed.  He had a piece of parchment spread out I before him, indulging in one of his few hobbies: Chinese calligraphy, the other two being gardening and watching beetle wrestling.<br/>Rubbing the inkstick against the inkstone Gowasu thought. ‘Where is he?’ He checked the ink for consistency before continuing his train of thought. ‘I know I gave him some time of and I have nothing against having some leisure time, but this is just ridiculous.’</p><p>Gowasu resolved that he would contact Whis if Zamasu did not make his appearance soon, he was obviously off planet as he could not sense him.  The whole situation was becoming more and more suspicious by the second.  First there was his apprentice’s unexplained absence, then the atrocious act on Barbari, the sudden discoloration of Zamasu’s potara’s shortly thereafter… something fishy was going on.</p><p>Despite his better knowledge, Gowasu could not help but wonder if Judith was somehow involved in his apprentice’s peculiar behaviour. Gowasu stopped his efforts on the inkstone and sighed heavily. ‘When did everything go to pot?’ he thought, despite already knowing the answer: the day Judith had set foot on his planet. </p><p>… Planet Venera, The Cabin on the Lake …</p><p>Fizz had decided to check on Judith after she did not join them for dinner that evening.  Attempting to keep the panic out of his voice he had stepped back into the living room where Whis was enjoying his meal while Lord Beerus and Goku seemed to be swallowing everything whole.</p><p>“We may have run into a little snag.” Fizz said to no-on in particular.  </p><p>Whis raised an eyebrow inquiringly. “Oh?”</p><p>“Judith is not in her room.” Fizz announced tightly.</p><p>Whis nodded slowly in acknowledgement. “Yes. That can be problematic.”</p><p>“Did your check the bathroom?” Goku asked, his mouth stuffed with food.  Fizz decided to ignore him and not answer his ridiculous question. Later, when no-one would notice, he would slip back into the room to check the restroom, just for in-case.</p><p>“Well?” Fizz asked, looking at Whis. “What do you propose we do?”</p><p>Whis merely continued his meal, only answering once he was finished. “I suspected that she would possibly slip away.”</p><p>“We have no way to find her Whis.” Fizz said, irritated by Whis’s calmness.</p><p>“I know.” Whis said indifferently.</p><p>“It is sub-zero outside.” Fizz said, his reserve crumbling with every passing second.</p><p>“Very observant of you.” Whis said, dabbing at his mouth with a handkerchief.</p><p>Fizz clenched his fists, taking a deep breath to clam himself before speaking again. “Don’t you think we should at least attempt to find her?” His voice was shaking.</p><p>“Mmmmh. No. I don’t think so.” Whis said smiling. Fizz was just about to launch himself over the table at his brother when Whis quickly added. “We have no way of tracing her, you said it yourself.” Whis looked over at Lord Beerus and Goku that was now fighting over the last spring roll.  “Don’t worry yourself Fizz.  He won’t let any harm come to her.”</p><p>Fizz knew who Whis was referring to and he too knew that Zamasu would never let anything happen to her if the past was anything to go on. Still, he hated the idea of leaving Judith’s safety in the hands of a clearly unstable and corrupted Kai, but he had no choice…</p><p>… Planet Venera, A Clearing in the Woods …</p><p>When Judith finally opened her eyes, she was surrounded by darkness.  Night had fallen and much to her surprise Judith did not feel fear, instead she felt a strange comfort in the sea of blackness.  A reassurance gripped her heart as she discovered that she had no problem seeing through the darkness, as if it weren’t night at all. ‘Probably one of the many perks of being and evil soulless bitch…’ Little Miss Judy commented sarcastically.</p><p>Judith scoffed at her own self-conscious as she stretched out her aching limbs climbing from the boulder.  She smiled feeling very satisfied with herself and decided that she had the right to feel smug.  She had managed to still the storm inside her and organized her mind.  In the calmness she found a clarity, an outcome for the nightmare she found herself in.</p><p>Through the trees she could see the cabin in the distance, it’s lights radiating a welcome warm glow.  She regarded the scene for a moment. Inside the cabin were the two angels that were her brothers and the destroyer god that was her conditional friend.  Judith knew that she would eventually have to return, but she had absolutely no desire to be enveloped in that warm cosy glow, no desire to go to the people who were familiar to her that she now finally remembered, no desire to experience their sibling love or sit through meaningless conversations.  The only thing Judith desired in that moment was to be held by Zamasu.  With a heavy sigh she braced herself for the onslaught that awaited her as she started to make her way down to the cabin on the lake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My new work ethic:  I will publish a chapter as soon as I finished the next one... Thanks for hanging in there...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise!!!! I bet everyone thought I abandoned the story... well not by a long shot!  Needless to say I have been swept up in the reality of life, so now I am waiting for inspiration to hit again... hopefully soon... hopefully very soon.  In the meantime, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having to get rid of her guests had proven challenging to say the least.  After arriving back at the cabin, Judith had gingerly entered through the patio doors from the porch.  Fizz immediately pounced on her, scowling her for sneaking out of the window and Whis was desperately plaguing her for re-assurance regarding her life choices (as if it were any of his business) and Lord Beerus couldn’t care less about any of it.  Judith once again resorted to her excellent acting skills and managed to feign regret for Fizz and sated Whis with empty promises of righteousness to ensure peace. Fortunately, she managed to convince them.  </p><p>She was exhausted, that at least wasn’t a lie, and excused herself from Fizz’s company soon after Whis, Lord Beerus and Goku departed. She found the fire was still burning in the hearth and noticed that all of the window panes were fixed, no doubt Whis’s handywork, the result being that her room was toasty warm.  She barely made it to the bed, collapsing face first onto it and almost immediately fell asleep.  Judith could still smell Zamasu on the sheets, his scent a soothing balm to her breaking heart.</p><p>… Universe 10, Planet of the Kais …</p><p>“Zamasu? Are you even listening to me?” Gowasu asked exasperated.</p><p>“Mmmh? What?” Zamasu said, blinking rapidly a few times as if waking from a dream.</p><p>“Zamasu!” Gowasu scowled his young apprentice.  “This is the third time you have lost focus today.  What is it that demands your attention to such an extent to divert you from your training?” Gowasu asked in a more even tone.</p><p>It was true, Zamasu had been having difficulty concentrating on any specific task since his return from Master Zuno, his mind constantly returning to the magical Super Dragonballs and the information Zuno provided regarding one insulant saiyan.  He had slept very little that night and had devised the perfect plan, fool prove and guaranteed to succeed.  It would ensure that divine justice was served throughout the multiverse.  There was just one fatal flaw that he could not overlook… Judith.</p><p>As much as he wanted to fulfil his resolve to cure the multiverse of its fatal flaws, he could not bring himself to involve Judith in its execution, knowing what be required to realize his ideals.  He could not taint her soul with the necessary death of millions, he would take the consequences upon himself, but he could neither bare the think of a life without her. No matter how ever which way he turned it, the outcome stayed the same, he would have to give up Judith and the thought alone was enough to drive him mad. How is it that he could have one but not the other?</p><p>“Master Gowasu?” Zamasu looked at the old Kai questioningly, as if he had not heard his master's previous question. “Have you ever found yourself at cross roads in your lifetime?”</p><p>Gowasu had not expected this.  “Off-course.” The old Kai responded. “I have had to make many such life altering decisions in the course of my life-time.  Why do you ask?” Immediately intrigued.</p><p>Zamasu was quiet for a moment, contemplating whether or not it would be wise to pose his questions to him.  Zamasu kept his eyes on the cup of tea in front of him.  “How did you know which was the right path to take?”</p><p>Gowasu chuckled. “Well, I didn’t. I simply chose to trust my heart and followed it.”</p><p>Zamasu almost sneered openly. He had foolishly forgotten that his master was beyond naïve.  Off-course he would ‘follow his heart’.</p><p>“Did you not use the time ring to verify if your decision was correct?” Zamasu asked, careful to keep the snarl from his voice. “Would it not have been wise to use its time travelling capabilities to surmise which path to take?”</p><p>Gowasu eyes him seriously as he spoke.  “The ring cannot reveal the future of the one that wears it.  It is subjective.  Besides, that is not the purpose of the ring.  I believe I already explained that to you.” He continued to watch his apprentice closely.</p><p>“I see.” Was all Zamasu said.</p><p>“Your future is not preordained Zamasu, it is shaped by the decisions you make in the present.  I said before, tampering with time is highly dangerous, thus the time rings remain securely locked away, for use only by the Supreme Kai.” Gowasu saw a frown appear on Zamasu’s brow.</p><p>“Perhaps I should rephrase my question then.” Zamasu said, trying this time to keep in mind Gowasu’s naïtivity. “ How do you  choose between what you know is right and what your heart tells you is right?”</p><p>“Why can’t it be both?” Gowasu asked, oblivious to Zamasu’s predicament. "The heart of a Kai always directs him toward what is right.  It should not be a cross roads at all.” Gowasu took a sip of his tea, relieved that it was still crystal clear.  Zamasu sighed in frustration at his answer.  Picking up on his irate expression Gowasu continued. “Do you find yourself at a cross road Zamasu? Is that what is keeping your mind occupied?”</p><p>A flash of Judith’s naked body pressed against his chest flashed before his eyes. “Not exactly, no.” He answered sheepishly.</p><p>“Then what is it my boy?” Gowasu asked patiently, taking another sip of his tea.  </p><p>Without thinking Zamasu answered him truthfully. “I discovered my heart’s most desperate desire. Something I know I cannot live without.” Gowasu saw raw emotion pass behind Zamasu’s eyes. “If I take the path my mind tells me is right, I will lose the latter.”</p><p>For the briefest of moments Gowasu considered asking his apprentice if this life altering decision had something to do with Judith, instead, he found himself asking something entirely different and unexpected. “And what does your heart tell you Zamasu?”</p><p>Zamasu’s eyes shot up.</p><p>… Planet Venera …</p><p>The calm that Judith felt last night was quickly diminising in the cold light of day.  She thought that she would be able to brave the storm that was coming and would be able to do what needed to be done without faltering.  It appeared everything seemed possible when shrouded in darkness.  </p><p>The brave face, the calm and collected façade truly came crashing down when she felt a all to familiar tuck at her heart followed by a shift in the air.  She felt him before she actually saw him and when their eyes finally met, her world faded. Without knowing what she was doing her feet had started carry her toward him.</p><p>Zamasu appeared in the edge of the lake, almost at the same spot he had had to say goodbye to her yesterday, but unlike yesterday, he was less conflicted about the future.  He saw her standing on the porch and any doubts that he still harboured, vanished the moment his eyes met her unfathomable cognat eyes.  He watched as she started to move toward him, slow at first, but then with more urgency and soon she was all but running to him.  He found himself also moving, desperate for her touch.  The distance between them could not be closed soon enough, but when it was, she ran straight into his arms.  He caught her effortlessly and crushed her body against his, holding her as if his life depended on it.  Both breathing heavily, Zamasu buried his face into her neck, breathing in her scent, it was like oxygen to his lungs. Judith could barely breath and it was not because Zamasu had her in a vice grip.</p><p>In the distance, Judith heard the patio doors explode and knew Fizz was not far behind.  Judith spoke in a breathless whisper.  “Take me away from here.”<br/>Zamasu did not hesitate for a second as he spoke against her neck. “Kai Kai.” </p><p>And they were gone.</p><p>…  Planet Venera, The Cabin on the Lake …</p><p>Fizz glanced through the window at Judith leaning against the railing of the porch.  She was behaving most admirably since she had come back the previous night.  Fizz thought she looked almost at peace, but that could also have been because she was probably exhausted.</p><p>They had had breakfast in an awkward silence, neither one them sure what to say to the other, despite the fact that Judith’s memory had been fully restored.  She had considered asking him after the Grand Minister, the man was for all intents and purposes the closest thing she had to a father, but decided against it, as the anger she felt yesterday was still to close the surface.  In the end all that could be heard was the scraping of china.  Afterward, Judith had politely excused herself to the porch.</p><p>Fizz felt ill at ease at Judith’s calm demeanour, she was taking this too well.  Sure she was initially pissed, who wouldn’t be, but her anger had seemed to vanish in a matter of hours.  That could only mean that she was either the most forgiving person in the cosmos or she had suppressed it, the latter being true cause for concern.  Despite the fact that she was a walking talking ticking time bomb, her tendency to turn ‘evil’ as it were only added to the possible collateral damage that would be inflicted when she decided to ‘blow’.</p><p>It was a far off sense that grew stronger at a rapid rate that pulled Fizz out of his reprieve.  Out of the corned of his eye, he saw Judith starting to move as if in trance just as the overwhelming sense of Zamasu’s Ki hit him.</p><p>He was on his feet in seconds, storming through the patio doors, destroying them in the process.  He was just in time to see Judith in Zamasu’s embrace and a split second later, they were both gone.</p><p>“Dammit all to the 7th circle of hell.” He said out loud in frustration.  It was no use trying to follow his energy signal.  Even with his speed, he had no hope of catching up to Zamasu.</p><p>‘It is done.’ He thought. ‘No point in panicking.  She knows what is right  We just have to trust her’.’ Fizz groaned at the prospect of informing Whis and Lord Beerus regarding Judith’s whereabout, but it had to be done. ‘Well let’s get it over with.’ He thought, and without further pause Fizz grabbed his staff and made the call.</p><p>To his surprise it was Lord Beerus that answered in his gruff voice. “Call back later, he’s busy.”</p><p>Fizz rolled his eyes. ‘Busy making you lunch no doubt.’ He thought before speaking. “I am terribly sorry to have to disturb you Lord Beerus but is it possible to speak to my brother please, it is a matter of urgency.”</p><p>“He is elbows deep in soy sauce.  Call back later.” Lord Beerus reiterated boredly.</p><p>‘I knew it!’ Fizz thought triumphantly before continuing. “I would have Lord Beerus, but this concerns Judith.”</p><p>As if Fizz had spoken a magic word, Whis appeared beside Lord Beerus, stir-fry pot in hand. “What has happened?” he asked.</p><p>“Oooooh… that smells divine.” Lord Beerus commented, nose twitching in the direction of the pot.  </p><p>Both angels ignored him as Fizz spoke. “It has happened.” Fizz said solemnly.  “He came for her. They are gone.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29 ~Possess Me~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Judith found herself still in his strong embrace, face pushed closely against his chest.  Zamasu’s face was still buried into the crook of her neck.  She was only faintly aware that they were standing on solid ground, having lost herself in Zamasu’s embrace.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And drum roll please....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judith found herself still in his strong embrace, face pushed closely against his chest.  Zamasu’s face was still buried into the crook of her neck.  She was only faintly aware that they were standing on solid ground, having lost herself in Zamasu’s embrace.</p><p>Slowly, reluctantly, he eased her out of the vice grip he had her in, pushing her away only slightly to allow him to look down at her face and into her eyes, which he could get lost in forever. She was staring up at him with such intensity that Zamasu had to swallow heavily before he venture to speak.</p><p>“Where did you go?” He finally managed. “I felt for you energy, but it was gone.” His jaw clenched before he spoke again. “You were gone, replaced by darkness.”</p><p>In answer, Judith wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a deep and desperate kiss.  Her lips were so soft beneath his and he allowed his tongue to wonder over her upper lip, before she readily granted him access.  He heard a soft moan escape her, it was barely audible, and though he thought he would be in control his more carnal urges, the sound was quickly proving him wrong as the kiss grew more heated.  He could feel her own tongue caressing his as he allowed it to trace the roof of her mouth. He had a firm grasp on her lower back as he pushed her into him, his other hand cupping her cheek.</p><p>Judith was savoring each sensation he bestowed upon her, knowing there might not be another chance.  Her hands were balled up in fists, grasping the front of his uniform, much like she did all those months ago. She could feel the red hot desire burn in the pit of her stomach.  No.  She would not rush this.<br/>Zamasu felt as she somewhat reigned in the desire that had taken hold of them both and by the time he had regained control, they were both breathless, foreheads pressed against the other.  His hands were around her waist, holding her close as they stood, content in each other’s embrace, savouring each breath they shared.</p><p>Slowly Judith opened her eyes, realizing she had yet to speak.  “Where are we?” she asked, feeling the warmth of sunlight on her overclad body.</p><p>“Ah, yes.” Zamasu said, giving her a crooked smile.  He grasped her shoulders, turning her around before bringing her to stand flush against his body.  Judith’s eye grew wide with wonder at the scene before her.  “I thought we might need a place that would be ours, away from prying eyes or troublesome meddlers or ridiculous angels.  Somewhere we would be free of interruption.”  Zamasu spoke, leaning his chin on her shoulder while is arms circled around her waist. “So I though a planet of our own would do nicely.”</p><p>He felt her body tense for a moment before she spoke. “You went looking for a planet for us?” she asked, amusement in her voice at the thought that he would go through all that trouble,  just to be sure that Fizz would not walk in on them. “Seems a bit much.” She said lightly, holding onto his arms.</p><p>“Off-course not.” Zamasu said softly, close to her ear, causing her to shiver. “I didn’t go looking for it.” His voice dropped to a whisper as she felt his breath on her neck. “I created it.” </p><p>… Planet of Lord Beerus…</p><p>“There we go! Who’s a good stir-fry?” Whis asked at the pan filled with vegetables as if speaking to a pet.  It was lunch time for Lord Beerus after all.</p><p>Lord Beerus was lounging, cross-legged on one of the dining room chairs. “Aren’t you done yet?” He asked in his usual bored tone.</p><p>“Can’t rush perfection my Lord.” Came Whis’s light hearted answer. “I’m almost done.” </p><p>Suddenly, a soft pinging sound caught Lord Beerus’s attention, he glanced sideways at Whis’s staff which was propped up against one of the pillars. It was blinking in time with the sound. </p><p>‘Whis!” Lord Beerus called out to his attendant, not bothering to even move.</p><p>“Uhm. I’m terribly sorry, but would you mind answering that for me?” Whis called back, laughing. “I am elbow deep in sauce.” He added by way of explanation.</p><p>Lord Beerus grabbed the staff and spoke in his gruff voice, void of emotion. “He can’t talk right now.   Call him back later will you?”</p><p>Lord Beerus startled when the staff suddenly floated from his hand to the centre of the dining room table and proceeded to project none other than Grand Zeno himself.  Abruptly Lord Beerus fell from the chair, scooting backward as he spoke. “Grand Zeno! Sire!” With lightning fast movements he jumped up at attention, walking forward most precariously and bowing deeply at the waist.  So ferocious in his ministrations, he didn’t even realise he had bowed right through the table.</p><p>“Yay, we praise thee noble person with all our pleases and our thank yous.”  Lord Beerus recited idiotically before realising what he was saying. “Oh lord.  Am I quoting Goku?” He asked himself, sweat rolling down his face with blood shot eyes.</p><p>Whis appeared before anything further could be said. “Oh, Grand Zeno.” He said in the most pleasant voice. “What and unexpected honour.  I hope you’re having a splendid day?”</p><p>The child-like figure considered his question. “Uhm. It’s an okay day I guess.” He answered in a voice that matched his appearance. “I’m calling because I want you to arrange something for me, you see.”</p><p>Lord Beerus ventured to glance up, trying to be as respectful as possible. “And what would that be grand leader?” he asked, holding his breath for the answer.</p><p>“Well…” Grand Zeno said. “I’d like to see Goku, you see.”</p><p>Lord Beerus and Whis reacted simultaneously. “WHAAATTTTTTT!?”</p><p>… Zamasu and Judith …</p><p>It took a few seconds for his words to fully sink in. “I created it.” ‘Holy shit!’ Judith thoughts screamed. ‘He created a planet for me?!’  Little Miss Judy perked her head up, ‘How do you react to that!?’. Judith stood frozen against his chest, looking out over the landscape that unfolded before her.  </p><p>It was in stark contrast to that godforsaken spit of land called Venera.  Here it was not snowing or raining, here it was not cold and forlorn.  This place was warm and beautiful.  This place was green and smelled of pine. Judith only now realized that they were standing on a wooden porch that seemed to be floating over a precipice.  Below her, enormous beams held up the structure which blended in perfectly with the surroundings.  The valley was breath taking in its splendour.<br/>Judith tightened her grip on Zamasu’s arms, still encircling her. “You made this?” she whispered.</p><p>“I made it for you.” Was Zamasu’s soft answer.</p><p>Her breath caught at his words as she felt her heart crack a little bit more.  She had so many questions, ‘How was this even possible? Does he know? Why should I go through with this again?’ And so much more to tell him, but at that moment, she could not find her voice and instead she allowed her head to rest back on his chest.</p><p>After a considerable amount of time had passed, Judith let out a soft sigh and gently pulled herself out of his embrace, turning to look at him. “I’m not entirely sure how to respond to this…” Judith said seriously.  “It was my understanding that males courting females usually gave flowers or something of the sort.” A small smile started to appear on her lips. “I am quite sure this is the first time a man gives his significant other a planet.”</p><p>Zamasu looked at her teasingly. “Would you prefer I gave you flowers instead?”</p><p>Judith smiled wickedly as she answered. “Perhaps next time.” She ignored the pain that shot through her heart at the thought that there might not be next time. “For now, maybe you would care to show me around your-“ she paused and then corrected herself. “Our dwelling, which you so presumptuously crafted.”</p><p>Zamasu chuckled as he held his hand out to her in invitation.  “I assure you.” He said as Judith placed her small hand in his, his fingers instantly closing around hers. “I presumed nothing.”</p><p>… Planet of Lord Beerus…</p><p>Lord Beerus sat on one of his many cat tree pedestals outside of his palace, seemingly in meditation, if it were not for the sweat drops visible on his brow or the occasional grunting.  The grass rustled lightly as Goku suddenly appeared.</p><p>“Yoh, Lord Beerus.  Whis said to come see you.” He said in his usual manner starting to walk toward the cat god. “Things are about to get pretty hectic on earth, so whatever you want, can you make it quick?” Goku said, unaware of the dire situation.  </p><p>Before Goku could duck, Lord Beerus had grabbed a hold of his cheek, pinching it as one would pinch a child’s and pulled him closer.  “Ya, tch, tcha, tchi, thci, thcouw! That’s’ my face!” Goku complained.  Lord Beerus seemingly had not noticed his discomfort, or he simply didn’t care as he answered. “The omni king has informed us he want to see you.” Lord Beerus said releasing Goku’s cheek in the process.</p><p>“Ouw.” Goku complained again, rubbing his cheek, which was glowing red. “You mean that Grand Zeno guy?” </p><p>Whis had appeared, having sensed Goku’s ki and decided to answer for Lord Beerus. “The ruler of us all? Yes. He wishes you to come to his palace.”</p><p>Goku looked at Whis. “Is this about his tournament?” </p><p>“I would not deign to guess.” Whis answered him.</p><p>“Sounds fun, but can I take a rain check?” Goku asked ignorantly. “Bulma’s almost done fixing the time machine so I’m gonna have to leave soon.”</p><p>Lord Beerus looked at Goku incredulously. “Don’t be stupid.  When Grand Zeno calls for you, you don’t’ check your damn calendar, you just go.”</p><p>“Well where does he live? How long does the trip take?” Goku asked, sounding more and more like a whinny child. </p><p>“Even for me it takes two days each way.” Whis answered.</p><p>“Two days!? That’s crazy!” Goku exclaimed. “I can’t be gone that long in the middle of this thing with Black.” He whined.</p><p>“Are you honestly that dense?” Lord Beerus asked, starting to feel the anger swell up inside of him. ‘Ridiculous.’ He thought. ‘What could Grand Zeno possibly want with this brainless meat bag.’ He was pulled out of his musings when Whis spoke.</p><p>“Wait. I’ve just remembered. You’re friends with the Supreme Kai of this universe aren’t you Goku?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Goku answered confused. “Why?”</p><p>“Among the many privileges of Supreme Kai is the power to leap to Grand Zeno’s palace instantaneously.” Whis said, taking on a lecturing voice.</p><p>“Instantaneously! For Real!” Goku asked excited.</p><p>Lord Beerus felt a twinge of relief. “Clever idea! With the Supreme Kai there, we might just survive.” He said, pointing at the angel. “You should go too Whis, to keep Goku in line.” </p><p>“And you aren’t coming with us, my Lord?” Whis asked, doing a poor job in hiding the amusement in his voice.</p><p>“What!?” Lord Beerus said, turning his nose at the idea. “No, off-course not.  I’m extremely busy.” </p><p>“Mmmhmmm.” Whis only commented, deciding not to tease his Lord further.</p><p>“Is he sitting on a stump?” Goku asked offhandedly. Once again, Lord Beerus grabbed him before he had time to duck, this time squeezing his face between his thumb and forefinger, making him look like a fish. </p><p>“You just focus on yourself and don’t do anything dumb while you’re there!” Lord Beerus said sternly.</p><p>“What are you so worried about?” Goku managed to ask through his clenched  mouth.</p><p>“Do you not comprehend that the fate of our universe hinges on you having good manners!?” Lord Beerus’s eyes grew bigger with each word he spoke, his agitation evident. “Listen, if you do anything that Grand Zeno finds insulting, he could erase you, me, this entire reality from existence!” Lord Beerus was screaming. “Don’t you forget that!”</p><p>Goku giggled. “Sorry, but you look funny when you’re mad.” He said between clenched cheeks. “It’s like your eyes are gonna pop out.”</p><p>Lord Beerus growled angrily before tossing Goku to the ground.  With a defeated tone he simply said. “ I give up. We’re all doomed.”</p><p>Goku just laughed again, rubbing the back of his head in his signature manner. “Hey, just relax! I got this.” He said, his voice carefree. “Zeno likes me remember.  I’ll get this taken care of and be back in no time. Don’t worry so much.”</p><p>Lord Beerus only hung his head in defeat at the thick idiot.</p><p>… Judith &amp; Zamasu…</p><p>Zamasu watched Judith closely, very much aware of the slight tremble in her hands.  He clenched his jaw as he noticed she was once again subconsciously working her lower lip between her teeth, trying in vain to hide the fear and pain so clearly written on her face.</p><p>Judith was staring out of a huge window in ‘her’ room, as Zamasu so eloquently described it.  There were shelves upon shelves of books lining the walls, a reading chair situated in front of a fire place and a desk in the middle of the room.</p><p>She felt a shift in the air, the atmosphere growing heavy as the atoms reacting to Zamasu’s energy.  She turned to find him standing in the doorway, watching her intensely, a shadow hung over his face.  His stare made her skin crawl in the best possible way, but his expression conveyed a completely different message. ‘Something’s off.’ Little Miss Judy commented.</p><p>“Zamasu?” Judith asked tentatively.  “Is everything alright?” </p><p>“I could ask you the same thing.” Zamasu answered, his voice low, causing Judith to swallow heavily.</p><p>“W-What?” she asked with half a laugh.</p><p>Zamasu sighed heavily as he spoke in an almost bored tone. “One would think you’d have learned by now that I can read you like an open book Judith.” He held her gaze steadily.</p><p>“W-What?” Judith repeated, like an idiot, incapable of thinking of anything else to say.</p><p>“I can see you trembling from here.” Zamasu said as he started walking slowly toward her. “So perhaps you could safe us a great deal of time and just tell me what it is that your so desperately trying to hide.”</p><p>Judith felt the knot in her chest tighten as his hand cupped her cheek. “I do have something to tell you.” Judith said, just as she felt her desire building like a raging inferno inside her at the mere touch of his skin.  She watched as Zamasu’s usual silver eyes danced with the same fire burning inside her.  Her mark hummed in anticipation as the air around them sparked.  Judith could no longer restrain herself, all she wanted to do since they arrived was climb him like tree. <br/>“But perhaps it can wait.” She grabbed the front of his uniform and yanked him down, hard, his lips bruising in their assault against hers. Zamasu forced her back, her body colliding with the desk.  Without further ceremony, Zamasu lifted her onto it, picking her up as if she weighed nothing.  No sooner was she perched on top of the desk, did Zamasu seal his lips to hers again, his hands wandering over her frame.  </p><p>Desperate for his touch, Judith clawed at the sash tied around his waist, just as Zamasu roughly pushed her black dress up over her thighs.  Judith moaned into his mouth as his fingers brushed over her lace clad core.  She could feel Zamasu smirk as he felt the dampness already accumulated in her undergarments. ‘Egotistical bastard.’ She though lovingly just as she managed to get rid of the blasted sash.  </p><p>She was just about to take hold of the waistband of his trousers when the sound of ripping fabric split the air. Zamasu tossed what remained of her knickers carelessly to the side, his gaze firmly fixed on her.  Judith was sure there would be burn marks where the fabric had cut into her flesh, but at that precise moment, she couldn’t care less. “Zamasu…” she breathed, clinging to his uniform. “Please…”</p><p>“I cannot believe my ears.” Zamasu said teasingly, though Judith could see he was struggling to remain composed. “Are you actually asking me for something?” <br/>He hissed as Judith finally managed to push his trouser down far enough to take a firm hold of his throbbing member.</p><p>“Yes.” Judith managed to say between ragged breaths. “I am asking you.”</p><p>“Beg.” Zamasu ordered, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.  She could feel his member poised at her entrance, twitching every now and then. ‘Damn you’. She thought in frustration.</p><p>“I’m begging you.” She said locking her eyes on his. “I need you inside of me.  Take me now, please. Possess me in every way you see fit.” They both stilled after her candour. ‘Well that was a bit much.’ Little Miss Judy commented.</p><p>Judith did not expect him to enter her so suddenly or so violently and she couldn’t help the unnatural sound that escaped her as he seethed himself inside of her completely, his pelvic bone hitting her clitoris in the process.</p><p>Zamasu’s fingers dug into her thighs where he held her. “Why do you feel so good?” Zamasu moaned against her mouth. It took Judith a moment to regain her wits, trying to adjust herself to his member now impaling her.  Taking Zamasu’s face in both hands, she answered. “Because we are simply meant to be.”<br/>He seized her lips again as he slipped out of her, only to drive back in again with vigour.  Judith’s head fell back as the sweet sensations took over her senses. She had to steady herself when Zamasu removed his mouth from hers, working his way down her jaw before latching on to her pulse point.  She could feel his teeth grazing her skin as he struggled to control himself.</p><p>Again and again he pushed into her, the poor desk moving with each powerful thrust.  Their breathing was ragged and a light sheen of sweat had appeared on Judith’s brow as she desperately tried to keep up with the god using her body, trying to meet his every thrust with her own.  </p><p>Judith felt his hand against her chest, pushing her body to lie down on the surface and she was all too happy to comply.  Zamasu looked down at the wanton women lying in front of him and had thought to himself that he had never seen such beauty. But he wanted more and seconds later he got just that.  Judith screamed out his name as she suddenly and unexpectedly felt his thumb mercilessly stimulate the bundle of nerves at her core.  She was dangling at the edge of ecstasy when he spoke again in a raw voice. “Come for me Judith.” His words drove her over, her back arching of the desk as she fell into oblivion. Zamasu pulled her body back up flush against his and with a flurry of thrusts, he joined her the plunge.</p><p>Judith was trembling, breathing hard against his neck. “Take me to bed.” She whispered to him in a breathless voice and without hesitancy, Zamasu lifted her from the desk, holding her close, his hands on her thighs as he carried her to his- their bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>